


Отринь свой страх...

by sKarEd



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Vulcan
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sKarEd/pseuds/sKarEd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Примечания:</b> Dakh'uh pthak. Nam-tor ri ret na'fan-kitok fa tu dakh pthak. -- Отринь страх. Пока ты не отринешь его, в тебе нет места ни для чего, кроме страха.<br/><a href="http://www.starbase-10.de/vld/">Vulcan Language Dictionary</a><br/><a href="http://korsaya.org/">Korsaya</a><br/><a href="http://ninety6tears.livejournal.com/151758.html">Fanmix</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. wuhkuh

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [cast out fear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019956) by [s0mmerspr0ssen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0mmerspr0ssen/pseuds/s0mmerspr0ssen). 



Джим очнулся и немедленно осознал, что был привязан.

К этому он уже привык: необычно было то, что широкие ремни на запястьях и щиколотках казались мягче, чем обычно. Они были прочны и плотно прилегали к коже, но были совсем не похожи на те кандалы, которые ромуланцы использовали до этого.

Сердце больно заколотилось в груди, когда его накрыла волна воспоминаний: звенящие в ушах бесконечным эхом собственные хриплые крики, тело, скованное спазмами боли, жестокие гримасы на точеных лицах.

Все еще дрожа, Джим заставил себя успокоиться и приняться за изучение окрестностей вместо того, чтобы паниковать. Впервые за долгое время он не испытывал сильной боли, его не душили, не резали, не били и не пытали иными способами.

Что-то совершенно точно изменилось. Нельзя было упускать эту возможность.

В глаза словно насыпали песку, так что Джим пару раз плотно зажмурился и снова открыл глаза, чтобы оглядеться без рези под веками.

Его явно переместили. На потолке не было черных кабелей и трубок, окрестности не светились приглушенным синим, да и гудения машин и урчания варп-ядра тоже слышно не было. 

Помещение утопало в приятном оранжевом свете. Джима окружала тишина: он не слышал ничего, кроме своего приглушенного дыхания и шума крови в ушах.

Точнее, ухе. Он слышал только правой стороной, левое ухо ощущалось как-то странно: Джим подавил желание поковырять в нем пальцем, чтобы избавиться от странного онемения – все равно руки были привязаны.

Точно. Связанный – все еще пленник.

Новый приступ паники чуть не сжал в тисках горло, перехватывая контроль над дыханием и заставляя биться в путах, но Джим сумел обуздать его. Рядом не было никого, кто мог бы пытать его, он не испытывал боли, не считая пульсации в висках и странного ощущения в левом ухе.

Он не был в столь ясном сознании уже много недель, возможно месяцев. Ему нужно было успокоиться, узнать и понять как можно больше.

Когда он наконец убедится, что в комнате никого нет, можно будет рискнуть и повернуть голову, чтобы лучше рассмотреть здесь все. Возможно ему даже удастся найти способ сбежать. 

Однако, для того чтобы план сработал, сейчас нужно было замереть и просто ждать, собирая данные.

Джим мысленно досчитал до ста и обратно.

Все еще тихо: никаких признаков готовящегося нападения, никакой угрозы того, что его схватят сильные руки. Наконец, собравшись с духом, Джим осторожно приподнял голову с подушки и повернул ее вправо. 

Это был совершенно точно не корабль Неро: темно-коричневые стены и овальное окно, сквозь которое пробивался теплый солнечный свет. Еще правее виднелась задняя крышка какого-то устройства: Джим понял, что лежит на биокровати. 

Если подумать, она была гораздо удобнее жесткого стола, к которому его привязывали приспешники ромуланца.

По комнате эхом разнесся короткий звонкий писк, и Джим, не сдержавшись, вздрогнул всем телом, сразу же откинув голову назад и замирая.

Меньше чем через секунду Джим услышал быстрые шаги.

Джим закрыл глаза и расслабил лицо, надеясь, что получилось достаточно правдоподобное изображение бессознательности – тело слушалось хуже, но и его удалось подчинить задумке. 

Вошедший в комнату безошибочно направился к Джиму, подойдя совсем близко – он чувствовал кожей тепло. 

\- Ты очнулся, oveh.

Джим не пошевелился, пытаясь упорядочить мечущиеся мысли: вошедший говорил на стандарте с легким акцентом – если это гуманоид, то почти наверняка женщина.

Насколько Джим помнил, на корабле Неро женщин не было. Но это могло быть и ловушкой – он был привязан к кровати в незнакомом месте и совершенно не помнил, как он здесь оказался. 

Могло произойти все что угодно.

\- Ты напуган. Dakh'uh pthak. Тебе не причинят вреда.

Джима озарила искорка узнавания: «Pthak». Вспоминая уроки голийского времен второго курса академии Джим убедился, что это, скорее всего, вулканское слово, означающее «страх». 

Его похитители – вулканцы? Четкий, спокойный темп речи – вполне возможно. Но это не имело никакого смысла – зачем вулканцам связывать его как пленника? Скорее всего, ромуланское наречие имело сходные черты с вулканским, учитывая их общее происхождение. То, что Джим плохо ориентировался в языках никак не отменяло того факта, что это могло быть правдой.

\- Я вижу, что ты не уверен в моих добрых намерениях, oveh, - голос говорящего не выдавал эмоций, - я вернусь с тем, кто возможно вызовет у тебя больше доверия.

Когда шаги отдалились, Джим позволил себе один взгляд украдкой. Слишком поздно: успел заметить только человеческие очертания тела, голубое одеяние и темные волосы. Не очень много данных – так выглядят половина гуманоидов в галактике. В том числе ромуланцы.

Это могла быть и вулканка. Может быть, они все-таки…

Нет. Начинать надеяться было глупо. Первое, в чем Джим убедил себя, оказавшись на корабле Неро – надежды нет, по всему выходило, что он уже давно был мертв. Он совершил самоубийство, так что не должен был проявлять слабость, предполагая, что звездный флот придет за ним: так Неро не за что было уцепиться.

Джим мог поспорить, что ромуланцы именно на это и надеялись: поместили его в атмосферу комфорта, чтобы затем подвернуть очередному раунду пыток. В прошлый раз, он под конец уже не чувствовал ничего, кроме боли. Может быть они хотели, чтобы Джим достаточно пришел в себя, чтобы снова орать под пытками.

Джим отчаянно сжал кулаки, пережидая приступ фантомной боли, которая скрутила, кажется, все тело.

Может быть Неро притащил его на Ромулус этого мира, чтобы вылечить. Чтобы иметь возможность снова сломить его волю и пытать до бесконечности. Это прекрасно объясняло и медотсек, и иной свет, и отсутствие боли.

У Джима перехватило дыхание, и он вздрогнул всем телом.

Снова послышались шаги, и Джим усилием воли расслабил мышцы лица: сердце все равно колотилось как безумное. Если он лежит на биокровати, то все его попытки прикинуться  
бессознательным не сработают, его выдадут датчики – но на лучший план сил не было – Джим был связан и растерян.

Кто-то замер рядом с его кроватью.

\- Нет причин бояться, мистер Кирк.

Джим удивленно распахнул глаза.

\- Спок? – чуть слышно прохрипел он. Словно шаги по битому стеклу. Джим кашлянул, пытаясь избавиться от давящего ощущения в глотке. Он не мог поднять руку, чтобы прикрыть лицо, потому что был привязан, и беспомощно дергался в путах в приступе жестокого кашля.

Сильные руки прижали его к кровати, аккуратно, но уверенно придерживая Джима, пока приступ не прошел. Спок не делал больше ничего, просто держал, и это странным образом успокаивало. Приятная прохлада проникала сквозь одежду к телу, и боль утихала.

Джим медленно расслабился.

Спок, - хрипло повторил он, смаргивая выступившие слезы.

\- Да, мистер Кирк. Очень приятно видеть, что вы пришли в себя и находитесь в ясном сознании.

Джим только и мог, что во все глаза смотреть на Спока. Он выглядел почти так же, каким Джим помнил его в день слушания, и позже, на Энтерпрайз: брови вразлет к вискам, прямая челка и очень серьёзное выражение лица. Не хватало только униформы: сейчас Спок был одет в простую серую хламиду.

\- Я на Вулкане? – Джим с трудом пропихивал слова сквозь саднящее горло.

\- Утвердительно, мистер Кирк. Вы находитесь на лечении в госпитале Ши’Кар вот уже две недели.

\- Госпитале? – у Джима закружилась голова и он потянул ремни на запястьях. – Тогда зачем меня привязали?

\- Боюсь, вы проявляли агрессию к работникам госпиталя. Мы предположили, что вы принимали лекарей за ромуланцев, что неудивительно, учитывая схожие физические особенности. Теперь, когда вы полностью пришли в себя, я конечно же скажу лекарю Т’Лкай немедленно освободить вас.

Прежде чем Джим успел ответить, Спок сделал шаг назад и крикнул что-то на вулканском. Через несколько мгновений в поле зрения Джима появилась еще одна стройная фигура.  
Вулканка с черными волосами, стянутыми в безупречный пучок на затылке, бесстрастно посмотрела на него: ее кожа была темней, чем у Спока, цвета кофе с молоком, и одета она была в голубой балахон и белые перчатки. Джим решил, что именно она привела Спока, когда Джим не ответил ей.

\- Я освобожу тебя от пут, oveh, - сказала она, приветствуя его таалом, и Джим узнал ее по голосу. Она произнесла что-то на вулканском, глядя поверх его головы – раздался громкий писк, щелчок, и Джим оказался свободен.

Он неловко попытался сесть, но его связки и мышцы явно имели что-то против этого, потому что ему удалось только приподняться, чтобы хоть немного расслабить шею.

\- Разрешите мне помочь.

Прежде чем Джим успел хоть как-то подготовиться, Т’Лкай подхватила его под руки и совершенно не напрягаясь, подняла, удобно устраивая его на спинке кровати. Джим моргнул. Он уже и забыл, насколько сильны были вулканцы: даже самые стройные из них превосходили в силе тренированного человека.

Нервно сглотнув, Джим припомнил остатки вулканского и произнес:

\- Cha't t'naat.

\- Не стоит благодарить за логику, oveh, - спокойно отозвалась она, слегка поклонившись Джиму. Коротко кивнув Споку, лекарь вышла, не произнеся больше ни слова.

\- Кажется, я ее оскорбил, - тихо сказал Джим, как только она скрылась за дверью.

\- Скорее наоборот, - спокойно отозвался Спок, - полагаю, она просто удивилась тому, что вы сделали усилие и заговорили на вулканском, используя при этом формальную, почтительную форму благодарности. 

\- Мне не стоило? Она же мой врач, я правильно понял?

\- Одна из четырнадцати, да. Не беспокойтесь, мистер Кирк, вы не причинили ей неудобств.

\- Она называла меня… oveh? Я не помню этого слова из уроков голийского. Что оно означает?

Спок слегка дернул бровью.

\- Оно означает «почитаемый». Титул, которым выражается великое уважение к тому, кто его носит.

\- Хмм… - Джим был явно озадачен.

\- Как я уже сказал, не беспокойтесь. У вас наверняка накопилось множество более насущных вопросов.

\- Да. Как я здесь… Я имею в виду, каким образом… Что, черт побери, с моим ухом? 

Вспомнив про странное ощущение, Джим потянулся наверх, чтобы, наконец, прочистить левое ухо. Вот только чистить там было нечего. С тянущим ужасом Джим скользнул пальцами по тому месту, где оно должно было быть. Вместо пластичного хряща его пальцы наткнулись на вздувшуюся, огрубевшую кожу, жесткие волоски и что-то, похожее на марлевую повязку. Джим не удержался от вскрика.

\- Что произошло?

\- Вы не помните? – Спок шагнул к кровати, склоняясь ближе.

\- Я… - начал было Джим, но быстро замолчал. Головная боль полыхнула яростным огнем, и Джима замутило. Желчь подступила к горлу. – Кажется… меня сейчас вырвет…  
Спок был очень быстр: когда Джим завалился набок, и перегнулся через край кровати, его уже ожидала заботливо подставленная емкость. Его несколько минут выворачивало горькой желчью.

\- Прости, - жалобно проскрипел Джим, осовело моргая на содержимое миски, пока Спок не убрал ее и не протянул ему мокрое полотенце. Джим вцепился в него дрожащими руками и долго оттирал липкий рот.

\- Не стоит извиняться, мистер Кирк, - спокойно сказал Спок, забирая у Джима полотенце, когда тот закончил, - вы все еще нездоровы, и это вполне ожидаемо, учитывая, что вам удалось пережить.

Джим скользнул все еще дрожащей ладонью по лицу и потряс гудящей головой. Сложив руки на коленях, он заметил, что к одной из них прикреплено маленькое инфузионное устройство, только капсулы не хватало. Он решил больше не трогать отсутствующее ухо.

\- Так выходит… кто-то меня спас? – предположил Джим, когда его голова и желудок немного успокоились - c Нарады?

\- Утвердительно. Однако, это долгий разговор и к нему нельзя относиться несерьезно. Если вы согласны, я позову свободных целителей. Они убедятся в том, что вам уже можно поддерживать длительную беседу и проинформируют вас о вашем физическом состоянии. Если они решат, что вы уже достаточно оправились, я расскажу вам все, что мне известно.

\- Но… черт возьми, с ребятами-то хоть все порядке? Боунс… в смысле, доктор МакКой? Сулу? Ухура? Что с Энтерпрайз?

Спок поднял ладонь.

\- Все будет изложено в свое время. Пожалуйста, будьте терпеливы и сначала позвольте целителям оценить ваше состояние.

\- Они хоть живы все? Как Пайк?

\- Все получит разъяснение, - повторил Спок и ушел, прихватив с собой миску и полотенце.

Растерянный и отчаявшийся, Джим снова откинулся на спинку кровати, чувствуя себя ужасно слабым и потерянным.

Оказалось, Спок не преуменьшал, когда сказал, что Т’Лкай лишь одна из многих целителей, приписанных к Джиму. Почти сразу после ухода Спока в палату вошли восемь вулканцев разного возраста, заняв почти все свободное место. Они все были одеты в голубые или зеленые балахоны и белые перчатки. Перчатки не очень-то походили на хирургические. 

«Контактные телепаты», - вспомнил Джим, наблюдая за их коллективным приветствием. Он попытался сложить ответный таал, надеясь, что вышло приемлемо – пальцы ощущались как-то странно.

Т’Лкай шагнула вправо, занимая место у монитора.

\- Мы будем говорить на Стандарте ради тебя, oveh, - сказала она, поворачиваясь лицом к остальным. – Мистер Кирк пришел в себя приблизительно восемнадцать минут назад, и, хотя он не стал отвечать на мои вопросы, вполне ясно и четко отреагировал на голос С’чн Т’Гай Спока, который ему больше знаком. Припадка ярости не последовало. После чего мистер Кирк был освобожден от пут, так как сейчас он ведет себя намного спокойнее, чем в предыдущие разы. Несмотря на оставшиеся проблемы с контролем эмоций, он вполне готов к осознанной беседе.

Джим рассматривал остальных целителей, пытаясь понять их реакцию на пояснения Т’Лкай. Они вполне оправдали свою расу, оставшись совершенно невозмутимы: разве что кто-то нахмурился.

\- Твои жизненные показатели значительно улучшились. Испытываешь ли ты болевые ощущения, oveh? – спросил Джима пожилой лекарь откуда-то слева. Джим неловко дернул головой, чтобы лучше расслышать его уцелевшим ухом.

\- Голова немного болит, - все еще хрипло отозвался Джим, - и меня тут недавно стошнило… Простите. А что с моим левым ухом? Я ничего не слышу и… - он робко указал на свою голову.

\- Твоему левому уху был нанесен значительный ущерб: барабанная перепонка проколота, а ушная раковина полностью удалена. Мы пока не предпринимали больших усилий по восстановлению – только дезинфицировали и защитили от возможных повреждений. Восстановление частей тела требует, чтобы пациент точно осознавал применяемые меры.

\- Но вы же сможете вернуть его, целитель… ? – Джим сбился, не зная имени вулканца.

\- Ты можешь называть меня целитель Серран, oveh, - ответил тот. Джим припомнил что-то о соответствии непроизносимых вулканских имен сокращенным версиям на Стандарте. – Касательно твоей просьбы – ответ положительный. Мы сможем восстановить его, хоть и частично.

\- Частично? Что это значит?

Так же невозмутимо Серран продолжил:

\- Восстановить ушную раковину несложно – мы извлечем немного хрящевой ткани из твоего тела, вырастим и сформируем новое ухо, которое и пришьем на место, удалив зарубцевавшуюся плоть. Однако, вероятность полного восстановления слуха составляет менее одной целой восьми десятых процента. Ты попал сюда слишком поздно для восстановления деликатной перепонки. Таким образом, нам придется использовать менее эффективные технологические заменители.

Джим сглотнул и медленно кивнул.

\- Хорошо. Еще что-то, о чем я должен знать?

\- Повреждение нервов, – отозвался еще один лекарь. Ее прямые черные волосы были обрезаны в каре по подбородок, отчего она казалась строже, чем все остальные вулканцы. – Мы полагаем, что оно вызвано воздействием электрического тока. Тебе стоит ожидать некоторого ухудшения мелкой моторики обеих рук. Мы пока не можем рассчитать точное соотношение, но я предполагаю снижение чувствительности на тридцать восемь и три десятых процента.

И так далее, и тому подобное… У него не хватало двух пальцев на правой ноге, но седовласый лекарь убедил его в том, что и их удастся восстановить и пришить на место. Тридцать два сложных перелома, все залечены. Недостаток питательных веществ и недобор веса также легко восстанавливались с помощью правильной диеты и вливаний. Над восстановлением иммунной системы следовало работать медленнее. Поврежденные сердце и почки восстанавливались хорошо, но за ними требовалось пронаблюдать еще несколько недель.

Не обошлось и без психологических травм: частичная потеря памяти, посттравматическое состояние, шок. Джима весьма сдержанно проинформировали, что он несколько раз за прошедшее время напал на целителей и чуть не сошел с ума от страха. К концу отчета щеки Джима горели алым от стыда.

Когда вопросы и отчеты подошли к концу, Т’Лкай провела несколько тестов с помощью сканера, подсоединенного к кровати, считывая результаты с бокового монитора. В отличие от земных биокроватей, эти не издавали практически никаких звуков, так что Джим слышал стук собственного сердца.

Т’Лкай, конечно же, была как всегда, невозмутима, поворачивая монитор к коллегам.

Наконец, целители ушли, подсоединив новую капсулу с раствором к его руке. Кто-то из них поклонился, кто-то поднял ладонь в таале – Джим только и смог что выдавить слова благодарности на вулканском – слишком уж был отвлечен.

Мысли Джима путались. Отсутствующие пальцы. Отрезанное ухо. Повреждения внутренних органов. Психологическая травма. Чертов безумный кошмар. К концу беседы голова у Джима разболелась окончательно, но он был слишком ошарашен, чтобы попросить лекарства или хотя бы воды для пересохшего горла.

К счастью, Спок пришел к нему сразу же после ухода врачей.

\- Целители сообщили мне, что ты готов к дальнейшей беседе, - лицо его было по-прежнему бесстрастно.

\- Да, давай поговорим. Но можно мне сначала воды?

Спок слегка нахмурился, почти сразу же скрыв раздражение.

\- Они не предложили тебе?

Джим молча покачал головой. Спок вышел, через минуту вернувшись с прямоугольным стаканом чистой воды. Джим благодарно вцепился в него, стараясь не выхлебать всю воду одним глотком  
– не хотел снова позориться перед Споком. Джим наслаждался прохладой, перекатывая воду на языке: у нее был странный, но приятный земляной привкус.

\- Вам не стоит думать плохого о наших целителях, мистер Кирк, - Спок очень серьезно наблюдал за тем, как Джим пьет. Такое внимание сбивало с толку, - обычно между врачом и пациентом при госпитализации устанавливается ментальная связь, что крайне эффективно. Вулканские целители также снимают перчатки и касаются пациентов во время обходов, чтобы получить больше информации. Это проще для больного и позволяет подобрать наиболее эффективное лечение. Но так как вы – человек, и не способны защитить свой разум от глубинного проникновения, целители не применяли слияния разумов и не касались вас, поэтому не получили полной информации о ваших потребностях. Я напомню им об особых условиях вашего лечения и предложу более прямой и открытый диалог.

Джим задумчиво кивнул.

\- А просто так они сделать этого не могут? Это же всего лишь прикосновение, я бы даже и не заметил.

\- Такое нарушение личных границ идет вразрез всем правилам этики телепатических связей, принятой на Вулкане.

Несмотря на то, что тон Спока почти не изменился, Джиму отчетливо показалось, что его только что отчитали.

\- Прошу прощения, - быстро ответил он, крепче сжимая стакан: кончики пальцев кажется еще больше онемели. – Я не хотел никого задеть. 

Спок встал еще прямее, хотя, как это было возможно с его и без того идеальной выправкой, Джим понять не мог.

\- Не стоит извиняться, - сказал Спок – oveh.

\- И ты туда же? Целители тоже так ко мне обращались, - Джим устало улыбнулся - «Почитаемый», так? Так ко всем пациентам обращаются?

\- Нет, - ровно ответил Спок, - только к тем, кто предпочел спасение всех нас и нашей планеты собственной жизни.

Джим уставился на стакан, который все еще держал в руке.

\- Вот оно что.

\- Это небольшая часть того, как мы можем выразить нашу бесконечную благодарность. Вулканский народ в неоплатном долгу перед тобой, Джеймс Тиберий Кирк.

Джим заерзал на кровати, наблюдая за капельками в прозрачной трубочке инъектора. Ему вдруг стало ужасно неловко.

\- Это было моей задачей как офицера звездного флота, - решился он напомнить Споку.

\- Вашей задачей было попытаться отсоединить буровую платформу, в меру своих сил и способностей. Вашей задачей не было бросаться за контейнером с красной материей. Вашей задачей также не было просить транспортировать вас в открытый космос без соответствующего оборудования. Также… 

\- Пожалуйста, перестань, - Джим крепко зажмурился. Он не хотел слышать об этом. Не мог. Не сейчас.

Спок немедленно замолчал. Спустя примерно минуту он продолжил, но уже гораздо тише:

\- Я расстроил тебя, oveh. Я прошу прощения.

\- Ничего страшного, - выдавил Джим. Черт, голова просто убивала его. – Послушай, не найдешь что-нибудь от головной боли? Болит ужасно…

\- Конечно. Как я уже говорил, я побеседую с целителями о более прямом подходе к вашим потребностям в дальнейшем.

Спок снова удалился и вернулся через несколько минут с графином воды и маленькой таблеткой.

\- Нас проинформировали о вашей неприязни к гипоспреям, - Спок изящно наполнил стакан водой, - это должно облегчить боль.

\- Боунс сказал? – Джим поймал таблетку в ладонь. – В смысле, доктор МакКой. Об аллергиях он тоже вам рассказал?

\- Этой необходимой медицинской информацией нас действительно обеспечил доктор МакКой, - отозвался Спок, - и с ним все в порядке, касательно вашего предыдущего вопроса. Как и с лейтенантами Ухурой и Сулу.

Джим проглотил таблетку и скривился: она неприятно царапнула больное горло.

\- Пайк? – слабо спросил он, уже зная ответ.

\- Мне очень жаль сообщать вам о том, что Неро убил капитана Пайка, как только поймал вас.

Джим до боли прикусил губу.

\- Черт, - наконец выдавил он, смаргивая пелену перед глазами, - Черт, черт, черт. Больной ублюдок, - Джим сглотнул. – Сколько…. Сколько всего?

\- Битва окончилась потерей тысячи восьмисот шестидесяти четырех жизней, в их числе сорока пяти и трех десятых процентов кадетов выпускного класса.

У Джима перехватило в горле. Погибло почти две тысячи человек. Нужно будет просмотреть списки, понять, чьи похороны он пропустил.

\- Вас может заинтересовать тот факт, что Неро также погиб, - добавил Спок, когда молчание затянулось.

Джим сухо хохотнул.

\- Заинтересовало, да, - процедил он сквозь зубы, - конечно, черт возьми. Мертв, правда? Он хотя бы мучился? Было бы здорово, если да.

\- Его смерть была чистой и быстрой.

Джим снова сморгнул едкую влагу в глазах.

\- Да? А тебе-то откуда известно?

\- Именно я прервал его жизнь, - ровно отозвался Спок, глядя Джиму в глаза.

Джим ошарашенно уставился на Спока, ожидая дальнейших объяснений. Которых, однако, не последовало, да и выражение лица вулканца не изменилось ни на йоту. Джим не мог найти ни признаков сожаления, ни скорби. Довольным тот тоже не выглядел.

Джим конечно же знал об отрицании вулканцами насилия и их совершенном неприятии убийств. Он никогда не слышал о том, что вулканцы способны на хладнокровное убийство.

\- Сожалею, что тебе пришлось пойти на это, - произнес Джим, не до конца осознавая сказанное.

\- Я не сожалею.

Джим моргнул. Это было очень личное признание для вулканца. Тут он понял, насколько интимна была вся их предыдущая беседа, особенно учитывая их короткую, но красочную историю знакомства. Отхлебнув еще воды, Джим отвернулся, подыскивая лучшую тему для обсуждения.

\- Где они сейчас? Боунс и все остальные?

\- Вернулись на Землю шесть целых восемь десятых суток назад. Звёздный флот запросил их присутствие в Академии. Они и без того находились на Вулкане дольше необходимого срока, но очень хотели убедиться, что с вами будет все в порядке.

\- Они помогали спасать меня?

\- Утвердительно. Это была небольшая, но крайне целеустремленная группа, в которой были и лейтенанты Ухура и Сулу и ваш друг, доктор МакКой.

\- Тогда мне стоит им позвонить. Поблагодарить и сообщить, что я цел, - Джим почти рассмеялся - ну, практически.

\- Это можно будет устроить. Сейчас же я порекомендовал вам попытаться заснуть. У вас очень усталый вид и руки дрожат.

Джим тупо уставился на собственные руки, сжимающие стакан. Они и правда дрожали.

\- Да, точно. Похоже, мне и вправду стоит отдохнуть.

Он позволил Споку забрать стакан, осторожно, не касаясь кожи. Неловко съехал по кровати, пока не оказался на спине, подтягивая тонкое покрывало.

\- Я вернусь, когда ты отдохнешь, oveh, - тихо сказал Спок.

«Не называй меня так», - хотел сказать Джим, но слишком устал.

Джим мрачно таращился в зеркало и думал о том, как он все-таки кошмарно выглядит.

Три дня строгого постельного режима, и целители позволили ему встать и пройтись до ванной и окна, строго запретив чуть более длительные прогулки. Сейчас, глядя на свое отражение,  
Джим был с ними всецело согласен.

Он сильно похудел, хоть и не до опасной границы, темные круги под глазами делали их еще больше, шрам на месте левого уха скрывала повязка… да и ноги без пальцев смотрелись странно. 

Он выглядел таким слабым и хрупким… Да и ощущал себя ничуть не лучше. Спасибо целителям, растившим недостающие части тела в лаборатории – они уверили Джима, что операцию можно будет провести уже в конце недели. 

Джим вздохнул, и шагнул в душ, чтобы наконец-то помыться без посторонней помощи. 

Он довольно быстро понял, что вулканцы превзошли сами себя в организации удобного пребывания в госпитале человека. Джим занимал отдельную палату, предназначенную для высокопоставленных вулканцев и почетных гостей: температура в ней была подобрана максимально комфортная для человека, что означало определенные неудобства для самих целителей, заходивших проведать пациента. Надо отметить, что делали они это достаточно часто.

Джим был уверен, что здесь не обошлось без Спока: того, похоже, объявили официальным опекуном Кирка, и вулканец немедленно воспользовался своими правами, поясняя целителям как следует обращаться с человеком. Такой вывод Джим сделал из того, что Спок ни на шаг не отходил от него и опекал человека, как только мог.

Не сказать, чтобы Джим был сильно против. Несмотря на инцидент с Кобаяши Мару, Спок оставался единственным существом, знакомым Джиму на этой планете. С ним было проще, чем с другими вулканцами – их постоянные поклоны и уважительные кивки пугали Джима. Со Споком же он оставался просто «мистером Кирком» и иногда удостаивался легкого кивка. Он бы предпочел, чтобы Спок звал его Джим, но подобное предложение было вежливо и решительно отклонено.

Чувствуя, что колени начали сдавать, Джим быстро домылся и вышел из кабинки, хотя он все еще не чувствовал себя чистым: ультразвуковой душ был крайне эффективен, но не давал ощущения чистоты, а воду на засушливом Вулкане экономили.

Джим медленно натянул на себя тонкую полотняную тунику по колено (обычную одежду пациентов Ши’Кара) и направился обратно к кровати: Спок как обычно ждал его там, сидя на стуле с паддом в руках.

\- Все в порядке? – вулканец поднял голову и посмотрел на Джима, устраивающегося на кровати.

\- Я, знаешь ли, не маленький и вполне могу добраться до ванной и обслужить себя сам, - ответ вышел резковат: Спок всего лишь серьёзно относился к своим обязанностям, как и  
полагалось вулканцу. Он скорее всего, даже не понимал, что излишне опекает Джима.

\- Я не имел в виду тот факт, что вы еще не достигли возраста зрелости, мистер Кирк, - совершенно спокойно отозвался Спок.

\- Проехали, - Джим вздохнул и откинулся на подушки, - просто… поверить не могу, что мне до сих пор так хреново, хотя я провел здесь две недели еще до того, как очнулся.

\- Когда вас забирали с Нарады, ваше состояние было крайне тяжелым. Вполне логично, что восстановление займет гораздо больше времени чем обычно.

Джим зажмурился и молча проклял вулканскую логику.

\- Целитель Т’Лкай сообщила, что у вас существуют трудности с получением достаточного количества сна, необходимого для отдыха.

\- Да неужели, - глаз Джим так и не открыл.

\- Вам снятся кошмары?

\- Да, - прошептал Джим, - все размыто, ничего конкретного… Ну, просто обычный кошмар, знаешь?

\- Нет, не знаю. Вулканцы не видят снов и потому у нас не бывает кошмаров.

Джим удивленно перекатился на бок и уставился на Спока.

\- Правда что ли? Совсем никаких снов?

\- Никаких, - Спок выключил падд и отложил его в сторону, - нам достаточно небольшого количества сна для отдыха, и мы никогда не погружаемся в фазу быстрого сна, необходимую людям.  
Большая часть энергии восстанавливается в течении медитации, которая редко длится дольше трех стандартных часов.

Джим задумчиво кивнул.

\- Мне бы не помешало. Отдохнуть, не беспокоясь о кошмарах.

\- Вы желаете изучить технику вулканской медитации? – спросил Спок, приподнимая брови – Джим быстро понял, что это был своеобразный способ демонстрации удивления.

\- Ну, не совсем. А это вообще возможно? – Джиму стало по-настоящему интересно.

\- Для этого не требуется особого типа сознания, присущего только вулканцам: по крайней мере, для начальных стадий… сомневаюсь, что вам будет доступен глубокий транс, наподобие лечебного, но у вас вполне получится очистить разум и избавиться от самых тревожных ощущений. Моя мать освоила эту технику в совершенстве.

\- Погоди. Твоя мать? Она – человек?

\- Утвердительно, - Джиму показалось, или Спок и вправду заерзал на стуле? – моя мать родом с Земли.

\- Так ты наполовину человек, так? – Джим улыбнулся и поудобнее оперся на правую руку, свободную от капельниц, - неудивительно, что тебя назначили моей нянькой. Посчитали тебя самым выгодным кандидатом из-за твоего происхождения.

Спок скованно кивнул, сосредоточившись на точке где-то за спиной Джима.

\- Думаю, это частично послужило основой. Так же, как и наше предыдущее знакомство и моя служба на Земле, среди людей.

\- Кстати, спасибо, - сказал Джим, - я знаю, что не очень-то тебе нравлюсь, да и торчать здесь со мной целыми днями должно быть скучно, но я ужасно благодарен за компанию.

Спок немедленно повернулся у нему:

\- Вы пришли к ошибочному выводу, - резко сказал он.

Джим чуть было не вздрогнул от неожиданности. 

\- О… Хм.. Я просто подумал… Ну, после Кобаяши Мару и всего того, что произошло на Энтерпрайз…

\- Я серьезно ошибся в оценке твоего характера, oveh, - сообщил Спок, делая ударение на вежливом обращении. Джим нервно сглотнул. – На самом деле ты храбрый и самоотверженный человек, способный сделать тяжелый выбор. Ты прыгнул за красной материей и приказал отправить тебя в открытый космос, принимая собственную смерть. Ты не ожидал, что сможешь выжить, но решил принести себя в жертву ради многих. Ты хотел отдать свою жизнь за чужую для тебя планету. Я, как и другие представители моего народа, признаю то, что ты сделал для нас, а если тебе кажется, что меня не устраивает твое общество, я приношу искренние извинения и постараюсь откорректировать свое поведение в будущем.

Это была впечатляющая речь, у Джима аж щеки запылали, и он медленно повернулся обратно на спину, уставившись в потолок.

\- Ты говоришь так, как будто я – герой. Которым я не являюсь. Я чуть не умер от ужаса, когда сиганул с платформы, я чуть не рехнулся, приказывая тебе транспортировать меня в космос, я рыдал как младенец, когда Неро…

Джим сбился с мысли, чувствуя, что у него перехватывает дыхание. От разговоров о том, произошло на Нараде, его тошнило, хотя он почти ничего не помнил.

\- Если помните, цель Кобаяши Мару в том, чтобы команда испытала страх перед лицом неминуемой гибели, - тон Спока, кажется, стал еще жёстче. - Испытывать страх – это не слабость. Слабость – это поддаться этому страху, позволить ему руководить собой. Вы не позволили страху победить вас, когда принимали решение. Чувство страха ничуть не умаляет ваш подвиг. Оно просто делает вас человеком.

Джим с ужасом ощутил подступающие к горлу рыдания.

\- Я хотел, чтобы я не делал этого, знаешь? – признался Джим, чувствуя себя абсолютно беззащитным. – Они пытали меня, а я думал «Зачем ты это сделал? Идиот! Ты бы не оказался здесь, если бы не это!» Я сожалел о своем поступке, понимаешь? Желал никогда не спасать твою планету! Желал, чтобы вы все сдохли, только бы я остался жив! Понимаешь, Спок? Я желал, чтобы Вулкан исчез! Взорвался к чертям!

Джима трясло, и он свернулся калачиком спиной к Споку.

Несколько минут ничего не происходило, потом пальцы Спока коснулись плеча поверх тонкой ткани. Он все еще молчал, но его прикосновение успокаивало. Они провели в тишине все оставшееся до обеда время.  
__ __ __

Джим никогда в жизни не видел, чтобы Боунс плакал.

Нет, он конечно знал, что за внешней невозмутимостью доктор скрывал чувствительную и эмоциональную натуру, но дрожащие губы и блестящие глаза напугали Джима до мурашек. Он как-то не горел желанием слишком уж часто видеть Боунса с глазами на мокром месте.

\- Эй, со мной все в порядке, - выпалил Джим, как только связь наладилась. Он пытался сказать это успокаивающим тоном, и не сорваться на половине фразы.

\- В порядке? В порядке! У тебя, черт побери, нет уха! Ты худой как листок, и бледный как смерть! Что из этого можно отнести к «в порядке» ?! – голос у Боунса был подозрительно хриплый.

\- Прости, - скорбно вздохнул Джим.

\- Ага, лучше бы ты чувствовал раскаяние! Ты хоть представляешь, как я испугался? Мы ничего не знали, Джим, понимаешь? Не знали, куда они тебя отправили, ранен ли ты, или вовсе мертв… - тут Боунс сбился, а Джим ощутил желание забиться в самый дальний темный угол и никогда не вылезать оттуда.

Боунс минуту собирался с мыслями и уже тише продолжил:

\- Никогда не делай так больше, слышишь? Никогда. Ты уже достаточно спас мир! Еще одна подобная выходка и я заставлю тебя пожалеть об этом, понял, парень?

Джим сглотнул и серьезно кивнул. За его спиной Спок шагнул к выходу из комнаты, видимо достаточно раздраженный вопиющей демонстрацией эмоций для того, чтобы перестать наблюдать за Джимом каждую секунду.

\- И это не только я, знаешь? Все волновались и рвали жилы, чтобы только вытащить тебя оттуда. Нам чертовски повезло, что нас не отправило прямым рейсом в ад за провернутый трюк.

\- Я слышал. Прости.

\- Черт, Джим, ты был весь залит кровью, когда мы добрались до тебя. Я не знал, за что хвататься первым делом, мы чуть было не решили, что ты умрешь прямо у меня на руках, и это после всего того, что нам пришлось пройти!

\- Прости, - повторил Джим. Не шмыгнул носом. Нет-нет, точно не шмыгнул. – и спасибо. Правда, спасибо. Спасибо всем.

\- Ну, это, - отозвался Боунс, быстро вытирая глаза свободной рукой, - я рад, что ты не того… не мертв, в смысле. Просто чтобы ты знал.

Они молча уставились друг на друга – слова куда-то пропали после того как Джим был отчитан.

\- Боунс? – растерянно сказал Джим.

\- Да?

\- Просто… будь в порядке, пока меня нет, ладно?

\- Буду, Джим. И ты береги себя. Пиши каждую неделю, понял? Пиши, и отбери у вулканцев копию своей медкарты, понял? Я должен знать, если они начнут лечить тебя своей тумбо-юмбой!

\- Я попрошу Спока.

\- Он к тебе хорошо относится? – спросил Боунс, дернув уголком рта, - Не злится из-за Мару?

\- Нет, он правда очень мил. Все очень милы и замечательно заботятся обо мне, правда.

\- Ну ты же спас их планету, - Боунс многозначительно поднял бровь.

\- Ну… да, - Джиму явно было неловко, и он не хотел снова говорить на эту тему.

Боунс знающе посмотрел на него.

\- Хорошо, я понял. Мне пора, парень, а ты отдыхай, слышишь? И если ты не будешь мне писать, я сам прилечу на Вулкан и отшлёпаю тебя по заднице!

\- Интересное предложение! – вяло сострил Джим и улыбнулся. Боунс скривился и прервал звонок.

Спок зашел в комнату сразу же, как только погас экран коммуникатора. Похоже, он никуда и не уходил. 

\- Вижу, вы закончили. Давайте я провожу вас в палату.

Джим вздохнул и поднялся со своего места за консолью, направляясь к Споку, который терпеливо ожидал его с инвалидной коляской крайне вулканского дизайна, сплошь из стекла и металла. Если бы Джим не учился сдерживать свои эмоциональные проявления находясь на Вулкане, он бы недовольно скривился.

\- Из тебя вышла прекрасная сиделка, - все же не удержался от саркастичного комментария Джим, руля попискивающей коляской вслед за Споком.

Тот не удостоил ремарку ответом, продолжая вести Джима в палату. Джим кивал вулканцам, встречающимся им по пути – те вежливо кивали в ответ, и уважительно приветствовали Кирка. Здоровым ухом он то и дело слышал почтительные обращения и тихие комментарии – ему все еще странно было ощущать себя национальным героем, но он потихоньку привыкал к шепоткам и заинтересованным взглядам. 

\- Я заметил, что вы не стали звонить семье, мистер Кирк, - с осторожным любопытством пробормотал Спок, когда они шли по пустому коридору.

Джим одеревенел спиной.

\- Не стал, да.

Спок больше ничего не спросил.  
__ __ __

\- А кто забрал красную материю? – внезапно спросил Джим. Мысль об этом только что пришла к нему в голову.

Спок поднял взгляд от шахматной доски, установленной на парящем столике рядом с кроватью Джима и вопросительно наклонил голову.

\- Пожалуйста поясните.

\- После того, как Неро поднял меня на корабль, он приказал своим прихвостням подготовить еще одну капсулу, - пояснил Джим, - но корабль с материей куда-то исчез.

\- Вы знаете об этом корабле? – Спок странно дернул бровями.

Джим скривился:

\- Неро очень много болтал в перерывах между… ну…

\- Ясно… - медленно произнес Спок, - Мистер Кирк, боюсь, мне пришлось умолчать о некоторых фактах.

\- А? Это о чем же?

\- Это сложно объяснить. Да и понять не проще.

\- Но ты попробуй.

Спок замялся и отвел взгляд.

\- Я бы предпочел, чтобы вы еще немного подождали объяснений. По крайней мере, до тех пор, когда вас вылечат и отпустят из госпиталя.

\- Ты говоришь так, как будто это что-то крайне важное, - отметил Джим, задумавшись о причинах такой секретности.

\- Мне кажется, что это именно что-то «крайне важное», и я бы не хотел прерывать процесс вашего восстановления, подвергая вас стрессу. 

\- Ну, теперь я просто буду волноваться до тех пор, пока меня не долечат! – фыркнул Джим.

\- Прошу прощения, - сказал Спок. И больше ничего.

Джим молча вытаращился на Спока, и сухо хохотнул:

\- Ладно, оставляй меня в неведении, - Джим передвинул коня, решительно атакуя ферзя Спока, и радуясь тому, что он перестал ронять фигуры при каждом движении. Он начинал привыкать к онемению в кончиках пальцев. 

Спок задумчиво уставился на доску: Джиму показалось, что он был раздражен.  
__ __ __

«Я нытик», - осознал Джим, созерцая гипоспреи в руках у Т’Лкай, перекочевавшие на прикроватный столик. «Один большой комок нытья».

\- Ты взволнован, oveh. Тебе нужно успокоиться для того, чтобы мои приготовления были эффективны. 

Черт, и он опять проецировал свои чувства.

Спок рассказал ему, что большинство вулканцев были способны воспринять сильные эмоции других существ поблизости, даже не будучи с ними в контакте. Звучало увлекательно, но учитывая, что Джим то и дело паниковал, заметив тень острых ушей в сумраке: ему снова мерещились ромуланцы.

Сейчас Джим был твердо уверен, что большинство лекарей растеряли остатки уважения к нему, их драгоценному oveh. Он уже четыре раза разрыдался в присутствии Т’Лкай с того момента как пришел в себя. 

\- Простите, hassu T’Lkai, - Джим вздохнул, с ненавистью косясь на гипоспреи. 

Он старался использовать больше голийского в речи – это казалось подходящим и вежливым, к тому же процесс вспоминания форм уважительного обращения и титулов помогал отвлечься от ощущения неудобства перед расой телепатов.

\- Я могу что-то сделать, что облегчить твое эмоциональное состояние?

Джим был уверен, что она воспринимает его словно вулканского малыша, который еще не научился контролировать свои эмоции. Это было бы даже забавно, если бы не предстоящая операция. Ему предстояло провести два часа в бессознательном состоянии, под скальпелями и чужими прикосновениями.

Эта перспектива повторения беззащитного и беспомощного положения ужасно пугала его, хоть и была совершенно нелогична. Вулканцы не навредят ему: скорее наоборот, они потратили массу усилий чтобы вырастить недостающие части тела, постигая особенности человеческой физиологии. 

\- Не думаю, - сказал Джим, - я постараюсь держать себя под контролем. Простите, что это влияет на вас.

\- Я понимаю, что это обычно для людей, oveh. Вы подвержены эмоциям и открыто выражаете их. 

\- Да, это так. Я понимаю, вам может быть неприятно. Спок говорил, что вы воспринимаете эмоции, если они слишком сильны. Я бы не хотел… расстроить ваш контроль. 

\- Мой ментальный контроль достаточно крепок, oveh, - кажется, она была оскорблена. Ну блин.

\- Да, конечно, hassu. Я не хотел утверждать обратное.

Похоже, ему пора было просто заткнуться. Заткнуться и глубоко дышать, потому что подобное сердцебиение было явно неполезно, ладони взмокли, потеряли чувствительность, и ноги под простыней дрожали.

Возможно, ТЛкай следовало просто применить нервный захват и спокойно готовить его к операции, вместо того, чтобы выслушивать его истерические ментальные вопли ужаса.

И снова состояние Джима облегчило появление Спока: он не очень понимал, с чем это связано, скорее всего с тем, что каждый раз, как Джим просыпался от кошмара, уверенный в том, что он снова попал в руки Неро, Спок помогал ему прийти в себя. И похоже его сознание приняло тот факт, что Спок – не угроза, а скорее тихая гавань.

\- Не ощущай вину за страх, - сказал Спок, приветствуя ТЛкай быстрым таалом и торопясь к кровати Джима, - постарайся успокоить его. Обратись к логике – никто здесь не желает тебе зла, бояться – нелогично.

Видимо Джим уже слишком много времени провел в обществе вулканцев, потому что это действительно успокоило его, вместо того чтобы вызвать привычное раздражение.

\- Я пытаюсь, Спок. Правда.

\- Позволь мне помочь тебе, указав на логическую последовательность.

Джим просто кивнул, вслушиваясь в то, как Спок сосредоточенно перечислял причины, по которым Джиму не стоило бояться операции, то и дело цитируя отрывки из учения Сурака, подходящие к случаю. Джим подумал о том, что ему следовало принять предложение Спока об уроках медитации и логического мышления.

\- Но что-то может пойти не так, - возразил он по окончанию речи, - особенно когда речь идет о нервных окончаниях.

\- Хирургическое вмешательство всегда несет определенные риски. Но в твоем случае польза от него перевешивает риск на девяносто семь процентов. Согласие на процедуру в этом случае логично.

\- Похоже на правду, - отозвался Джим. Он все еще был не в восторге, но хотя бы сердце перестало пытаться допрыгнуть до горла, да и ТЛкай уже удовлетворенно кивала.

\- Благодарю тебя. Мистер Кирк достаточно успокоен для проведения инъекции.

И прежде чем Джим успел среагировать, она прижала гипошприц к его шее. Джим вздрогнул, но остался спокоен.

\- Ты же будешь смотреть? - спросил он Спока, когда его уже слегка повело от лекарств. 

\- Несмотря на то, что это место обычно занято обучающимися лекарями, я получил разрешение наблюдать за операцией, - слегка склонил голову Спок.

Джим не знал, отчего ему стало лучше, но это произошло.

Скоро приготовления были завершены, и Джима перевезли в хирургию: там его ждали еще три лекаря в подобии хирургических роб.

\- Желаешь увидеть выращенные органы перед началом операции? – спросил Джима лекарь Серран.

\- Да, конечно, - отозвался Джим, взглядом разыскивая знакомую фигуру в затемненной наблюдательной комнате.

\- Воссоздать их и правда оказалось несложно, как мы и думали, - сообщил ему лекарь, демонстрируя прозрачную емкость.

Джим повернулся посмотреть на нее и моментально отвлекся от своих тревог, удивленно вздохнув.

\- Оно… оно заостренное, - тупо произнес он, таращась на новое ухо.

Серран кивнул: хотя его лицо оставалось невозмутимо, Джим понял, что он был не так уж и спокоен и явно волновался о реакции Джима.

\- Действительно. Ты считаешь это неподходящим, oveh?

\- Нет, - Джим был немного обескуражен, почти… тронут. – Нет… оно вполне подходит.

На новые пальцы Джим только покосился и расслабил шею. Т’Лкай приблизилась к нему с еще одним шприцом и кислородной маской. Джим снова нашел взглядом Спока, статуей высящегося среди остальных вулканцев, заполняющих комнату – операция на человеке была редким зрелищем.

Джим не сводил глаз со Спока до самого конца.


	2. dahkuh

Спок понимал, что торопиться – нелогично. Лекари ясно дали понять, что не выпустят Кирка из госпиталя до позднего вечера, учитывая его происхождение и ослабленное состояние. Было бы неразумно позволять человеку страдать под палящим вулканским солнцем в полдень, так что Спок запланировал свое прибытие точно на закат.

Но все же Спок ускорил шаги, как только вышел из транспортного шаттла и направился к высокому, ярко освещенному зданию госпиталя.

С момента операции прошло целых пять дней, прежде чем лекари согласились выписать Кирка: он был все еще истощен и нуждался в еженедельных осмотрах до тех пор, пока его сердце и иммунная система не придут в норму. Хорошо, что хоть с кровати разрешили вставать.

По дороге к туболифтам в холле госпиталя, Спок снова вспомнил, каким стало выражение лица Кирка, когда Спок пригласил человека пожить в доме семьи Т’Гай.

Спока воспитывала человеческая женщина, да и обучение в стенах Академии на Земле конечно же приучило его к тому, что человеческое лицо имеет сотни выражений и способно отображать множество эмоций, но… Искреннее удивление и восторг, которые Спок с легкостью прочел на лице Джима, были довольно-таки нелогичны. Спок же ясно дал понять, что назначен опекуном человека на все время пребывания на Вулкане. Так что удивляться здесь было совершенно нечему. И Спок не делал ничего, что могло послужить причиной такой радости – всего лишь выполнял свой долг вулканца и помощника Кирка.

Однако, Спок достаточно быстро понял, что там, где дело касалось Кирка, предсказуемая логика была неприменима. Когда он впервые увидел этого человека, Спок был полностью убежден, что кадет с заносчивой ухмылкой на лице был эгоистичен, тщеславен и совершенно не подходил для командирского курса, если не сказать – для всего Звездного Флота. По тем же причинам Спок не понимал логики действий капитана Пайка, когда тот назначал Кирка временным первым офицером Энтерпрайз и поручал ему такую важную миссию, как разрушение бура, угрожающего Вулкану.

И тогда, Кирк поступил совершенно непредсказуемо - не только отсоединил бур, но и прыгнул за устройством с красной материей, которое уже летело к Вулкану.

Спок не мог отрицать что в тот момент он испытал эмоцию: чистое ошеломление, близкое к шоку – от этой бескорыстной жертвы человека, которого Спок воспринимал средоточием худших качеств терран - тщеславия, незрелости и эгоизма.  
Это было величайшим его заблуждением. Поступок Кирка одобрил бы любой вулканец: он поставил потребности многих выше потребностей одного.

Но сожаление – нелогично. Kaiidth.

Когда Спок шагнул в палату, его встретили такой широкой улыбкой, что он забыл о всех своих думах.

\- Спок! – в интонации человека было даже слишком много энтузиазма. – Наконец-то!

\- Я уверен, что прибыл точно вовремя, мистер Кирк, - спокойно отозвался Спок, оглядывая Кирка, сидящего на кровати.

Спок отметил, что Кирк воспользовался предложенной помощью, и заказал себе новую одежду: несомненно, земного покроя – длинные прямые брюки и рубашка с коротким рукавом – но Спок легко узнал прочную и практичную вулканскую ткань. Кто-то озаботился тем, чтобы пошить эти вещи, вместо того, чтобы просто реплицировать их из стандартной полисмеси. Сумка, стоящая на полу рядом с кроватью, указывала на то, что комплектов одежды было пошито несколько.

Спок не был удивлен тем, что работники госпиталя так ответственно подошли к выполнению просьбы Кирка. Человек просто еще не понимал, насколько важным было его благополучие для жителей Вулкана. Он видел совсем немногое, только отношение к нему лекарей – за стенами же госпиталя вулканцы всех рангов и классов находили логичным обмен информацией о местонахождении Кирка и состоянии его здоровья.

Это отношение к достижениям иноземца было для Спока самым близким аналогом восхищения – столь единодушного, что оно приобретало эмоциональную окраску. Если он правильно оценил кулуарные перешептывания в ШиКаре, даже вулканские старейшины проявляли беспрецедентный интерес к человеку.

\- Hassu Т’Лкай официально выписала меня, - пробормотал Кирк, явно пытаясь подавить улыбку, так и рвущуюся наружу. Он встал, и подхватил со столика падд, одолженный Споком. Сейчас Кирк был далеко от Земли, так что кроме падда и сумки с вещами, у него с собой ничего не было.

Усилия, прилагаемые Кирком для того, чтобы не доставлять неудобств вулканцам, не ускользнули от внимания Спока. Он замечал, как Кирк ищет нужные слова в словаре, прислушивается и читает тексты про вулканскую культуру, и то и дело вворачивает фразы на вполне чистом голийском в разговоры с работниками госпиталя. Кроме того, он сознательно пытался скрывать наиболее сильные эмоции и следил за культурой расстояния и прикосновений.

Первоначальная оценка Джеймса Тиберия Кирка как человека эгоистичного и не заботящегося об окружающих с каждым днем наблюдений становилась все менее и менее логичной.

\- Тогда я приглашаю тебя проследовать в мой дом. Он находится в пригороде ШиКара. Шаттл доставит нас туда за примерно восемнадцать с половиной минут.

\- Ах, примерно… - повторил Кирк, щуря глаза. Спок опознал это выражение лица как «веселое».

Одной из вещей, которых Спок не мог понять никогда, был человеческий обычай дразниться. Но опять же, мать Спока никогда не была способна полностью подавить эту странную особенность. Возможно, эта была слишком фундаментальное свойство человеческого характера, которое нельзя было убрать до конца.

\- Ты готов отправляться?

\- Более чем готов, - уверенно ответил Кирк и шагнул к двери. Он явно очень хотел покинуть эту комнату, с которой его связывало столько противоречивых воспоминаний и ощущений.

Зная, что указывать на нелогичность высказывания бесполезно, Спок просто пошел вперед, указывая дорогу. Как только они вышли из лифта на первом этаже, Спок обратил внимание на заинтересованные взгляды в их сторону, но он только сжал губы и зашагал вперед, немедленно замедлив шаг, осознав, что Кирк сейчас не способен идти так же быстро.

\- Ух ты, здесь и правда жарко, - выдохнул Кирк, как только они вышли в закатное тепло ШиКара.

\- Всего лишь тридцать восемь целых семь десятых градуса Цельсия, - обнадежил его Спок, - солнце уже зашло – днем здесь гораздо жарче.

\- Что, правда гораздо жарче? Какой сейчас сезон?

\- Эквивалент земной середины весны, полагаю.

\- Вот как, - явно расстроенно отозвался Кирк.

Отметив расстройство Кирка по поводу погодных условий, Спок указал на один из округлых серебристых шаттлов, припаркованных у госпиталя.

\- Мы можем установить комфортную температуру внутри шаттла, - пояснил он, подходя ближе и вытаскивая из кармана кредитный чип. Сенсор тихо пискнул, разблокировав дверь.

Короткими отточенными движениями Спок забил дорогу в навигатор, и придержал дверь для Кирка. Как только они оба оказались внутри, дверь плотно закрылась.

Кирк внимательно смотрел на Спока, настраивающего климат-контроль.

\- Я бы не хотел, чтобы ты мерз.

\- Поверь мне, вулканцы способны переносить и гораздо более низкие температуры, не испытывая неудобств. Местами температура ночью в наших пустынях достигает минус пятнадцати градусов Цельсия. Если не оставаться там слишком долго без укрытия, с нами ничего не случится.

Шаттл двинулся с места, найдя лазейку в плотном вечернем движении. Кирк промокнул пот со лба и повернулся к окну, разглядывая виды столицы. Спок смог поближе разглядеть его левое ухо.

Спок не ожидал, что целители вырастят человеку вулканское по форме ухо – плотное и с заостренным кончиком. Случайно такое получиться не могло, потому что человеческое ДНК не несло в себе подобных отличий. Когда он поинтересовался о причинах этого у целителя Серрана, тот сообщил, что таковым было желание Старейшин.

Еще один знак того, что Кирк был им крайне интересен. Спок не собрал еще достаточно данных, чтобы понять все их предпосылки, но они явно были в высшей степени необычными. Спок еще и сам не до конца понял, согласен ли он с тем, что происходит.

Он видел выражение лица Кирка, когда он коснулся острого кончика новоприобретенного уха, глядя на себя в зеркало, предложенное ТЛкай. Спок сомневался, понимал ли он насколько беспрецедентным было решение наградить не-вулканца отличительной чертой вулканца, но сдержался и промолчал. Кирк тоже не стал спрашивать, да и расстроенным не выглядел.

Они не очень-то общались по пути к дому Спока – Кирк иногда спрашивал о цели того или иного здания или смысле знака. Так, его кажется, вполне устраивало просто смотреть на проносящиеся за окном пейзажи.

\- Тут все очень… упорядочено, - в конце концов сказал он. – Очень аккуратно и ясно.

\- Логика и порядок всегда сопутствуют друг другу, - напомнил ему Спок и Кирк согласно кивнул.

\- Конечно.

Высокие здания центра сменились строениями пониже, частично или полностью встроенными в красно-коричневые скалы, обычные для Вулкана. В основном это были клановые дома, стоящие на вековых фундаментах. На улицах стало меньше транспорта, и шаттл заметно ускорился, направляясь к указанной точке.

\- Когда они прибыли, Спок не смог удержаться от внимательного наблюдения за реакцией Кирка.

\- Это твой дом? – Кирк явно был потрясен видом, открывшимся из окошка шаттла.

Спок разделял его восторг. Архитектурные достижения его клана были воистину достойны похвалы: чистые линии незаметно вплетались в вычурный стиль прошлых веков. Вскоре после Реформации архитекторы перестали добавлять в отделку бесполезные декоративные детали.

\- Это так, - Спок распахнул дверь шаттла, - пойдем, внутри прохладнее.

Он дождался, пока Кирк выйдет из машины, а затем несколькими короткими движениями запрограммировал ее полет на ближайшую станцию.

Они вошли в дом через парадный вход, в тень атриума. Кирк восхищенно разглядывал стены, явно заинтересовавшись надписями.

\- Это древняя вулканская скоропись, - пояснил Спок, привычно складывая руки за спиной, - основные постулаты учения Сурака и мудрые высказывания моих предков. Там дальше слева генеалогическое древо, если тебе интересно.

\- Здесь очень красиво, - Кирк оглянулся на Спока широко распахнутыми голубыми глазами – удивительный цвет, дарованный генетикой.

\- Это эстетически приятно, соглашусь.

Прежде чем Спок успел ответить, легкие быстрые шаги возвестили о приходе матери Спока. Сарек шагал медленно и размеренно.

\- Спок, вот ты где!

\- Здравствуй, мама, - Спок поприветствовал ее та’алом, как только она подошла ближе.

Выпрямив спину, Спок вытерпел легкое прикосновение к щеке. Аманда улыбнулась ему.

Когда Спок был маленький, он спокойно относился к тому, что она физически выражала свою привязанность, пока не осознал, что на Вулкане так не принято и не одобряется. С тех пор она перестала целовать и обнимать сына, хотя в приватной обстановке редко удерживалась от касания щеки двумя пальцами, в измененной форме вулканского поцелуя.

\- Мама, позволь представить тебе досточтимого Джеймса Тиберия Кирка.

Спок пронаблюдал за тем, как она с улыбкой повернулась к Кирку, который немедленно улыбнулся в ответ. Несмотря на то, что его лицо не полностью восстановило подвижность, его улыбка не потеряла ни грамма своего человеческого очарования.

\- Я рада встрече с вами, мистер Кирк, - мягко сказала Аманда, протягивая руку для традиционно земного приветствия.

\- Благодарю вас, миссис… как же к вам обращаются? Миссис Сарек? Или все же Грейсон?

Спок отметил легкий румянец на щеках Кирка, появившийся, пока он искал нужное обращение.

\- Зовите меня просто Аманда. Вы некоторое время пробудете здесь, по-другому будет неудобно.

\- Благодарю. Зовите меня Джим, пожалуйста.

\- Конечно, Джим.

Они продолжали улыбаться друг другу, явно дружелюбно осматриваясь. Даже несмотря на то, что он привык и к более эмоциональным человеческим приветствиям, Спок испытал странный дискомфорт, наблюдая за тем, как быстро его мать с Кирком нашли общий язык.

\- Я просил Спока тоже называть меня Джимом, - наконец сказал Кирк, значительно посмотрев на Спока, - но он до сих пор настаивает на «мистер Кирк».

\- Если желаешь, я постараюсь звать тебя по имени, когда мы наедине, - сдержанно отозвался Спок, увидев взгляд матери в свою сторону, - Джим.

Кирк тепло улыбнулся ему и снова повернулся к Аманде, которая пригласила их в гостиную на вечерний чай с фруктами.

Спок в основном молчал, пока Джим с Амандой болтали о земном, обсуждая вещи, которые мама Спока пропустила, пока не жила на Земле, и особенности смены климата.  
Когда они на секундочку прервались, Спок мягко вклинился в разговор.

\- А где же отец, мама?

\- На Верховном Совете, - ответила Аманда, поднимая брови. Спок знал, что подобное движение означало, что Совет был очень важным. – думаю, скоро вернется. Он говорил, что это скорее всего, займет всего несколько часов.  
Расчеты Аманды оказались верны. Сарек появился в гостиной через три целых семь десятых минуты. Он был одет в парадный костюм для очень важных дипломатических случаев.

Спок поднялся на ноги, приветствуя отца та’алом и сдержанно произнес:

\- Dif-tor heh smusma, osa-mekh.

Сарек ответил быстрым жестом и перевел взгляд на гостя. Кирк тоже встал и перестал улыбаться. Спокойно и сдержанно он продемонстрировал вполне сносный та’ал и сказал:

\- Dif-tor heh smusma, kevet-dutar.

Хорошо зная отца, Спок понял, что тот не ожидал от Кирка приличных познаний в голийском.

\- Dif-tor heh smusma, oveh, - ответил Сарек. - La’rom’lasha.

Спок дернулся, не уверенный, что Кирк знает достаточно, но тот спокойно ответил:

\- La’ertau sochya t’okelek.

От взгляда Спока не укрылась улыбка матери, когда она поднялась со своего места, чтобы поприветствовать мужа. Ей явно понравилось, что Кирк делает такие успехи в голийском.

\- Вы являетесь желанным и досточтимым гостем в этом доме, - сказал Сарек, переходя на Стандарт, - твои познания в голийском также достойны похвалы, oveh.

\- Всегда есть многое, чему еще стоит научиться, kevet-dutar, - официально отозвался Кирк.

\- Это так, - согласился Сарек и повернулся к жене.

Спок вежливо отвернулся, когда они сомкнули пальцы, снова сосредотачиваясь на Кирке. Судя по тому, с каким интересом он таращился на родителей Спока, интимность жеста дошла и до него.

Они снова расселись у стола, но теперь, по прибытии Сарека, все стало как будто более официальным. Несмотря на то, что у него был большой опыт взаимодействия с людьми, Кирка явно давило его присутствие.  
Аманда и Сарек обменялись парой тихих фраз, и Сарек снова обратился к Кирку.

\- Oveh, для меня будет честью передать тебе приглашение Старейшин присоединиться к ним на традиционном дневном приеме пищи через два дня.

Кирк пару раз моргнул, вопросительно покосившись на Спока, прежде чем определиться с ответом.

\- Я конечно же почту за честь присоединиться к ним.

\- Хорошо, oveh. Я уведомлю их о твоем согласии.

\- Могу я поинтересоваться причиной собрания, osa-mekh? – осторожно спросил Спок.

Сарек ответил Споку отчетливо резко.

\- Это касается досточтимого мистера Кирка и Старейшин.

\- Я не могу пойти туда со Споком? – Кирк снова покосился на него.

Спок заметил, как отец дернул бровями.

\- Ты, конечно, можешь сам решить, хочешь ли ты взять с собой почетного гостя.

\- Я просто не хочу никого оскорбить, - быстро добавил Кирк, чувствуя, что так поступать не следует, - Просто Спок так хорошо информировал меня, и помогал… избежать неприятностей.

Аманда рассмеялась и напряжение в комнате немного спало.

\- Я рада, что Спок хорошо заботится о тебе, - сказала она, и Кирк немедленно отозвался улыбкой.

\- Я уверен, что у Старейшин есть свои причины для того, чтобы сделать эту встречу приватной, - сказал Спок, - логично будет последовать их мудрости. Я уверен, что ты прекрасно справишься сам, Джим.

Спок почувствовал, что отец посмотрел на него, когда он произнес имя Кирка. Он также отметил, что Сарек использовал все почетные титулы и формы, обращаясь к Кирку как к равному Старейшине.

\- Если ты так считаешь, - сказал Кирк, склонив голову, хотя всем было очевидно, что он не считал, что хорошо справится сам.

\- Ты должно быть устал, Джим, - сказала Аманда. Ее обращение по имени Сарек не порицал, - Спок, почему бы тебе не показать гостевую спальню и все остальное.

В общем, Аманда явно хотела поговорить с Сареком наедине. Спок знал, что от жены он явно будет скрывать меньше.

\- Хорошо, мама, - отозвался Спок, поднимаясь на ноги. – Пойдем со мной, Джим?

Спок рывком выпал из своей ночной медитации, услышав панические крики, эхом разносившиеся по всему дому. Кричал совершенно точно Кирк, и Спок одним плавным движением поднялся на ноги, оправляя одежду и устремляясь в сторону гостевой спальни.

Раздвижные створки были полуоткрыты, а под каменными сводами звук разносился быстро — так что крики наверняка были слышны очень далеко. Спок шагнул в комнату и с трудом подавил желание заткнуть уши и отступить — вместо этого он торопливо махнул ладонью перед сенсором у двери, включая верхний свет.

— Мистер Кирк, — громко позвал Спок, подойдя к кровати.

Джим метался во сне, сбросив легкое вязаное покрывало с обнаженной груди — из одежды на нем были только темные штаны, смявшиеся и сползающие на сторону из-за резких движений. В нос Спока ударил резкий запах мочи.

Целители предупреждали Спока о подобном, но вид беспокойно мечущегося и кричащего от страха во сне Кирка все равно взволновал его.  
— Мистер Кирк, — тщетно повторил он.

Джим по-прежнему выкрикивал бессвязные фразы, срывая голос от напряжения. Спок чувствовал, как волны безотчетного ужаса бились о ментальные щиты его разума. Становилось понятно, что словами тут дело не решить. Споку придется будить его насильно — прикосновением.

Мысленно собравшись и подготовив свой разум к атаке столь сильных эмоций, Спок наклонился и крепко сжал плечи Джима.

Эмоциональный выброс чуть не обрушил Спока на колени: ему и прежде приходилось успокаивать Кирка, но никогда еще — будить от кошмара, касаясь кожи. Разум Спока был охвачен жутким животным страхом, таким, что перехватывало дыхание.

— Мистер Кирк, — все-таки смог выдавить из себя Спок, осторожно тряхнул Джима раз, другой...

Кирк распахнул глаза, жадно хватая воздух ртом, будто после глубокого погружения: он не осознавал происходящего и продолжал кричать, цепляясь пальцами за руки Спока. Он был все еще слишком напуган и растерян, чтобы как следует защитить себя — или хотя бы осознать, что вулканец не представляет угрозы.

— Мистер Кирк, — Спок сцепил зубы, с трудом сдерживая эмоциональный срыв, — мистер Кирк, я не причиню вам вреда. Пожалуйста, успокойтесь.

Наконец, Джим смог сфокусировать взгляд и перестать бороться со Споком. Крики также утихли, сменившись прерывистым хриплым дыханием. Из-за временной связи, Спок ощутил, что человек немного успокоился, хоть все еще был сильно напуган.

— Спок? — наконец прохрипел Джим.

— Да. Вам, похоже приснился очередной кошмар.

— А. Да, — сказал Кирк, дрожа уже не от страха, а от усталости. Пальцы, которыми он так отчаянно цеплялся за руки Спока, расслабились и скользнули ниже: теперь этот жест больше походил на поиски утешения.

Спок начал уставать от столь длительного контакта: он осторожно отпустил плечи Джима, но тот только сильнее сжал пальцы в ответ. Во время борьбы он сдвинул рукава рубашки Спока выше локтей и касался обнаженной кожи — Спок все еще чувствовал волны страха, исходившие от него, и это нарушало самоконтроль.

— Вы способны отпустить мои руки? — со всем возможным спокойствием спросил Спок, когда через несколько мгновений ничего не изменилось.

Кирк кивнул, но пальцев не разжал. Медленно, но уверенно, Спок подался назад, пока руки Джима не соскользнули с его. Прекращение прямого контакта было настоящим облегчением, и Спок поспешно восстановил ментальный контроль.

К этому моменту Кирк осознал, что испачкал постель, и густо покраснел, таращась на пятно на штанах, и стараясь не встречаться глазами со Споком. Даже не касаясь Джима, Спок понимал, что тот испытывает чувство сильного стыда.

— Вам не должно быть стыдно, мистер Кирк, — мягко сказал Спок, наклоняясь за упавшим покрывалом. — Вы все еще приходите в себя после обширных травм, и я предполагаю, что смена обстановки на незнакомую еще больше встревожила ваш разум. Рекомендую воспользоваться удобствами в соседнем помещении, чтобы привести себя в порядок, пока я сменю вам постель.

Кирк молча кивнул, и по-прежнему не смотря на вулканца, заторопился в ванную.

Спок быстро собрал грязное белье и понес его в стирку, намереваясь захватить чистое на обратном пути. Тогда же он и встретил в коридоре свою мать в шелковом халате поверх вулканской ночнушки — обычном наряде для раннего утра и позднего вечера. Распущенные волосы мягкими волнами падали ей на плечи.

— С Джимом все в порядке? — спросила она, удивленно покосившись на стопку у Спока в руках, и в ту же секунду поняв, в чем было дело. Черты ее лица смягчились, а взгляд исполнился заботы, которая так часто была направлена на самого Спока.

— Он был крайне взволнован, но сейчас уже успокоился. Ему снятся интенсивные кошмары, и это беспокоит его.

— Неудивительно, учитывая, что ему пришлось пережить, — согласно кивнула Аманда, провожая сына до гостевой спальни.

— Я полагаю, что он нуждается в ментальном консультировании, — осторожно отметил Спок.

— Ты предлагал ему заняться этим вопросом?

— Еще нет. Уверен, что врачеватели уже выразили мистеру Кирку свои опасения по этому поводу. Также мистер Кирк проявил интерес к изучению вулканских техник медитации.

— Ты бы мог научить его этому, Спок. Это может быть полезно — Джиму либо станет лучше, либо он сможет дождаться возвращения на Землю для прохождения курса терапии.

Спок кивнул, замедлил шаг и понизил голос — до комнаты Кирка оставалось несколько шагов.

— Полагаю, тебе следует вернуться в свою комнату. Твое беспокойство понятно, но я не уверен, что мистеру Кирку в его состоянии будет комфортно в присутствии другого человека.

— Конечно, дорогой. Позаботься о нем.

Прежде чем Спок успел ее остановить, Аманда подняла руку и нежно погладила сына по щеке большим пальцем. В детстве Спок находил это теплое прикосновение успокаивающим.

— Хороших снов, мама, — скованно отозвался он и кивнул в ответ на улыбку матери.

Шагнув в комнату, Спок обнаружил Кирка стоящим у двери. Тот уже переодел штаны и смущенно сжимал грязную пару в руках. Глаза Джима припухли и покраснели, и Спок сразу понял, что он скорее всего расплакался сразу после его ухода.

— Оставьте их у двери, утром я покажу вам, где находится прачечная, — спокойно сказал Спок и направился к кровати.

— Прости, — смущенно сказал Кирк, бросая штаны на пол, — правда прости. Ты не обязан делать все это.

— Вы — наш гость, и выздоравливающий пациент. Оказывать вам помощь до выздоровления вполне логично.

— А где логика в том, что я писаюсь в постель, как маленький?

— Я предположу, что ваш вопрос относится к риторическим, поскольку я сомневаюсь, что должен объяснять вам последствия стресса и травм на человеческую психику.

Удостоверившись, что Кирк не запачкал матрас, Спок принялся перестилать белье, и только резкий вздох Джима заставил его отвлечься и поднять голову.

— Я поранил тебя, — сказал он, указывая на все еще открытые предплечья Спока. Лицо человека выражало глубокое сожаление.

Спок опустил взгляд: на его руках поблескивали зеленым царапины — по три на каждой руке. Он точным движением стряхнул рукава, скрывая травмы.

— Не стоит беспокойства. Они неглубоки — даже дерморегенератор не понадобится. — Спок ловко подвернул углы простыни, расстелил новое одеяло и выпрямился. — Теперь вы можете вернуться ко сну. Если понадобится помощь — позовите меня. Вы же помните, где находится моя комната?

— Да, конечно. Спасибо, Спок. Правда спасибо. Wa’paitaren du.

Спок молча склонил голову, не желая напоминать Кирку о нелогичности ненужной благодарности.

— Отдыхайте.

Спок подхватил с пола штаны и почти уже вышел, когда Кирк окликнул его.

— Спок, подожди!

Тот оглянулся через плечо.

— Да?

— Я... — Джим откашлялся, смущенно потирая лицо, — не мог бы ты... в смысле...

Так и не дождавшись внятного объяснения, Спок вопросительно склонил голову к плечу:

— Вам требуется моя помощь?

Кирк снова побагровел, но все-таки смог выдавить:

— Не мог бы ты... немного побыть со мной? Поговорить, что-нибудь поделать... я не уверен, что смогу быстро уснуть после... этого.

Спок молча уставился на Кирка, пораженный просьбой. Несмотря на то, что Джим уже не раз отмечал, что ему нравится компания Спока, он никак не ожидал, что Джим попросит его побыть с ним в качестве поддержки после кошмара. Спок медленно согласно кивнул.

— Конечно. Сейчас я отнесу это в прачечную, и вернусь. Возможно, вы захотите сыграть в шахматы?

Смущенная улыбка шла Джиму гораздо больше, чем гримаса ужаса.

— Да. Да, это было бы здорово.  
__ __ __

Завтрак, как и всегда, проходил в тишине, которая человеку могла показаться неловкой.

Кирк, как только сел за стол, принялся пространно извиняться за причиненные ночью неудобства, совершенно по-земному робко краснея.

Хотя и Сарек, и Аманда уверили его, что об этом не стоило беспокоиться, судя по последовавшей тишине и еще более пространным извинениям, Кирк так не считал. Спок видел, что и ел Джим без привычного энтузиазма. Прежде он не высказывал претензий по поводу вулканской еды, но сегодня она его явно чем-то не устраивала.

— Тебе не нравится thas t’kheh, Джим? — осторожно спросил он, кивая на тарелку с протертыми зернами. Аманда говорила, что они похожи на земную овсянку, только слаще.

— Нет, все отлично, спасибо, — отозвался Кирк и немедленно зачерпнул побольше, торопливо жуя.

— Мне всегда она казалась вкуснее с кусочками pla-savas, — отметила Аманда, указывая на миску темно-синих ягод в центре стола.

Кирк вежливо отказался, и снова уткнулся в тарелку, ожесточенно размешивая кашу.

Конечно же Спок заметил внимательный взгляд, которым его наградила Аманда. Она явно хотела, чтобы Спок как-то исправил настроение Джима. Другое дело, что Спок совершенно не понимал, как это сделать.

Поэтому он промолчал. Мать, не дождавшись от него реакции, сама начала разговор.

— Есть что-то, что ты хотел бы увидеть, пока находишься на Вулкане, Джим? Я уверена, что Спок с удовольствием возьмет тебя на прогулку. До полудня жара обычно вполне терпима.

— Я бы не хотел доставлять никому неудобств, — Кирк слабо улыбнулся и отложил ложку. Я уверен, что у Спока найдутся дела и поважнее, чем целый день торчать рядом со мной. Он и так был со мной так долго, пока я лежал в госпитале — это должно быть было очень утомительно.

Спок напрягся, когда увидел, как отец сузил глаза, услышав эти слова.

— Спок дал тебе понять, что считает твою компанию «утомительной», oveh? — спросил Сарек.

Кирк покосился на Спока, и замотал головой:

— Нет, kevet-dutar, совсем нет. Спок слишком добр, чтобы говорить подобные вещи.

Хотя Спок был уверен, что Джим пытался защитить его, было вполне очевидно, что Сарек воспринял этот ответ совершенно иначе.

— Я совершенно свободен, и готов составить тебе компанию в любое удобное для тебя время, Джим, — уверил Кирка Спок, старательно не встречаясь взглядом с отцом, — как я уже говорил, звездный флот предоставил мне бессрочный отпуск. Моя нынешняя задача — заботиться о твоих потребностях, пока ты находишься здесь.

— Ах, да, касательно этого, — Кирк выпрямился и сложил руки на коленях, — я, конечно с удовольствием встречусь завтра с Советом, но помимо этого, я не вижу причин дольше задерживаться на Вулкане. Вы не обязаны заботиться обо мне. Я получил травмы, находясь на миссии звездного флота, так что им меня и лечить. Мне не нужно оставаться в госпитале, так что я думаю, кто-нибудь из мимо пролетающих вполне мог бы подбросить меня до Земли.

— Ты недоволен своим пребыванием здесь, на Вулкане, oveh? — Сарек гневно дернул бровями. Спок крайне редко видел своего отца в таком гневе.  
И он понимал, что гнев его был направлен вовсе не на Кирка.

— Нет! Нет, что вы, — лицо Джима приобрело извиняющееся выражение, — Я не это имел в виду. Я очень благодарен за все, что было сделано для меня. Ваши целители — просто волшебники — им удалось поставить меня на ноги, учитывая в каком состоянии я им достался. Я просто чувствую, что не должен тратить ваши ресурсы больше необходимого. Вы и без того сделали достаточно.

— Oveh, нет никакого неудобства в заботе о том, кто спас нашу планету, — сказал Сарек.

Кирк прочистил горло.

— Вы очень добры. Но я уже говорил об этом со Споком, и правда, нет... Ну то есть, я счастлив, что спас Вулкан и все такое, но это же сделал не только я один, и нет смысла тревожить ваш привычный уклад, чтобы мне было удобнее.

Услышав эти слова, Сарек повернулся посмотреть на Спока. По меркам чистокровного вулканца, посол выглядел ужасно разгневанным. Мать Спока, будучи супругой дипломата все немедленно поняла и торопливо улыбнулась Джиму.

— Ты закончил есть? Если да, то пойдем, я покажу тебе свой садик. У меня получилось вырастить в нем несколько земных растений, хочешь посмотреть?

— Э... да, конечно, — Кирк поднялся на ноги вслед за Амандой, обеспокоенно покосившись на Спока и его отца, перед тем как выйти.

Спок спокойно отложил приборы и посмотрел на Сарека. Тот, перейдя на вулканский, даже не думал скрывать свое раздражение.

— Я так понял, что в своей беседе с досточтимым Джеймсом Кирком, ты дал ему понять, что ему не место на Вулкане.

— Неверно, - ответил Спок, — я многократно утверждал, что наш народ почитает за честь принимать его в качестве гостя.

— Ясно видно, что он этого не понимает. Он утверждает, что именно беседа с тобой утвердила его в его ошибочной точке зрения.

— Он озвучивал дискомфорт, от того, что к нему относятся, как он сказал «как к герою». Он уверен, что заслуживает не большей похвалы, чем любой из членов звездного флота, участвовавший в спасательной операции, и видимо поэтому пришел к ошибочному заключению, что недостоин всей той заботы, которую получает на Вулкане. Я ни разу не согласился с его неверными утверждениями.

— Твоя обязанность, как его опекуна, состоит в том числе в том, чтобы дать ему понять, что он уважаем обществом, и мы рады принимать его у себя. Совершенно ясно, что в том, что досточтимый Джеймс Кирк верит в столь нелогичные установки есть твоя вина, и это последствия именно твоих действий.

Спок резко поднялся на ноги, проскрипев стулом по полу, и тут же пожалел о своем действии, столь близком к эмоциональному срыву.

— Ты находишь меня не подходящим на роль опекуна Джеймса Кирка? — Спок с трудом сдерживался перед лицом подобного оскорбления.

— Это логичное заключение, учитывая высказанные нашим гостем заблуждения, которые явно тяготят его, — отозвался Сарек, поднимаясь с места гораздо более плавно.

— Ты уверен, что не позволяешь отрицанию моего решения отказаться от места в вулканской научной академии, выбрать звездный флот и остаться на Земле, с соплеменниками матери затмить твой разум?

— В отличие от тебя, я всегда обращаюсь к логике, и ни разу не отступил от пути вулканца.

У Спока на мгновение перехватило дыхание, а потом с головой накрыло ледяным спокойствием — его самоконтролю сейчас мог позавидовать любой вулканец.

— Я понимаю, — сказал Спок, и повернулся, чтобы уйти.

— Теперь ты убегаешь от разговора? — окликнул его отец. — Ты и правда настолько выведен из равновесия, что вынужден сбежать?

Спок еще раз обернулся к отцу:

— Я не бегу, и не утратил контроль. Скорее вижу, что наш разговор подошел к логическому завершению. Поскольку ты убежден, что я отступил от учений Сурака, и пути вулканской логики, продолжать спор бесполезно, поскольку ты не считаешь мою точку зрения достойной принятия во внимание или сколько-нибудь ценной.

Произнеся эти слова, Спок ушел.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kaiidth = Vulcan philosophy: “Что есть, есть” (from kya = существовать)  
>  Спок Сареку: Dif-tor heh smusma, osa-mekh. = “Живи долго и процветай, досточтимый отец”   
> Кирк Сареку: kevet-dutar = Посол  
>   Сарек: La’rom’lasha. = Официально. “Я/Мы приветствуем тебя здесь.” (По прибытию гостя)  
> Кирк: La’ertau sochya t’okelek = Официально (в доме) “(Я/Мы) тревожим мир твоего досточтимого дома”  
> Wa’paitaren du. неформ. Спасибо большое!  
> thas t’kheh - "молоко kheh" kheh - сорт зерна, блюдо придумано автором  
> pla-savas - "синий фрукт"


	3. rehkuh

Примерно десять минут Джим терпеливо внимал излияниям Аманды по поводу ее разнообразного сада, прежде чем мягко ее прервать:

— Спок с Сареком ругаются сейчас из-за меня?

Аманда отвлеклась от рассматривания одного из кактусов и поднялась на ноги.

— Ведь это так, правда? — продолжал настаивать Джим.

— В этом на самом деле нет твоей вины, — Аманда вздохнула и кивнула на лавочку, стоящую в тени дома.

Они сели, и Джим в примерно пятнадцатый раз утер со лба пот. Вот чего он точно не понимал, так этого того, как Аманда умудряется не свариться в длинном платье и всех этих шарфах. Несмотря на то, что по вулканским стандартам сейчас было раннее утро и довольно прохладно — всего-то около тридцати, — Джим уже достаточно взмок. К тому же из-за повышенной гравитации и более тонкого слоя атмосферы каждое движение давалось ему с усилием.

— Даже я могу понять, что Сарек рассердился на Спока после моего ответа, — Джим сжал ладонями край скамьи — прохладный камень впивался острым краем в кожу, и это было даже приятно, учитывая снизившуюся чувствительность рук.

— Они уже довольно давно не ладят между собой, — Аманда вздохнула, — правда, ты мог часами распинаться о том, как Спок прекрасен, и мой драгоценный супруг все равно нашел бы, к чему придраться.

Джим нахмурился.

— Что произошло? — спросил он и торопливо запнулся. — Простите, это действительно совсем не мое дело...

— Не говори ерунды, — Аманда мягко улыбнулась ему. — Ты и так живешь с нами и вынужден терпеть все их ребяческие выходки, так что вполне заслуживаешь объяснений. Все сводится к тому, что они оба — упрямые вулканцы, совершенно не способные рассказать друг другу о своих истинных чувствах.

Джим фыркнул.

— Да, я тоже был уверен, что вулканцы не очень-то ассоциируются с эмоциями.

— Они стремятся контролировать их, но на самом деле их чувства гораздо сильнее наших, они более интенсивны, — с нежностью пояснила Аманда, — поверь мне, я делю свой разум с одним из них уже более тридцати лет. Они испытывают чувства, но подавляют их волевым усилием в погоне за чистотой логики.

— Звучит не очень-то нормально.

Аманда рассмеялась.

— Для нас, людей, совершенно ненормально. Но обычно они неплохо с этим справляются. У них есть учения Сурака и сотни лет практики. Вулканское общество расцвело благодаря контролю эмоций, но иногда это подавление мешает им общаться между собой. Существует ощутимая разница между контролем эмоций и их подавлением. В конце концов, не все можно решить с помощью логики.

— Не говори только об этом Споку, — пошутил было Джим, но Аманда была серьезна.

— В глубине души Спок понимает это, но предпочитает игнорировать. Как и мой супруг. Ты знал, что Спока по окончанию обучения приняли в Вулканскую научную академию?

Джим помотал головой, неуклюже пожав плечами.

— Честно, мы и знакомы-то были всего несколько часов перед тем... ну, Неро и всем прочим, — хотя сейчас Джиму бы хотелось, чтобы они познакомились раньше. Спок и правда был... особенным. Джим старательно игнорировал легкость мысли и бабочек в животе, возникающих во время их шахматных баталий.

— Правда? Сложно поверить, особенно наблюдая, как он заботится о тебе сейчас, — Джим открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но Аманда продолжила, — так или иначе, Спок отказал академии и отправился на Землю, чтобы присоединиться к звездному флоту. Сарек был совсем не в восторге. Тут нужно понять, что это был первый раз, когда вулканец отказывался от поступления в академию.

Джим расплылся в улыбке.

— Вот уж не принял бы Спока за бунтаря. Но это и хорошо. Флот от него в щенячьем восторге, насколько мне известно.

Аманда тоже улыбнулась.

— Думаю, ему нелегко было принять это решение и покинуть Вулкан, но как только он обустроился и обзавелся друзьями, стало легче. Он выглядел вполне довольным. — Аманда перестала улыбаться и грустно посмотрела на маленький, каменистый садик. — Сарек не слепой, он видит, что Споку хорошо на Земле, просто он не хочет этого признать. Для него логичным выбором сына было бы остаться на Вулкане, в Академии, вместо того, чтобы исследовать вселенную и свою человечность.

— Думаешь, скоро они помирятся?

Аманда покачала головой.

— Я пыталась их помирить, заставляла поговорить друг с другом, но это обычно кончается очень плохо. Спок чувствует себя отвергнутым и непонятым, а от разочарования, которое Сарек пытается игнорировать, у меня жутко раскалывается голова, знаешь ли.

Джим почувствовал, что по-настоящему восхищен этой женщиной. Она была умна и храбра настолько, что смогла оставить свою планету ради жизни на другой, совсем непохожей на ее собственную, смогла адаптироваться и сейчас пыталась помочь своему сыну сориентироваться между двух миров и помирить своего мужа-вулканца с наполовину человеческим сыном.

По наитию, Джим протянул руку и легонько пожал кисть Аманды.

— Уверен, все наладится. Они же не могут спорить вечно, правда?

— Ты совершенно точно ничего не понимаешь в вулканцах и их обидах, — ответила она, но пожала пальцы в ответ и улыбнулась Джиму — в уголках ее глаз собрались добрые морщинки.

— Я так понимаю, вы с Джимом окончили прогулку по саду?

Джим чуть не рухнул со скамьи от неожиданности. Подняв глаза, он обнаружил, что Спок неодобрительно щурится на их соединенные руки. Джим быстро разжал пальцы, неожиданно чувствуя смущение. У людей этот жест являлся всего лишь выражением поддержки, но для вулканцев он был крайне интимен. Джим бы не хотел, чтобы Спок решил... что он приударил за его мамой? Чеерт.

— Джим оказался крайне любезен и выслушал все мои рассказы о кактусах, — подтвердила Аманда.

— Ты имеешь глубокие познания о земных суккулентных растениях и том, как земная флора прижилась на Вулкане. Я уверен, Джим был очень рад услышать рассказ о твоих уникальных знаниях в этой сфере, — тут Спок посмотрел на него так, будто готов был убить за обратное суждение.

«Немножко маменькин сынок», - подумалось вдруг Джиму. Это было весело и ужасно мило. Наблюдать за тем, как Спок общается с мамой, было крайне увлекательно. Хотя Спок и притворялся отстраненным, Джим замечал и ласковые взгляды, и прикосновения, которыми он обычно тихонько отвечал матери. Это было настолько очаровательно, что Джим старался об этом не думать.

Джим торопливо закивал в ответ, пряча смешок за кашлем.

— Ты нехорошо себя чувствуешь? — немедленно отреагировал Спок, и Джим смутился, что снова заставил его волноваться — Спок очень серьезно относился к своим обязанностям няньки.

— Просто в горле пересохло, — быстро ответил Джим, — снаружи очень уж жарко. Честно говоря, я не очень готов гулять по достопримечательностям по такой жаре.

— Тогда лучше всего будет отдохнуть в доме. Если ты не против, могу показать тебе несколько вулканских техник расслабления, которые я упоминал.

— Отличная идея.

— Ты присоединишься к нам, мама? — Спок заложил руки за спину, пока Аманда поднималась со скамьи.

— Нет, думаю, воздержусь, — они направились к дому, — развлекайтесь, мальчики.

— Ты же знаешь, что мы оба считаемся взрослыми по меркам наших рас, мама, — мягко выговорил ей Спок, — к тому же мы с Джимом постараемся очистить его разум, а не искать в этом бесцельного развлечения.

«Безнадежен», — произнесла Аманда одними губами и подмигнула Джиму, когда Спок отвернулся. Джиму пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы не захихикать.  
__ __ __

— Вот так? — Джим снова передвинул ноги.

— Этого вполне достаточно, — произнес Спок. Джиму послышалось невысказанное «едва ли». Но ему повезло, вулканец оказался очень терпеливым преподавателем.

— Как я могу очистить свой разум, если я даже ноги правильно соединить не могу? — Джим переместился, какой-то из суставов громко хрустнул.

— Я не понимаю, как такая простая поза может вызывать у тебя столько затруднений.

— Эй, я все еще выздоравливаю. Дай мне отдохнуть! — отшутился Джим и немедленно об этом пожалел. Уж сейчас-то он должен был это понимать — по какой-то причине, Спок не мог воспринимать здоровье Джима как тему для шуток. Вторым таким человеком был Боунс.

— Твои травмы снова беспокоят тебя? — тут же спросил Спок, внимательно приглядываясь к Джиму. — Мне позвать целителя?

— Спок, я просто пошутил.

Спок совершенно отчетливо нахмурился.

— Пожалуйста, воздержись от «шуток» и «подколок» по поводу состояния своего здоровья. К этому нельзя относиться несерьезно.

— Прости, — вздохнул Джим.

— Вместо твоих извинений я бы предпочел, чтобы ты постарался изменить свое поведение. Нелогично выражать сожаление по поводу действий, которые планируется повторить в будущем.

Ауч. Возможно, Аманда была права, когда говорила, что Спок заботится о нем гораздо больше, чем подразумевают правила приличия, хоть сейчас Джим и не испытал обычного прилива теплоты и нежности от его слов.

— Я постараюсь, — серьезно пообещал он.

Спок кивнул и потянулся поджечь немного пряной вулканской смеси, перед тем как грациозно принять позу, с достижением которой так упорно боролся Джим. У Спока не возникло никаких проблем с тем, чтобы соединить ступни вместе, расположив колени на полу. Он положил руки ладонями вниз на щиколотки и замер с абсолютно прямой спиной.

— Это loshirak — открытая поза, — пояснил он, — самая простая из поз для медитации. Вулканские дети учатся принимать ее, как только оказываются способны удерживать контроль над своими конечностями достаточно долгое время.

Так даже у детей выходило лучше, чем у Джима. Восторг. Подавив вздох, он еще немного потянулся коленями к полу и положил руки, как Спок, надеясь, что ноги его не подведут и не разъедутся в самый неподходящий момент.

— Теперь ты постараешься освоить tu-lan — метод дыхания, применяемый при медитации. Это первый шаг к достижению tvi-sochya. Это понятие можно грубо перевести как «внутреннее спокойствие».

Следующие полчаса они просто дышали. В течении первых двадцати минут Джим чувствовал себя ужасно глупо, ощущая выдыхаемый теплый воздух и мысленно считая до десяти. Он знал, что это предполагаемо должно было помочь ему очистить разум, но пока это только заставляло его задумываться еще глубже.

Джим все время сбивался с ритма, и когда он старался не думать, насколько он безнадежен, его разум услужливо подсовывал ему воспоминания о госпитале, о драке на платформе бура, о выражении лица Спока, когда тот разбудил его от кошмара...

Однако, в конце концов он ощутил разницу. Кажется, его разум медленно успокоился, и его накрыло волной уверенного спокойствия. Это было похоже на процесс засыпания, только вот Джим лучше слышал биение сердца и чувствовал напряжение в мышцах, там, где он сжимал пальцы на щиколотках.

Это продлилось недолго, всего секунд тридцать, не больше — и тут Джим почувствовал, что у него разъезжаются ноги. Он тихо выматерился и потерял равновесие, шлепаясь на мягкий коврик, одолженный ему Споком.

Когда Джим наконец поднял взгляд, Спок смотрел на него со своего места, удивленно подняв брови. Его поза не изменилась ни на миллиметр.

— Сработало... на пару секунд, — сообщил ему Джим.

— Пожалуйста, поясни.

— Я чувствовал себя очень спокойным. Расслабленным, но сосредоточенным на биении сердца и своих мышцах. Как... Сосредоточенное расслабление?

— Это только начало, — сказал Спок после некоторого раздумья, изящно поднимаясь с пола. - Я рекомендую тебе практиковать tu-lan дважды в день, пока ты не достигнешь достаточного уровня мастерства. Как только ты сможешь удерживать состояние «сосредоточенного расслабления» хотя бы тридцать минут, мы сможем перейти к следующей практике.

Джим удивленно посмотрел на него снизу вверх, быстро моргая.

— Думаешь, это поможет справиться с кошмарами?

— Поскольку мне никогда не снились кошмары, я не был в этом полностью уверен. Но мне совершенно ясно, что твой разум глубоко возмущен и ты расстроен всеми прошедшими событиями. Логично, что успокоение разума ослабит хаос, вызванный травмой, и поможет тебе отдохнуть ночью.

— Ну, в любом случае, нам стоит попробовать, — сказал Джим, снова пытаясь занять продемонстрированную позу. Поскольку на улице становилось все жарче, заняться ему все равно сейчас было совершенно нечем. Если бы он только так жутко не потел — может, поэтому его ступни все время разъезжаются?

— Совершенно точно. Поскольку ты явно готовишься предпринять еще одну попытку, я не буду нарушать твоего уединения. Как и всегда, если тебе что-то понадобится, ты можешь найти меня в моей комнате.

— Спасибо, Спок, — Джим улыбнулся ему, перед тем как закрыть глаза и сосредоточиться на дыхании.

Он почти кожей чувствовал раздражение Спока от выраженной благодарности. "Может быть, это было и нелогично, — подумал Джим, размеренно дыша, — но ему придется к этому привыкнуть".

Он не смог снова достичь нужного состояния.  
__ __ __

Расчет оказался удивительно точен, практически граничил с невозможностью, но Джим не собирался порицать свою удачу. Он плотно обхватил капсулу, когда она впилась своим металлическим корпусом ему в ребра, и устремился вместе с ней к поверхности планеты. Он изо всех сил вцепился в снаряд, пытаясь рассчитать риски выдергивания одной рукой парашютного кольца. Джим не был уверен, что снова сможет поймать капсулу, если упустит.

— Энтерпрайз Кирку: что случилось? Почему вы спрыгнули с платформы?

От ветра в лицо закладывало уши, так что разобрать акцент русского было еще сложнее, чем обычно.

— Они запустили чем-то в сторону планеты! — отозвался Джим, пытаясь одновременно не задохнуться и не запаниковать. Учитывая, что он с дикой скоростью несся к поверхности планеты, это было чертовски сложно. — Я не знаю, что это, но раз они швырнули это в просверленную дыру, то наверное это какая-то бомба.

— Чего? Так вы же упадете в дыру вместе со снарядом! — панически наплевав на протокол, напомнил ему парнишка. Ну блять охуенно, ага.

— Выпускаю парашют, — отозвался Кирк и наконец отцепил одну руку, потянувшись за кольцом.

Ему чертовски повезло, что рывок не заставил его разжать хватку и не оторвал парашют к чертям собачьим. И то, что эта хрень все еще не взорвалась. Джим выдохнул, когда падение замедлилось.

Но эта штука весила как слон и все равно тянула его вниз — руки болели, и, судя по боли в груди, он все-таки треснул себе пару ребер. Им придется поднимать его очень быстро.

— Вы уже забрали Сулу с платформы? — заорал он в мобильный комм на ухе.

— Да, да, он в транспортаторной.

Тут до Кирка дошло, что на нем нет шлема. И вообще никакой защиты, кроме костюма и парашюта, рвущего спину под весом Джима и бомбы.

Но он никак не мог позволить им поднимать его на Энтерпрайз со взведенным черте чем.

Джим воззрился на красные пески Вулкана, которые приближались все быстрее.

Сглотнув, он осознал, что вариант оставался только один. Никак нельзя было убрать бомбу с Вулкана и самому оказаться на корабле, не рискуя жизнью сотен людей. Либо он сейчас отпускает бомбу и смотрит, как она улетает в дыру, потому что Энтерпрайз не сможет навестись на столь быстрый объект, либо оказывается в космосе вместе с ней.

Джим подавил истерический смешок. Оказывается, Спок был прав насчет Кобаяши Мару — безвыходные сценарии все-таки существуют.

— Слушайте меня, Энтерпрайз, — прокряхтел Джим, давясь ветром, — я не знаю, что это за хренотень, но у вас примерно две минуты, пока я не ухну в дыру и вы не сможете на меня навестись, так что резко отправляйте меня в космос.

— Чего?

— Ты все слышал, — Кирк сцепил зубы. Тут еще и ветер решил изменить направление, и парашют рвануло вбок. Черт. Он взмолился всем богам, чтобы смочь удержать этот чертов снаряд в руках до того, как его уберут с планеты.

— Перемещайте меня отсюда прямо в космос, Энтерпрайз, и чем дальше, тем лучше. Мы не знаем, когда оно бабахнет, но лучше это случилось подальше от Вулкана!

Длинная пауза. Потом Джим услышал спокойный размеренный голос коммандера Спока.

— Вы осознаете риски подобного действия?

Джим почувствовал, что багровеет от гнева. Спок что, и правда считал его идиотом?

— Ну твою же налево, конечно да! — проорал он, краем сознания отмечая, что гнев только усиливает страх в голосе. — У меня нет шлема, нет кислорода, нет нихера. У меня глаза лопнут! — а теперь он походил на Боунса.

О боже, но Боунз. Джим его теперь никогда не увидит. Никогда не посидит у океана, распивая бурбон, не просочится к нему в спальню в два часа ночи, потому что одиноко, не услышит его ругани на Джоселин и советов никогда не жениться.

— Ваши шансы на выживание составляют менее одной десятой процента, — продолжил Спок совершенно спокойно, как умели только вулканцы, — мы, скорее всего, не успеем перезарядить транспортер и забрать вас до того, как вам будет причинен непоправимый ущерб. Вы, скорее всего, погибнете.

— Де ебать же, я в курсе, просто блять давайте уже! — Джим зажмурился, чувствуя, как его накрывает волной адреналина. Он уже сорвал голос. — Сейчас, Спок, или меня вместе с бомбой размажет по твоей родной планете! Не думаю, что выйдет красиво!

Еще тишина, и на секунду Джим даже поверил, что сейчас Спок прикажет ему разжать руки и дать забрать себя на корабль.

— Энсин Чехов, — вернулся голос Спока, — готовьтесь транспортировать мистера Кирка в космос из этой точки.

— Ну блять, наконец-то, — прошептал Джим, закрывая глаза и ожидая привычного покалывания транспортного луча.

Но ничего не случилось, ничего, блять, не произошло, и Джим продолжал лететь вниз, сжимая бомбу.

— Энтерпрайз, что случилось? — закричал он, но в левом ухе раздавался только треск статики — пески Вулкана были все ближе, ближе, он падал все быстрее...

И тут Джим осознал, что сидит в кровати, весь взмокший от пота, тяжело дышащий и цепляющийся за новоприобретенное острое левое ухо, будто бы на нем все еще была клипса комма, но треск уже затих. Ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы успокоиться и понять, что он не падал на Вулкан, а находился на нем.

Джим позволил себе пару раз всхлипнуть, прежде чем успокоить сбившееся дыхание.

Ну хотя бы он не намочил в этот раз кровать, да и Спок не прибежал, словно встревоженная квочка. Кажется, в этот раз он хотя бы не орал на весь дом.

Дрожа всем телом, Джим упал обратно на подушку и выпутался из одеяла, сбившегося в ком где-то в ногах. Черт, он так устал от всего этого. Ну спасибо, что хоть на этот раз это был не Неро, гигантскими гротескными ножницами отрезающий ему уши и пальцы, рассказывая Джиму о том, что он «бесполезный мелкий негодник», голосом Фрэнка.

По сравнению с прочими кошмарами этот был ужасающе реалистичным, кроме, разве что, окончания. Возможно, в этом помогли вулканские дыхательные техники, заставляя его разум разбираться с реальными вещами, а не придумывать извращенные сны о том, что произошло на Нараде.

Но почему ему снился провал миссии? Что за чертовщина с ним творилась?

Джиму было жарко и липко, так что он встал и направился в ванную. Сейчас он использовал душ трижды в день — жара его просто убивала, а липкий пот ночных кошмаров довершал дело.

Стараясь не смотреть в зеркало, Джим зашел в душ, нажал на кнопку и закрыл глаза, пока ультразвук вычищал его сверху донизу.

Ему надо было быстрее приходить в себя, но сначала — нужно было уехать отсюда. Неважно, что говорили Спок и его родители, Джим прекрасно понимал, что был неудобен. Ему просто нужен был набор отличных психотропов и температура на улице не выше ноля. У Звездного Флота должно было найтись и то, и другое. Отправили бы его на какую-нибудь заснеженную планетку поправлять здоровье.

Если с Джимом все было действительно настолько плохо, об этом совершенно точно стоило беспокоиться не вулканцам, в этом он был стопроцентно уверен.

Шипя от злости, Джим треснул по кнопке выключения душа и вышел из кабинки. Он отобедает со Старейшинами и улетит отсюда.

Таков был его план, и он собирался придерживаться его до конца.

— В смысле, «улететь с Вулкана»? Они там что, уже решили от тебя избавиться?

Джим растерянно пожал плечами. Боунз подозрительно сощурился на него с экрана. 

— Я проторчал здесь достаточно долго, — уклончиво ответил он. 

— Да ещё же и месяца не прошло, — заспорил Боунз, — большую часть которого ты проторчал в госпитале, впадая в панику при приближении лекарей. Да чудо вообще, что ты уже сам ходишь. Ты прекрасно знаешь, в каком состоянии мы тебя обнаружили на Нараде. 

Джим нахмурился и тяжело вздохнул.

— Так ты мне поможешь или как? Я бы не хотел сейчас связываться с адмиралтейством, я не уверен, что меня вообще оставят во флоте после этого инцидента с Мару. 

Боунс фыркнул.

— Ты и правда думаешь, что они позволят себе такую роскошь — выгнать спасителя Вулкана? В Звездном, конечно, полно идиотов, но даже они не станут упоминать о том, что хотели оставить тебя на Земле во время атаки ромуланца. Насколько мне известно, они уже нанесли всякого бреда про «потрясающую изобретательность» или что-то в этом духе, чтобы снять с тебя обвинения. К тому же, они точно оставят тебе твоё «полевое звание», как только ты подробно доложишь про Вулкан и Неро. Нам всем оставили. 

— Но все же, — продолжал настаивать Джим, игнорируя странное давящее чувство внутри, — я бы хотел, чтобы ты все-таки этим занялся. Пожалуйста?

Боунз склонил голову набок. 

— Послушай, Джим, я тебе первый же заявлю, что от вулканцев можно мозгом двинуться, потому что они — безэмоциональные чурбаны, но ты сейчас не в том состоянии, чтобы куда-то ехать, пойми. Я даже по этой кривой видеотрансляции вижу, что ты слаб, как котёнок, а присланные мне файлы ясно говорят, что ты нуждаешься в продолжительном наблюдении медиков за состоянием твоего сердца и восстановлением мышечной массы. Стресс от перемещения сведёт на нет весь прогресс. Почему бы тебе не подождать ещё немного? Ты ничего не пропускаешь — до выпуска месяц, а ты не сможешь сдавать экзамены в таком состоянии. Да для нас их и вовсе отменили. 

Джим скривился.

— Да наплевать мне на выпуск, Боунз, я просто хочу улететь отсюда, ясно?

— Нечего на меня срываться, — тут же отозвался Боунз, но продолжил уже мягче: — Поговори со мной, Джим. В чем на самом деле проблема? Ты сказал, что они хорошо относятся к тебе. Черт, да они настолько тебя обожают, что нарастили вулканское ухо, — так в чем же дело? 

Джим неожиданно почувствовал себя ужасно уставшим и потёр ладонью лицо. Рука немедленно стала влажной и липкой. Жара просто убивала его. 

— Я просто хочу уехать отсюда, — беспомощно повторил он. — Боунз, ну пожалуйста. Я буду тебе крайне обязан. 

Видимо, устав от нытья, доктор согласно вздохнул.

— Хорошо, я посмотрю, что можно сделать. Но ничего не обещаю, ясно? Не знаю, понимаешь ли ты, что шишки не одобрили то, что группа старших кадетов свистнула флотский шаттл и вместе со своим вулканским инструктором унеслась в безумную спасательную миссию. И сейчас они от меня совершенно не в восторге, невзирая на все награды. 

— Да, Боунз, я понимаю. Спасибо тебе, ты самый лучший. 

— Ай, забудь. Только поправляйся скорее, ладно? 

— Ага, — отозвался Джим, вымучивая улыбку, перед тем как связь прервалась. 

Как только изображение на экране погасло, Джим тяжело вздохнул и откинулся на спинку кресла. До вечера было ещё очень далеко, но он снова хотел спать — пришлось опять отклонить предложение Спока о прогулке по столице. 

Он чувствовал себя абсолютно вымотанным. Кошмары вынимали из него всю душу, а жара просто довершала начатое. Жару тяжело было переносить даже внутри дома, с его-то системами климат-контроля. Джим ужасно завидовал Аманде и ее многолетней привычке. 

Нахмурившись, Джим проверил надписи на кнопках — мозг ещё медленно распознавал вулканские символы — и выключил терминал. 

Еще пара дней, и Боунз наверняка свяжется с ним по поводу пролетающего мимо звездолета, который согласится подбросить его до Земли. Дождаться бы теперь.   
__ __ __

Самым ужасным в формальном одеянии был даже не цвет — ткань отливала металлом — и не покрой — высокий ворот и широкие рукава, а то, что Джим вспотел ещё больше в первые десять секунд ношения этого костюма. 

— Я в нем умру, — серьёзно объявил он Споку, пока тот расправлял и раскладывал все складочки под точно выверенными углами, — точно тебе говорю — сдохну.

— От ношения костюмов никто ещё преждевременно не умирал, — отозвался Спок, безжалостно одёргивая рукава. Вот сволочь. 

— Снаружи тысяча градусов в тени, а я в этом даже дышать не могу. — Джим попытался воззвать к логике. - Я совершенно точно грохнусь в обморок от жары, учитывая, что они назначили все это мероприятие на обеденное время. 

— Это не обычный приём пищи, — резонно возразил Спок (господи, кто его учил так выражаться?). — Это традиционный полуденный обед по очень торжественному случаю. К тому же, хотя я и разделяю твои переживания по поводу жары, там, где эта церемония проводится — в зале Древних Сказаний, — гораздо прохладнее. 

— По человеческим или по вулканским меркам?

— Из-за толстого слоя камня, окружающего зал, температура в нем редко поднимается выше одиннадцати градусов Цельсия. 

Джим чуть не растёкся от счастья при одной мысли об этом. 

— Звучит просто великолепно. 

Спок согласно склонил голову. 

— Зал защищён от воздействия транспортных и коммуникационных лучей, так что ты будешь доставлен на максимально близкое расстояние от входа, где тебя встретит и проводит внутрь один из Старейшин, — Спок умолк и отступил на шаг, оглядывая Джима с ног до головы и согласно кивая. - Ты выглядишь подобающим образом. 

Тем не менее, он продолжал коситься на отросшие волосы Джима так, будто хотел подравнять их по вулканской моде, так что Джим торопливо отвлёк его:

— Зал Древних Сказаний — это тот, где хранится вся важная катра?

— Это так. Среди множества бесценных артефактов, хранящихся там и в прилегающих помещениях, находится катра мудрейших представителей нашего вида и Kir’Shara. 

— Это артефакт, содержащий все писания Сурака? — уточнил Джим. 

— Именно он.

— Если это такое важное священное место, зачем же им нужно было приглашать меня на обед именно туда? — искренне недоумевал Джим. Сама гора и залы в ней считались практически вулканским эквивалентом священных храмов. Джим не мог представить, как он будет жевать хлеб и фрукты, находясь в окружении такого количества ценностей. 

Спок замер, видимо, раздумывая над подходящим объяснением, потом выразился как можно точнее:

— Как я уже упоминал, это очень торжественное событие. В этом зале церемонии проводятся крайне редко — ещё реже на них приглашают посторонних. Единственным человеком, допущенным туда в последнее время, была моя мать. 

Джим сглотнул. Вот тебе и «никакого давления». 

— Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь себя неуютно, когда тебя хвалят за действия по обеспечению безопасности Вулкана, но я не могу отрицать, что твоя жертва крайне высоко ценится моим народом, — продолжил Спок. — Старейшины решили оказать тебе эту честь, чтобы выразить благодарность за твои действия, oveh. 

И они снова вернулись к этой теме. Ну супер. Джим знал, что у него не получилось скрыть гримасу раздражения. 

— Мне не нужны церемониальные обеды, — коротко отозвался Джим, — я не хочу туда.

Спок едва заметно сощурил глаза: 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я проинформировал Старейшин о твоём желании отказаться от встречи? 

Джиму очень хотелось сказать «да», но он посетил достаточно дипломатических курсов в Академии, чтобы понимать, насколько оскорбительным будет подобное действие.

— Конечно же нет, — ответил он, — давай уже покончим с этим.

Спок согласно кивнул и повёл Джима по коридору.

О богатстве и важности семьи Сарека можно было судить по тому, что у них доме стоял полностью функциональный маленький транспортатор. Несмотря на то, что Спок утверждал, что он используется только в важных случаях, Джим сомневался, что подобные устройства были установлены в каждом доме. На Вулкане совершенно точно в ходу были публичные транспортные площадки. 

Забыть о том, что Спок являлся сыном посла, было очень легко, хотя его семья совершенно точно относилась к высшему свету Вулкана: старое клановое имя, богатство, хорошее даже по местным меркам образование, которое и без того высоко ценилось среди местного населения. Мысли обо всем этом будоражили разум Джима. 

Сарек уже ожидал их у терминала. 

— Высокий Совет ожидает тебя, oveh, — официальным тоном произнёс он и протянул Джиму маленький коммуникатор, который легко можно было спрятать в одном из карманов.

— Вы не отправитесь со мной, kevet-dutar? — спросил Джим, поднимаясь на платформу. В конце концов, ведь это именно Сарек передал ему приглашение.

— Я не вхожу в Совет, oveh, — пояснил Сарек, пока Спок шёл к терминалу, — наш клан в нем представляет досточтимая Т’Пау.

— Т’Пау? — повторил Джим. - Стойте, та самая Т’Пау?

Сарек согласно наклонил голову, оглядываясь на сына.

— Ты готов отправляться, oveh? 

Все ещё потрясённый открывшимся фактом, Джим кивнул. Если матерью клана Спока была Т’Пау, они были ещё более влиятельны, чем ему казалось. 

Последнее, что он видел перед отправкой, — сосредоточенное лицо Спока, наблюдавшего за графиками на терминале. 

Первое, на что Джим обратил внимание, оказавшись в пункте назначения, была температура воздуха. Несмотря на то, что его транспортировали в тень знаменитой горы, шея немедленно покрылась каплями пота, они собрались в струйку и утекли за шиворот. Зашибись. 

— Oveh, — окликнули его откуда-то справа. — Dif-tor heh smusma.

Джим обернулся и увидел пожилого вулканца, приветствующего его таалом, сложенным узловатыми пальцами. Тонкие прямые волосы Старейшины были редки и белы, как снег. Их не хватало даже на то, чтобы прикрыть лоб прямой чёлкой, которую так любили носить вулканцы. Джим сильно засомневался в том, что этот старейшина был самым юным в Совете — он так и не понял, зачем было отправлять за ним именно его. 

Вспомнив о подобающих манерах, Джим торопливо поприветствовал его, не забывая о приличествующих случаю выражениях. Его одеяние мягко зашелестело в порыве ветра — сухого, как сама пустыня, и не приносящего облегчения. Джим с трудом удержался на ногах от нахлынувшей волны жара. 

— Я Сунвар, — представился Старейшина. Он говорил на Стандарте чуть нараспев. - Ты не привык к подобной температуре воздуха, давай же быстрее пройдём в Зал. 

Пока они поднимались по каменистому склону ко входу, скрытому в толще породы, Джим обратил внимание, что пожилой вулканец был очень ловок, даже не выдохся к тому времени, как они вошли внутрь. У самого Джима одежда уже давно прилипла к влажной от пота спине. 

Однако Спок не соврал по поводу прохлады внутренних помещений горы. Джим глубоко вздохнул, ощутив, что снова может дышать полной грудью. Он ещё никогда так не радовался мурашкам и ознобу от резкого перепада температур. 

— Совет глубоко польщён тем, что ты принял наше приглашение, oveh, — сообщил ему Сунвар, пока они шли к месту назначения. 

— Это приглашение — такая же большая честь и для меня, osa-su, — почтительно отозвался Джим, чувствуя неловкость. Он действительно полагал, что встреча пройдёт просто ужасно: неловко и официозно, особенно учитывая его желание как можно быстрее улететь с этой планеты. - Я понимаю, что вы крайне редко допускаете иномирцев в это место. 

— Ты прав, oveh, мы действительно обычно не приглашаем их сюда, — ответил Сунвар, как-то уж слишком внимательно посмотрев на Джима. Но ничего больше не сказал. 

Тоннель привёл их прямиком во впечатляющий зал. У стен высились каменные статуи — очевидно, почитаемых вулканцев, — одна из которых стояла в центре зала, и даже с большого расстояния Джим узнал в истукане Сурака. 

— Добро пожаловать в Зал Древних Сказаний, oveh, — объявил Сунвар. 

Рядом со статуей Сурака Джим заметил большой деревянный стол, уставленный мисками с едой — видимо, именно за ним и должна пройти большая часть обеда. Остальные члены Высшего Совета уже заняли свои места и поднялись с них при приближении Сунвара с Джимом, приветствуя их таалом. Джим почувствовал странное внутреннее раздражение от всей этой церемониальности, но привычно поднял ладонь в жесте процветания, надеясь, что она дрожала не так сильно, как ему казалось. 

— Мы приветствуем тебя, oveh, — на безупречном Стандарте произнёс царственный голос. Джим сразу же узнал говорящую — Т’Пау. Джим сомневался, что во всей Федерации остались существа, не слышавшие о ней, ведь она была самым влиятельным вулканцем в истории. Выглядела она сурово, вполне подходяще для вулканки, её седеющие волосы были уложены косами вокруг головного убора, а мантии отличались исключительной роскошью — что, несомненно, являлось знаком высокого положения в Совете.

Подумав о том, что Спок, по сути, являлся её внуком, Джим нервно сглотнул и осторожно поклонился.

— Ваше приглашение — большая честь для меня, — осторожно повторил он, понимая, что любое лишнее слово может оскорбить Совет. Все к тому и шло. Вот черт. Хоть бы он догадался поискать протокол подобающего поведения или хотя бы Спока спросил. 

— Займи место подле меня, oveh, — Т’Пау элегантно указала на стоящий слева от неё стул, — чтобы мы могли приступить к обеду. 

Ощущая, что все присутствующие пялятся на него, Джим осторожно обогнул стол и направился к своему месту. Желудок Джима от нервных мыслей сжался в комок: «Моя одежда выглядит прилично? Рожа, небось, красная и потная... Интересно, есть ли здесь особые правила поглощения пищи?». 

Джим чуть не рухнул, запутавшись в подоле, пока поднимался на своё место. Хорошо, хоть не упал лицом в стол. Боже, он же точно сегодня опозорится. 

— Давайте займём свои места, — произнесла Т’Пау, и все сели, включая Джима, пытающегося не замять складки на одежде. 

Перед ним стояла пустая миска, но не лежало никаких приборов. Джим краем глаза заметил двух молодых вулканцев, стоящих в стороне и явно не относящихся к Совету. У них были стандартные стрижки и невыразительная одежда, так что они явно были кем-то вроде официантов. 

Еда была в основном представлена щедрыми порциями вулканских овощей, фруктов и выпечки. Джим никогда не видел больше половины этих блюд, но подумал, что на вкус они будут как всё на Вулкане — крайне пресно, слегка сладко или почти что горько, но необязательно — несъедобно. 

— Мы должны поесть, перед тем как приступить к церемонии, — изрекла Т’Пау, и юные вулканцы шагнули вперёд, подхватывая со стола кувшины с водой. Они начали с кубков Т’Пау и Джима, двинувшись дальше по кругу. 

— Досточтимая Т’Пау, — подал голос вулканец, сидящий по правую сторону, и Старейшина изящно повернулась к нему. В отличие от других старейшин, этот говорил на Стандарте совершенно без акцента. Джим не мог понять, раздражена ли Т’Пау подобным вступлением, но ему упорно казалось, что это было совершенно нетипичное поведение для подобного мероприятия. — Могу ли я предложить пояснить досточтимому Джеймсу Кирку цель данного собрания перед тем, как мы приступим к еде? У него будет время, чтобы ментально и эмоционально подготовиться к церемонии, что является обычной практикой для людей. 

Джим с интересом посмотрел на старейшину. Он был стар, его лицо избороздили морщины, а волосах было достаточно седых прядей. Стрижка его была страшно похожа на ту, которую предпочитал Спок — и, приглядевшись, Джим решил, что тот вполне может приходиться родственником этому старейшине. Но Джим слишком мало знал об особенностях генома вулканцев, чтобы уверенно судить о разнице между семейным родством и чертами, общими для всей расы. 

— Твое предложение логично, Селек, — ответила Т’Пау, перед тем как повернуться обратно к Джиму, который нервно сглотнул. Какого рода «предложение» могло быть для него у Совета? — Oveh, мы имеем желание предоставить тебе вулканское гражданство в честь твоего подвига в битве против путешествующего во времени ромуланца, известного под именем Неро. 

«Они... что?» — Джим подозревал, что таращится, открыв рот, но был слишком занят попытками осознать сказанное.

— Я... простите? — в конце концов выдавил он, слишком потрясённый для того, чтобы смутиться своим невнятным поведением перед вулканским Советом. 

Т’Пау на полградуса подняла левую бровь, но повторила:

— Мы имеем желание предоставить тебе вулканское гражданство в честь твоего подвига в битве против путешествующего во времени ромуланца, известного под именем Неро. 

Отчаянно тряся головой, Джим выставил ладонь. 

— Нет, это я понял... в смысле, погодите, — Джим сделал глубокий вдох, борясь с подступающим румянцем. Ну, он же говорил, что опозорится. — Простите, oko-su, я хотел спросить: почему вы хотите так поступить? 

Насколько Джим мог судить, Т’Пау сейчас посмотрела на него как на очень туго соображающего ребёнка. Джим готов был поспорить на кучу кредитов, что она уже сожалела о своём решении.

— Как я уже говорила — в честь того, что ты сделал для нас. Для части выражения нашей благодарности мы обратились к целителям, чтобы они подарили тебе физическое выражение нашего желания сделать тебя частью нашего народа. 

Она коротко глянула на его левое ухо. Джим автоматически потянулся к нему, трогая заострённый кончик.

— А, — это было все, что он мог сейчас сказать, слишком в шоке для чего-то другого. 

Гражданин Вулкана — он? Боже, да он был не в курсе, что они дают гражданство хоть кому-то кроме супругов жителей Вулкана, да и это-то происходило не так уж и часто. Вулканцы так рьяно охраняли свою культуру и частную жизнь, что про них вообще было сложно что-то узнать, не говоря уж о том, чтобы быть допущенным в их круг.

Джиму было очень сложно осознать все это. 

— Ты хочешь отклонить наше предложение, oveh? — спросила ещё одна из Старейшин, говорившая не так деревянно, как Т’Пау, но не менее официально. Она открыто хмурилась на него из-под кудрявой чёлки (неожиданное проявление эмоции, особенно от почётного старейшины). 

Тут до Джим дошло, что отрицательный ответ будет крайне большим оскорблением Вулкана, а все его поведение сейчас как-то не выказывало расположения к такому, несомненно, щедрому предложению. Оглянувшись, он увидел тень недовольства ещё на нескольких лицах.

Немного запаниковав, Джим постарался быстро исправить ситуацию.

— Нет, вовсе нет, oko-su, — обратился он к вулканке, прежде чем снова оглядеться и продолжить: — Это все просто очень... неожиданно. Я понимаю, что мои действия сыграли роль в спасении Вулкана, но в этом участвовал не только я. Я не знал, что это будет... оценено настолько высоко. Это и правда большая честь для меня. 

Это успокоило большую часть недовольств, но было совершенно ясно, что они были все ещё им недовольны. Ну супер. 

— Ты не веришь, что оказал огромную услугу народу Вулкана, принеся свою жизнь в жертву ради спасения нашей планеты? — спросила Т’Пау. Джиму показалось, что она была отчётливо возмущена.

— Я не приносил свою жизнь в жертву, oko-su, — ответил он, — я же в конце концов остался жив. 

— Мне кажется, что мои уважаемые соплеменники пытаются донести до вас, мистер Кирк, — вежливо вклинился в беседу Старейшина Селек, — что вы желали это сделать. Как все мы знаем, факт того, что вы выжили, является статистической аномалией. Вы никак не могли знать, что Неро поднимет вас на борт так быстро, что вы не успеете погибнуть от недостатка кислорода и холода космоса. Также не предполагалось, что вы переживёте все его пытки.

Занятый тем, чтобы подавить непрошеную дрожь, Джим чуть не пропустил необычную форму обращения. И... ему показалось, или старейшина Селек относился к происходящему куда как более спокойно, чем остальные? Когда Джим пригляделся к нему повнимательнее, Селек подмигнул ему, прежде чем невозмутимо перевести взгляд обратно на Т’Пау. 

Джим изо всех сил сдерживался, чтобы снова не начать удивлённо таращиться. Какого черта тут творится? 

— Пояснение Селека правдиво, — сказала Т’Пау. — Я так понимаю, ты решил не отказываться от нашего предложения?

Чувствуя себя просто в западне, Джим сказал то единственное, что мог:

— Конечно я его принимаю, это... большая честь для меня.

На этом вопрос, кажется, решился, потому что Т’Пау кивнула и подала знак приступать к обеду, подняв к губам кубок с водой.

Даже пережёвывая волокнистые местные ягоды, Джим никак не мог перестать размышлять о том, что произошло. Он что, и правда согласился стать гражданином Вулкана? Какие обязанности включает в себя гражданство? Ему придётся купить себе дом и остаться здесь жить?

Все ещё потрясённый, Джим не поднимал взгляда от тарелки, яростно надеясь, что все обойдётся.  
__ __ __

Сама по себе церемония оказалась короткой, несмотря на речь на голийском и удар гонга. Совет несомненно попросил кого-то позаботиться обо всех формальностях, потому от Джима потребовалось только поставить подпись на предоставленном падде. 

К его праздничному одеянию прикрепили символ IDIC, а на шею повесили цепочку с чипом с учениями Сурака, переведёнными на Стандарт.

У Джима все ещё кружилась голова от всех произошедших в этот день событий, так что он бездумно произносил фразы на голийском, прощаясь с каждым из Старейшин лично и принимая поздравления со вступлением в новую роль. Судя по тому, что никто больше не хмурился, Джим больше никого не оскорбил и не опозорился. 

Селек подошёл к нему последним, но совсем не собирался прощаться.

— Если ты не против, я провожу тебя к месту, удобному для транспортации, — сказал он. Его глаза при этом поблёскивали так, будто он находил в этом нечто крайне забавное. Джим не знал, беспокоило ли его это странное поведение или, скорее, наоборот, успокаивало. 

Они направились к тоннелю, по которому Джим входил в зал вместе со Старейшиной Сунваром. Селек шёл медленнее, словно находился на прогулке со старым другом.

— Osa-su, вы, наверное, хотели о чем-то поговорить? — наконец, спросил Джим, обеспокоенный затянувшимся молчанием. 

— Действительно, хотел, мистер Кирк, — отозвался Старейшина и шагнул ближе ко входу. Джим уже отсюда чувствовал беспощадный жар открытого воздуха на своей коже. 

Джим снова отметил, что Селек не очень-то заботился о том, чтобы использовать титулы, о которых так беспокоились все остальные. Но неуважительным это не казалось, скорее, Селек старался звучать более знакомо. 

— Я что-то натворил? — предположил Джим, когда Селек ничего так и не пояснил.

Уголки рта старейшины дрогнули почти что в улыбке. Джим вытаращился на него. 

— Нет, мистер Кирк, вы ничего не «натворили», и уж точно не оскорбили меня, если вы это имели в виду, — Селек сощурил глаза, став похожим на доброго дедушку, но сразу посерьёзнел. — В самом деле, это я должен извиняться за оскорбление.

— Да? — «А ещё более загадочно, блять, можно? Чёртовы вулканцы».

— Я уверен, что ты ещё не знаком со всей историей твоего спасения и спасения планеты Вулкан, — продолжил Селек, — вина за все произошедшее лежит в основном на мне.

— На вас?

— Это так, — сказал Селек, склонив голову. Блеск в его глазах погас. — Должен признать, что именно мои действия привели к тому, что моя родная планета чуть не погибла. 

— Ваши действия? — тупо повторил Джим. — О чем вы? На Вулкан напал Неро!

— Но именно я спровоцировал его на это нападение, — голос Селека дрогнул во время этого признания, и он отвёл взгляд, глядя на красные пески Вулкана, видные в проем выхода из пещеры. 

— Но... как это возможно? — ошарашенно спросил Джим.

Сам он не очень-то знал о мотивах, толкнувших Неро на это нападение. Во время пыток он пару раз говорил что-то о мести, но ничего не уточнял. Поскольку ромуланец уже творил странные вещи до этого, Джим решил, что на него так повлияло путешествие во времени. У него же абсолютно не было причин нападать на Кельвин двадцать с лишним лет назад. 

— Чтобы понять это, я должен сообщить тебе, что я совсем не тот, за кого меня выдают члены Совета. Я не просто один из Старейшин.

— Ладно, а кто же вы тогда? — осторожно спросил Джим. 

— Так же, как и Неро, я прибыл из другого времени. На самом деле, я родом из того же времени, что и он. Мы оба провалились в чёрную дыру и попали в эту вселенную — хоть я и прибыл несколько позже.

Джим нервно сглотнул.

— Я не понимаю, что вы имеете в виду, — беспомощно произнёс он.

Селек грустно посмотрел на Джима. 

— Я — Спок. 

— Бред.

Если бы он не чувствовал, что над ним издеваются, Джим бы даже напрягся, что только что выругался при вулканском старейшине. 

— Я понимаю, что в это непросто поверить...

— Непросто поверить? — перебил его Джим. Он ещё не понимал, волнуется ли или просто сконфужен. Его Спок обязательно сообщил бы ему о подобном.   
— Слушайте, я не понимаю, что за игру вы тут затеяли и что пытаетесь донести, но...

— Пожалуйста, — произнёс вдруг Спок, и горькое, совершенно невулканское отчаяние в его голосе заставило Джима замолчать, — пожалуйста, дай мне объяснить. Я не пытаюсь обмануть тебя, Джим.

А теперь он называл его Джимом. Он вспомнил о всех тех сходствах, которые заметил раньше, на церемонии — как Селек держался, как говорил — он правда был похож на Спока. Если это действительно было правдой... Джим не знал, что и подумать.

— Тогда объясняйте, — наконец сказал он.

— Это сложно... объяснить словами, — ответил Селек, — я лучше покажу тебе.

— Покажете? — повторил Джим. - Как покажете?

Селек поднял руку, и прежде чем Джим успел что-либо предпринять, коснулся его лица. «Мой разум к твоему, старый друг», — произнёс он, и Джим почувствовал, что падает в бесконечную дыру и видит Спока — не того, который ему знаком, — этот более угловат, с тонкими чертами лица, но это совершенно точно он, — смотрит на себя в зеркало, расправляя последние складки на синей научной униформе. Джим видит мир его глазами — вот он стоит на мостике Энтерпрайза, а в капитанском кресле сидит Джим, пусть и с карими глазами, а Спок произносит «капитан» так, что в голосе слышно не только профессиональное уважение, но и теплота, если не привязанность, а затем он становится старше, много старше, и в его груди поселяется печаль, за которую ему совершенно не стыдно, пусть он и вулканец. Он работает в лаборатории, игнорируя боль, и смотрит сквозь толстое стекло на красную пульсирующую массу. Одно воспоминание сменяется другим, пока Джим не понимает все произошедшее — ошибку при спасении Ромулуса, отшельничество на Дельта Веге, спешные розыски Монтгомери Скотта этой вселенной, чтобы предотвратить худшее, — когда Джим наконец выплывает на поверхность, у него жутко кружится голова и он, оступившись, отшатывается назад, ударяясь о стену спиной и головой. Тяжело дыша, Джим сползает на пол, бессильно цепляясь рукой за стену, падает на колени и прижимает ладонь ко лбу, пытаясь унять тошноту.

— Прости меня, Джим, — Селек... нет, Спок сбился с дыхания, — мои эмоции... боюсь, они повлияли на связь, — он осторожно коснулся плеча Кирка.

Но Джим не хотел оставаться рядом с ним, потому что ему больно и голова полна видений чужого разума, объяснения действий Неро путаются с сотнями картин из чужой жизни, которой он никогда не жил, с людьми, которых он почти не знал, но в той реальности они были ему почти семьёй — в той реальности, где они со Споком были так же близки, как Джим с Боунзом.

— Не трогайте меня, — выдохнул он, и Спок немедленно подчинился, отступая назад.

Он приходил в себя несколько минут. Когда мир перестало шатать в невидимом землетрясении, Джим осторожно поднялся на ноги — блестящая мантия смялась и запачкалась в грязи.

— Так это вы... угнали корабль? — Джим вытер лицо трясущейся рукой. - Это вы удостоверились в том, чтобы красная материя не досталась Неро?

Спок серьёзно кивнул. Боже, это был Спок, пожилая версия его Спока, — он много лет служил его первым помощником, видимо, привёл безумного ромуланца в эту вселенную и чуть было не уничтожил Вулкан.

Этого... было слишком много. Слишком много, чтобы осознать. 

— Я пойму, если ты зол на меня, — тихо произнёс Спок.

Зол? Джим не чувствовал злости. Он не знал, что чувствует по этому поводу, кроме растерянности и смущения.

— Я хочу обратно, — выдавил он, — к Споку... в смысле, домой к другому Споку.

— Не думаю, что это разумно. Я недостаточно объяснил...

— Все равно, — сорвался Джим. Хорошо, возможно, он действительно был зол. Учитывая, что сейчас творилось в его голове, он вполне имел на это право. Все это, этот мелд... он был насильственным. Очень личным. Болезненным. — Я не могу сейчас говорить с вами, ладно? Мне просто... нужно время. Пожалуйста.

Спок снова кивнул. Его лицо казалось ещё более морщинистым и старым. Джиму было слишком плохо, чтобы обращать на это внимание. Бросив последний грустный взгляд на Джима, Спок шагнул к выходу из тоннеля. 

Джим захромал за пожилым вулканцем: яростная головная боль, так похожая на ту, с которой он очнулся в госпитале, билась в висках, его мутило и шатало.

— Сигнал транспортера сможет достичь тебя здесь, — сказал Спок, когда они отошли на некоторое расстояние от горы, — но я бы хотел, чтобы ты изменил своё решение...

— Нет, — рявкнул Джим, потянувшись за коммуникатором. Нажав на нужную кнопку, он прохрипел:

— Кто-нибудь?

— Говорит Спок.

Без особой причины зло покосившись на старого Спока, Джим выдавил:

— Можешь меня забрать? — и торопливо закрыл глаза, глубоко дыша. Жара и последствия слияния разумов отвратительно сказывались на его самочувствии.

— Конечно. Пожалуйста, не шевелись, чтобы я мог навестись на твоё местоположение.

Джим сглотнул.

— Спасибо.

Последним, что он видел перед тем, как исчезнуть, было взволнованное лицо старого вулканца и его горестно опущенные плечи.


	4. kehkuh

Первое, на что Спок обратил внимание, когда Кирк связался с ним по коммуникатору, это то, насколько он был расстроен. У него срывался голос, совсем как тогда, когда он приходил в себя после очередного кошмара.

Придя к логичному выводу, что причиной этого состояния скорее всего послужила встреча со старейшинами, Спок постарался как можно скорее переместить Кирка домой, желая сократить его пребывание рядом с Советом. Он по опыту знал, насколько назойливы могли быть вулканские старейшины — хоть и признавать подобные чувства было очень неприятно.

Спок сосредоточился на том, чтобы точно определить положение Кирка в пространстве, перед тем, как начать процесс транспортации. Пронаблюдал за тем, как Джим успешно материализовался на падде транспортатора в вихре искр. И немедленно рухнул на колени.

— Джим!- совершенно нелогично окликнул его Спок, прежде чем сорваться с места и подбежать к платформе.

Кирк стоял на коленях, обхватив голову руками и тяжело дыша. Подойдя ближе, Спок услышал, как Джим чуть слышно болезненно стонет. Опустившись на колени, Спок осторожно коснулся плеча Джима.

— Что случилось? Тебе нужна медицинская помощь?

Но Джим не ответил, только коротко хрипло вздохнул и помотал головой.

Чувствуя, что его способностей не хватит для того чтобы самому разобраться в произошедшем, Спок громко позвал отца, зная, что тот сейчас был в своем кабинете неподалеку. Сарек немедленно появился в дверях, оценил развернувшуюся перед ним сцену и подошел ближе.

— Что случилось? — повторил Сарек вопрос сына, осторожно опускаясь на колени рядом с Джимом, но не притрагиваясь к нему.

— Джим очень эмоционально попросил забрать его домой. По прибытии он сразу же упал на колени и застонал. Похоже, что он испытывает боль, но не способен ни озвучить ее причину, не пояснить случившееся.

Сарек серьезно кивнул.

— Oveh, — он попытался мягко окликнуть Джима, — oveh, ты можешь пояснить, что с тобой случилось? Ты получил травму?

— Больно, — еле слышно прошипел Кирк сквозь сжатые зубы между резких, коротких вдохов.

Спок внутри себя принял решение, свободной рукой повернул Кирка к себе и подхватил его под плечи и колени, легко поднимая с пола.

— Я отнесу Джима в его комнату и попытаюсь успокоить. Пожалуйста, osa-mekh, вызови целителя Т’Лкай из госпиталя ШиКар и перемести ее сюда как можно скорее. Она — старший целитель госпиталя, знает всю медицинскую историю Джима и, скорее всего, знает решение этой проблемы. Нынешнее состояние Джима не позволяет перемещать его куда-либо сейчас, особенно транспортером в госпиталь.

Сарек согласно кивнул, принимая логику слов сына, и шагнул к панели транспортатора, чтобы вызвать целителей.

Уверенный в том, что отец справится с задачей наиболее эффективно, Спок торопливо понес Кирка в его комнату. Конечно же, мама Спока услышала шум и догнала его в коридоре, чтобы узнать, что стряслось.

— Что происходит? — спросила Аманда, увидев, как Кирк хнычет и прячет лицо в ладонях у Спока на руках.

— Мы пока еще не знаем, — сквозь зубы пробормотал Спок, проходя мимо Аманды, уверенный, что она последует за ним, — Джим вернулся в этом состоянии после встречи в Совете. Отец сейчас вызывает лекаря, чтобы выяснить причину и время наступления травмы.

Спок торопливо прошагал оставшиеся метры до комнаты Кирка и осторожно уложил его на кровать.

— Нужно снять с него одежду, — предположила Аманда, следуя за Споком в комнату.

Посмотрев на мятые и испачканные вещи, Спок согласился. Он почти не обратил внимания на блестящий символ ИДИК, пристегнутый к отвороту накидки, и чип с данными, висящий на тонкой цепочке на шее Джима. Вместе с матерью Спок, осторожно придерживая Джима за руки и ноги, освободил его от тяжелых вещей, оставив в тонком белье.

Все это время Кирк хныкал, озирался невидящими глазами, пытаясь освободить руки и снова прижать их к лицу. Те несколько раз, когда Спок нечаянно касался обнаженной кожи Джима, он чувствовал только беспричинную тревогу и боль.

— Думаешь, это проблемы разума? — тихо спросила Аманда, когда они раздели Джима, прикрыли одеялом и остались стоять у кровати, ожидая целителя. — Это похоже на приступ, который был у меня, когда мы с твоим отцом еще балансировали нашу ментальную связь.

— Не уверен, мама, — ответил Спок, — конечно же, у Старейшин не было причин сливаться с его разумом. И они, конечно же, не позволили бы ему вернуться в подобном состоянии, особенно если их действия послужили тому причиной.

Аманда задумчиво кивнула, тревожно нахмурив брови, и присела на край постели Джима, положив ладонь на его руку, как она обычно делала, когда маленький Спок болел. Спок сглотнул и отвел взгляд. Отступил назад, направляясь к двери и высматривая целителя.

Т’Лкай и Сарек вошли в комнату через четыре целых две десятых минуты. За ними следовала незнакомый Споку целитель. У обеих в руках были саквояжи.

Пропустив формальное приветствие, Т’Лкай и гостья кивнули Споку и прошли к кровати Кирка.

Аманда немедленно поднялась на ноги, чтобы освободить место, и отступила, отпуская руку Джима.

— Целитель Т’Лкай привела досточтимую Т’Лону, опытного врачевателя разумов, — тихо пояснил Сарек, — после того, как я описал симптомы, Т’Лкай предположила, что они скорее всего связаны с ментальным воздействием.

Спок серьезно кивнул и стал наблюдать за тем, как лекари осматривают все еще дрожащего и поскуливающего от боли Кирка. Т’Лкай провела над ним трикодером и тихо заговорила с коллегой. Чувствуя ответственность за Джима, как его опекун, Спок шагнул вперед и подошел к вулканкам.

— Каков ваш диагноз? — спросил Спок у убирающей сканер в сумку Т’Лкай.

— Мы еще не полностью уверены, но совершенно точно — эта проблема скрыта в разуме мистера Кирка, — спокойно ответила Т’Лона, — я попробую неглубокое объединение разумов, чтобы оценить ситуацию, и шагну чуть глубже, как только пойму причину симптомов.

И прежде, чем Спок успел возразить или задать еще вопросы, Т’Лона склонилась над Кирком и привычным жестом коснулась его лица — ее темная кожа ярко выделялась на бледном лице. Стоило их разумам объединиться, Джим немедленно замер.

Несколько минут в комнате царила полная тишина, пока Т’Лона исследовала разум Кирка.

Когда она разорвала связь, целительница явно была неспокойна и качала головой, будто бы хотела освободить свой разум от того, что она только что увидела.

Кирк успокоился и задышал ровнее, проваливаясь в глубокий сон.

— Что ты обнаружила? — поинтересовалась Т’Лкай, когда Т’Лона восстановила контроль над чувствами и мимикой.

— Он страдал от последствий достаточно глубокого и хаотичного слияния разумов, — сообщила им Т'Лона, не сдержав нотки удивления в голосе. — Кто бы ни применил к нему слияние, он был эмоционально компрометирован, и разум досточтимого мистера Кирка был в смятении. Я сейчас успокоила его и навела поверхностный порядок в его мысленном хаосе. Я так понимаю, мелдинг, в первую очередь, был совершен для передачи достаточно большого потока воспоминаний в очень сжатые сроки. Даже для более дисциплинированного разума это слишком большое количество информации для восприятия.

— Ты говорил, он был на Совете перед тем, как вернуться, kevet-dutar? — Т’Лкай посмотрела на Сарека, который вместе с Амандой стоял у выхода из комнаты.

Спок решил, что мама, наверное, подошла к супругу, пока целители оценивали состояние Кирка. Сам он этого даже не заметил, так сосредоточен он был на Джиме и Т’Лоне. Прежде он никогда не был столь ненаблюдателен к происходящему вокруг.

— Это так, — сдерживая гнев, ответил Сарек, — я немедленно свяжусь с ними и выясню, каким образом мистер Кирк оказался в подобном состоянии. Я уверен, этому есть прекрасное логическое объяснение, — посол кивнул целителям, скользнул кончиками пальцев по руке Аманды и вышел. Спок быстро перевел взгляд обратно на целителей.

— Когда он очнется?

— Он также был физически измотан, — отозвалась Т’Лкай, — совершенно очевидно, что жар Вулкана не подходит для его человеческой физиологии, особенно в его ослабленном состоянии. По моим предположениям он проспит еще около четырех часов, возможно дольше. Не имеет смысла будить его из такого глубокого сна, его организм очевидно нуждается в отдыхе.

— Мистер Кирк должен проснуться в ясном сознании и спокойным, — добавила Т’Лона, — я рекомендую оказать ему помощь в дисциплинировании разума, чтобы он смог справиться с новыми трудностями. Можешь попросить меня о помощи, если почувствуешь затруднения. Я так понимаю, мой коллега Сталат проинформировал тебя о ментальной травме, полученной мистером Кирком перед госпитализацией.

Спок кивнул, все еще раздумывая над значением заключения целителей. Кирк пострадал от некорректно выполненного слияния разумов. Спок не мог подумать, что на Вулкане кто-то осмелится рисковать здоровьем человека подобным необдуманным действием. Особенно среди Старейшин.

Поскольку сейчас их помощь более не требовалась, целители отбыли в госпиталь. Спок с мамой остались стоять возле Джима с четким наказом срочно связаться с одним из целителей, если Кирк не проснется в ближайшие двенадцать часов или начнет выказывать те же симптомы.

— Конечно же, никто из Старейшин не предпринял бы слияние, — сказала Аманда, когда целители удалились.

— Я не могу представить ни одного логичного основания этому, — согласился Спок, разглядывая Кирка, укрытого одеялом. Кроме обычного для него муара пота на лице, Джим выглядел спокойным и расслабленным. Он был уже не бледен и перестал дрожать, только иногда тревожно моргая во сне.

В комнату вернулся Сарек. Его лицо было серьезно. Аманда тревожно покосилась на мужа, потом вытолкала всех из комнаты, напоминая, что больного будить нельзя.

Аманда коснулась сенсора, прикрывая дверь, и повернулась к супругу, ожидая разъяснений.

— Похоже, один из Старейшин действительно совершил слияние разумов с мистером Кирком, — сказал Сарек.

Спок застыл на месте. Недоверие смущало его разум:

— Невозможно.

Сарек порицающе глянул на сына и продолжил:

— Это был Селек.

На мгновение Спок забыл, как дышать, не то что говорить.

У Аманды такой проблемы явно не возникло.

— Ты имеешь в виду, это сделал другой Спок?

Сарек согласно склонил голову, сжав губы в тонкую полоску.

— Похоже, он был уверен в том, что слияние разумов — самый практичный способ объяснения того, как он попал в эту вселенную, и причины безумия Неро. Но он совершенно точно не осознавал, насколько он все еще дестабилизирован всем случившимся.

— Почему он оставил Джима одного в подобном состоянии? — спросил Спок, чувствуя удушающую волну гнева на свою старшую копию.

— Он сказал, что мистер Кирк отказался от любой помощи и советов, которые могли бы задержать его возвращение, — судя по ледяному тону, Сарек сам с трудом справлялся с гневом. Спок никак не мог избавиться от ощущения, что отец винит его за действия его двойника, хоть они были разными людьми.

Споку понадобился весь его самоконтроль, чтобы не сжать кулаки и не схватить отца за мантию, чтобы как следует встряхнуть. Его гнев на второго Спока сейчас мешался с чувством отчуждения, которое он чувствовал к отцу с того момента, как тот ясно дал понять, что не одобряет решения сына отказаться от места в Вулканской Научной Академии.

— Ну, теперь мы по крайней мере знаем, что произошло, — встряла Аманда, явно почувствовав новый конфликт и пытаясь его предотвратить. — Если целитель Т’Лона права, с Джимом будет все в порядке, так что...

— А что если нет? — перебил ее Спок тоном более резким, чем подобало бы. Отец немедля одарил его новым ледяным взглядом.

— Не смей разговаривать со своей матерью в подобном тоне, — осадил сына Сарек, — она не заслуживает подобного обращения просто потому, что ты не можешь справиться со своими эмоциями.

— Я не...

— Можно вы уже прекратите? — Аманда была очень расстроена, Спок редко видел ее в подобном состоянии. — Это касается не ваших детских обид, а Джима, — Аманда глубоко вздохнула, ущипнула себя за переносицу и продолжила уже спокойнее: — Спок, не посидишь с Джимом на случай, если он проснется и что-то понадобится?

Не желая еще сильнее расстраивать маму, Спок сухо кивнул и направился обратно в комнату Кирка.

— А ты, — теперь Аманда точно обращалась к мужу, — Спок просто переживает, а не специально выказывает неуважение, так что...

Спок поспешно зашел в комнату и захлопнул за собой дверь. Он не собирался гневить отца сильнее подслушиванием одной из эмоциональных речей матушки. Но, тем не менее, Спок ощутил удовлетворение от того, что Аманда кинулась защищать его.

Не захватив с собой стул, Спок просто встал у постели Кирка, сцепив руки за спиной, и приготовился ждать, успокаивая свой разум под мерное дыхание Джима.

Кирк проснулся через пять с половиной часов с легкой головной болью и очередным ненужным извинением на губах. Споку удалось уверить Джима, что извиняться вовсе не стоит, а голова должна была скоро пройти — всего лишь неприятное последствие неудачного мелдинга.

— Так получается, я встретил второго тебя, — отметил Кирк, после того как принял душ и переоделся в чистое.

Кирк со Споком устроились на веранде за доской трехмерных шахмат. Перед тем как принести холодной воды и закусок, Аманда достаточно долго суетилась рядом с Джимом, заводя разговоры и то и дело нежно касаясь его. Спок знал, что так люди выражают сочувствие и успокаивают друг друга, но сам отчего-то не мог долго смотреть на это. Даже после времени, проведенного среди людей, подобные открытые проявления чувств казались ему слишком личными, особенно когда дело касалось его матери.

— Для того, чтобы избежать путаницы и скрыть свою личность от всеобщего внимания, он назвался Селеком, — процедил Спок, в глубине души желая, чтобы Джим не повторил ошибки его отца и не начал воспринимать их обоих как единое целое.

— Ну ладно, — покладисто отозвался Кирк, переставил пешку и посмотрел на Спока, — хотя, если честно, лучше бы ты сказал об этом, когда я поинтересовался, что случилось с красной материей. Встреча сейчас... прошла не самым лучшим образом.

Спок почувствовал, как помимо его воли напряжением свело плечи. Ночью ему придется очень долго медитировать — события сегодняшнего дня совершенно точно нарушили его самоконтроль.

— Приношу свои извинения. Селек очень настойчиво сообщил, что желает лично сказать тебе об этом. В тот момент его просьба показалась мне совершенно логичной, потому что ты тогда был не в состоянии воспринять подобную информацию. Если бы я знал, каковы будут последствия промедления, я взял бы на себя риск объяснить все самостоятельно.

— В этом нет твоей вины, — быстро отозвался Джим, ловя взгляд Спока и довольно долго удерживая его. Искреннее, открытое выражение лица, столь часто присущее людям — физическое подтверждение слов Кирка, успокоило Спока.

— Я очень рад, что ты пришел к подобному заключению, — Спок оглядел доску на предмет возможных ловушек и подловил слона Джима. Судя по тому, что тот выругался себе под нос, произошло это по чистой невнимательности. — Если тебе не хочется сейчас играть, мы можем продолжить в другое время.

Джим покачал головой:

— Нет, не надо — буду внимательнее.

Некоторое время они продолжали переставлять фигуры в тишине, но потом Кирк снова заговорил, явно стараясь возобновить непринужденную беседу:

— Так что тебе известно про другого Спока... точнее, Селека и его время? Вы, наверное, много болтаете, да?

— Мы оба пришли к выводу, что мудрее будет воздерживаться от излишних бесед, — ответил Спок, — однако я знаю, что в той реальности и моя, и твоя жизнь были совсем иными.

— Так ты знаешь об Энтерпрайз?

— Я знаю, что служил твоим первым помощником на Энтерпрайз по версии Селека, да.

Кирк замялся и пробормотал:

— Странно, правда?

Спок оторвался от наблюдений за доской и внимательно посмотрел на Кирка.

— Что именно кажется тебе «странным»?

— Ну, мы все тоже оказались на Энтерпрайз. И судя по тому, что я углядел у второго Спока, ох, черт, прости — Селека, на том корабле были те же люди — Боунз, Сулу, Ухура, тот парнишка Чехов. И именно они помогали меня спасать, верно? Они полетели за мной вместе с тобой?

— Это так. Вместе с ними был также Монтгомери Скотт, поскольку нам нужна была его формула трансварпного перемещения для проникновения на Нараду.

— И он прямо-таки сразу согласился?

Спок склонил голову:

— Он горел удивительным желанием отправиться спасать совершенно незнакомого ему человека. Причина прозвучала как нечто вроде «да ладно, прикольная идея».

— Да, именно это и кажется мне «странным». Все те же люди снова собрались вместе.

Спок внимательно посмотрел на лицо Джима, отмечая, как он в тревожной задумчивости прикусывал губу.

— Ты говоришь о теории предопределенности событий и действий, которые являются константой для всех вселенных и временных линий?

— Ты, наверное, пытаешься подобрать синоним для «судьбы», но это примерно так, да.

Спок покачал головой:

— С этим я согласиться не могу.

— Отчего же?

— Нет научных данных для подтверждения твоей гипотезы.

— Это только потому, что мы ничегошеньки не знаем про мультивселенную. Признай, на собственном опыте мы сами испытали подтверждение этой теории.

— Один позитивный пример не является основанием для научно подтвержденной теории, — отчитал его Спок.

— Ладно, — отозвался Кирк и добавил: — Шах.

Спок торопливо покосился на доску и изящно передвинул ладью, спасая плачевное положение. По реакции Кирка было понятно, что это был неудачный ход — обычно он играл гораздо лучше.

— К тому же, — продолжил Кирк, — в этой вселенной я явно нескоро стану капитаном Энтерпрайз.

— Почему ты так в этом уверен? — отозвался Спок. — Звездный Флот потерял многих опытных офицеров, а ты своими действиями во время битвы с Неро доказал, что достоин командного кресла. Я полагаю, что скорее всего ты сохранишь свое «полевое звание» коммандера в знак почета за службу Вулкану и Федерации в целом. Как только ты вернешься на службу, тебе скорее всего вернут место капитана Пайка. Энтерпрайз все еще в доках на починке, и команду на нее все еще не назначили.

— Но ты же ее первый офицер и даже временный капитан, разве не логично дать повышение именно тебе? — спросил Кирк, уже совершенно позабывший об игре и глядящий на Спока большими недоумевающими глазами.

— Я не желаю становиться капитаном, — серьезно сообщил ему Спок. — Звездный Флот прекрасно знает, что основной интерес для меня представляет наука, заниматься которой я не смогу, если мне придется выполнять обязанности капитана. К тому же, капитан Пайк всегда был о тебе высокого мнения. Полагаю, он бы вполне одобрил твою кандидатуру.

— Ты разговаривал с Пайком обо мне? — Джим казался удивленным. Спок успел отметить, как он тревожно сжал пальцами край стола, но не понял значения этого жеста.

— Это так. Он вызвал меня к себе после того, как я подал рапорт на твое прохождение Кобаяши Мару. Пайк пытался разъяснить мне истинную мотивацию твоего поступка и чистоту помыслов. Должен отметить, тогда я ему не поверил и решил, что его оценка твоих способностей построена на иррациональном чувстве сентиментальности. Он же был уверен в твоих выдающихся качествах.

— Он так и сказал? — у Джима, похоже, перехватило дыхание. Сейчас Спок уже распознал печаль и неверие, отразившиеся на лице Кирка.

Спок напомнил себе, что Пайк с Кирком были довольно близки. Капитан часто упоминал Джима, еще до инцидента с Кобаяши Мару, и говорил о нем почти всегда с нежностью и ноткой гордости. Сейчас Кирк несомненно тяжело переживал утрату, наложившуюся на собственные травмы, и ему было бы полезно услышать хороший отзыв Пайка о себе.

Спок долгое время беспокоился и заботился о Джиме, и, как он был вынужден отметить, благополучие Кирка было важно для его собственного душевного спокойствия, по крайней мере сейчас.

— Так и сказал, — подтвердил Спок, — он всегда очень хорошо отзывался о тебе и превозносил твои способности и склад характера каждый раз,когда находил это уместным. Думаю, ты был очень ему дорог, Джим.

Кирк тяжело сглотнул и отвел взгляд. Спок наблюдал, как он трет глаза тыльной стороной ладони. Когда Джим снова посмотрел на Спока, его глаза блестели сильнее обычного.

— А я пропустил его похороны, — хрипло сказал Джим.

Оказавшись лицом к лицу с необходимостью справиться с неустойчивым эмоциональным состоянием Кирка, Спок подумал о методе, который избрала бы в этом случае его матушка, — успокаивающем прикосновении.

Приняв окончательное решение, Спок наклонился над шахматной доской, коснулся левого запястья Кирка и легонько его сжал. Это интимное прикосновение позволило Споку ощутить всепоглощающее горе Джима. Но после того, как Спок будил его от кошмаров и многократно успокаивал, пока они находились в больнице, разделить подобные переживания было вполне не столь неприемлемо.

— Я горюю вместе с тобой, — тихо сказал Спок и осторожно разжал пальцы, прерывая связь.

Когда Кирк улыбнулся и благодарно кивнул, Спок понял, что поступил правильно, даже несмотря на собственное неудобство.

Они в молчании продолжили игру — Спок выиграл слишком уж просто.  
__ __ __

И только на следующее утро до Спока дошло, что он так и не поинтересовался у Кирка насчет цели Собрания. Как выяснилось чуть позже, через ленту новостей местного СМИ на падде это можно было узнать столь же быстро и эффективно.

Спок воспринимал информацию непозволительно долго — шесть целых и четыре десятых секунды он обрабатывал в уме заголовок «Досточтимый Джеймс Тиберий Кирк получил вулканское гражданство».

Придя в себя, Спок мысленно перебрал все варианты и согласно кивнул — подобный исход был совершенно логичен, как и решение Совета. Вулкан бы перестал существовать, не будь Джима Кирка и его геройства, так что вполне логично было сделать человека частью вулканского народа и тем самым обещать ему защиту и поддержку.

Но Спок все же был взволнован этим открытием. Вулканцы никогда не принимали иномирцев с распростертыми объятиями. Матери Спока потребовались годы ассимиляции для того, чтобы она ощутила себя принятой. Его самого большую часть жизни отлучали от общества из-за смешанного происхождения. Теперь же Совет открыто объявил человека частью вулканского народа.

Спок не смог полностью отрешиться от горечи на языке.

Завтрак начался с того, что Сарек и Аманда поздравили Джима, который только кивнул и смущенно улыбнулся, чуть не захлебнувшись гигантским глотком чая, который он немедленно попытался откашлять.

— Я также поздравляю тебя с тем, что ты стал частью нашего народа, — официально произнес Спок. Джим спрятал глаза и прошептал слова благодарности.

— Я прав, полагая, что Совет предоставил тебе копию учений Сурака, oveh? — поинтересовался Сарек.

— Да, так и есть, kevet-dutar. Я внимательно ознакомлюсь с ними.

— Тебе, конечно же, не обязательно следовать им, — отметил Спок. — Вообще-то, во все времена существовали представители нашего народа, которые не следовали за Сураком путем логики.

— Правда? — Кирк явно очень заинтересовался.

— Их очень мало, и они не стоят внимания, — вмешался Сарек, предупреждающе глянув на сына. Спок подумал, логично ли было предположить, что любое его слово или действие вызовет открытое недовольство отца.

— Я бы все же хотел узнать больше, — осторожно ответил Кирк, — нечасто можно услышать о вулканцах, отвергших учения Сурака.

— И разве теперь, когда Джим является частью нашего народа, у него нет права узнать все о нашем обществе?

— В словах Спока есть логика, — Аманда явно прятала за поднятой чашкой чая улыбку, — резонно предположить, что он захочет узнать как можно больше о своем новом доме.

Спок подавил ребяческий порыв коснуться ладони матери и выразить ей благодарность через семейную связь.

— Действительно, — голос Сарека звучал настолько необычно, что это заметил даже Джим, если его приподнятые брови и странное выражение лица что-нибудь значили.

— Если ты желаешь, я могу дать тебе доступ к нашим историческим базам, — продолжил Спок, — таким образом, ты сможешь проследить распространение учений Сурака с самого их появления.

— Это было бы замечательно.

После завтрака Спок проводил Джима к компьютерной панели, за которой он прежде общался с друзьями с Земли. Спок сел рядом на второй стул и показал Кирку, как открывать базы данных и переключать их на стандарт для удобства.

Спок уже собрался уходить, когда раздался звук входящего звонка. Спок не узнал номер, по нему только было ясно, что звонящий находился на Земле, но Кирк явно знал больше.

— Это Боунз! — радостно воскликнул он, осторожно отодвигая Спока в сторону, чтобы принять звонок.

Доктор появился на экране, все такой же раздраженный, каким Спок запомнил его по спасательной миссии. Он ухмыльнулся в сторону Джима и кивнул Споку:

— Здрасьте, коммандер.

— Доктор, — поприветствовал Спок, вставая.

— Не уходи, — все еще улыбаясь, сказал Джим. Спок осторожно сел обратно.

— Да я все равно ненадолго, — продолжил Маккой, — я собирался оставить сообщение и ждать звонка Джима, но, похоже, угадал со временем.

Джим снова повернулся к экрану.

— Как сам?

— Ничего, парень. Я тут слышал про твое вулканское гражданство?

— Ага, — Споку показалось, что Джим вздохнул, и его улыбка угасла, — это правда.

— Сначала ухо, потом вот это. Потом будешь логично бросаться на меня и истекать зеленой кровью?

Кирк снова расхохотался в голос.

— Не думаю, что это случится, — Джим покосился на Спока, хитро блестя глазами. — Прости, Спок.

— Я сомневаюсь, что последнее физиологически возможно, — осторожно ответил Спок, не понимая, отчего Кирк извинился. Тот только снова хохотнул и снова посмотрел на Маккоя.

— Что такое, Боунз?

— Ну, я вообще между сменами, так что я коротко. Я тут поговорил с шишками, и они очень настаивают на том, чтобы ты никуда не дергался еще некоторое время.

— А, — Кирк выпрямился на стуле и быстро покосился на Спока. Спок намека не понял, но осознал, что Джиму отчего-то неудобно. — Насчет этого...

— Скоро мимо будет пролетать корабль, если ты, как обычно, решишь проигнорировать советы старших, — без паузы продолжил доктор, явно не замечая реакции Джима.

Спок отметил темные круги под глазами доктора — тот явно недополучал отдыха, подхватывая смены тех, кто погиб в бою, иначе бы он точно обратил внимание на то, как Кирк отрицательно качает головой.

— Это Пегас, и они довольно скоро возвращаются на Вулкан, чтобы доставить домой послов — зависит от того, когда они закончат свои дела. Но если захочешь вернуться раньше, свяжись с капитаном Лианг, я сказал, что ты можешь захотеть присоединиться к ней.

Спок подавил желание немедленно выяснить, что здесь происходит. Было ясно, что Джим вовсе не рад тому, что Спок вообще присутствовал при этом разговоре.

— А сейчас я дую обратно в больницу. Если что-то понадобится, звони... примерно никогда, потому что именно такова, судя по всему, дата моего следующего выходного.

— Спасибо за помощь. Пока, Боунз, — сдавленно пробормотал Джим. Маккой помахал ему в ответ.

— Держи хвост пистолетом.

После окончания разговора Кирк тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел Споку в глаза.

— Ты готовился к отъезду с Вулкана, — сказал Спок после того, как молчание несколько затянулось.

— Я вроде как предупредил, — промямлил Джим, но уверенности в его голосе не было.

Спок склонил голову к плечу:

— Это, конечно же, только твой выбор, если ты желаешь покинуть Вулкан как можно скорее. Никто не станет насильно удерживать тебя здесь.

Кирк приподнял уголки губ:

— Но?

— Но теперь ты гражданин Вулкана и не должен испытывать неудобство, получая заслуженную заботу. К тому же Старейшины, скорее всего, не поймут логики твоих действий и оскорбятся, если ты покинешь планету до окончания процесса восстановления. Только вчера из-за действий Селека твой прогресс был значительно замедлен. Как и адмиралтейство, я бы не рекомендовал тебе уезжать до того, как ты полностью поправишься и сможешь спокойно переносить длительные перелеты.

Кирк длинно вздохнул и потирал лицо ладонью примерно десять целых восемь десятых секунд, прежде чем пораженно опустить плечи.

— Видимо, мне и правда придется остаться.

— Я бы хотел еще раз напомнить тебе, что моя семья рада принимать тебя у нас дома. Даже более того, — для нашей семьи большая честь предоставлять тебе кров и пропитание.

— Спасибо, Спок. Я не хотел сказать, что мне у вас не нравится. Я просто...

Спок понимающе кивнул.

— Тебе недостаточно уютно. Это совершенно понятно, поскольку у тебя нет родственных связей с моим кланом. Мы приложим все усилия, чтобы ты не ощущал себя чужаком в нашем доме.

Кирк поднял брови:

— Хочешь сказать, я могу чувствовать себя частью твоей семьи?

Это было.. не совсем то, что Спок имел в виду. Но после того, как Джим озвучил эту мысль, Спок не мог опровергнуть ее, не оскорбив гостя. К тому же, мама Спока совершенно точно уже глубоко привязалась к Джиму. Если подумать, то Кирк был не так уж и неправ.

— Да, — ответил Спок, и Джим улыбнулся, довольно щуря глаза. Споку очень бы хотелось, чтобы это зрелище не оказывало на него столь сильного эффекта, но, как уже отмечалось ранее, он заботился о благополучии и довольстве Кирка.

— Если это все, то я оставлю тебя для погружения в изучение текстов.  
__ __ __

— Я тут подумала, — сказала Аманда, ковыряясь в саду с одним из нежных кактусов, — Джим у нас вот уже неделю и еще ни разу не выходил из дома из-за жары. Почему бы тебе не показать ему что-то интересное, до чего не придется долго идти?

— Какие же интересные места ты имеешь в виду? — Спок протянул руку, помогая матери подняться с колен. Вместо того, чтобы взяться за закрытое предплечье, она с улыбкой взяла его за руку. Спок чувствовал в прикосновении всю ее нежность и позволил себе продлить касание, прежде чем отпустить ее.

— Например, твою старую школу в ШиКар. Сомневаюсь, что Джим видел что-то подобное, а внутри довольно прохладно.

— Это довольно ценная идея, — отметил Спок, и Аманда снова скользнула рукой по его ладони, выражая одобрение.

Спок отметил, что после того, как в их доме поселился Кирк, Аманда начала вести себя более открыто и человечно. Она никогда не стремилась стать похожей на вулканку, но прилагала достаточно усилий, чтобы воспринять традиции народа мужа. Теперь же она снова начала широко улыбаться и открыто выражать привязанность.

— Как его успехи с медитацией? — поинтересовалась Аманда, когда они вернулись в дом.

— Он выражал недовольство своей неспособностью совладать с дыхательными техниками более чем на несколько минут.

— Они действительно требуют большого терпения. Возможно, ему слишком сложно найти в своем разуме место, в котором он смог бы отвлечься от переживаний. Ему пришлось многое пережить, — в голосе Аманды ясно слышалась тревога за Кирка.

— Что же ты предлагаешь? — поинтересовался Спок.

— Кроме человеческого психотерапевта? — спокойно отозвалась она. — Почему бы тебе не побыть его «ведущим»?

Спок резко остановился.

— Мама! — он был шокирован ее заявлением.

— Что?

— Ты говоришь об очень интимном процессе, — пояснил ей Спок. Сама мысль о том, чтобы вступить с Кирком в мелдинг и направлять его разум... Спок честно понадеялся, что его смущение не очень очевидно.

— Но вы двое очень близки, — Аманда склонила голову к плечу и искоса глянула на сына, — разве не так?

Спок моргнул:

— Как ты пришла к подобному выводу?

— Кроме того факта, что ни с одним из вас практически невозможно поговорить, если второй не маячит у него за плечом?

— Я — опекун мистера Кирка, — ответил Спок и переступил с ноги на ногу, о чем немедленно пожалел: движение выдало его дискомфорт. — Совершенно логично быть с ним рядом и заботиться о его благополучии.

— Логично. Мистера Кирка, — повторила Аманда, и черты ее лица смягчились. У Спока в груди потеплело, несмотря на все попытки удерживать самоконтроль. — Уж от меня-то можно не прятаться, Спок. Совершенно нормально испытывать к нему нежные чувства, знаешь?

— Нежные чувства? Мама, пожалуйста, прекрати говорить в подобном тоне, — Спок отчаянно сцепил пальцы в замок за спиной, пытаясь удержать хоть какой-то контроль. — Говорить подобным образом — неподобающе.

— Подобающее поведение? Так вот чем ты озабочен? — Аманда покачала головой и нахмурилась. — Я, конечно, знаю, что вам с отцом сложно принять этот факт, но вы очень похожи. Может, мне напомнить тебе, как он пошел против прямого приказа Т’Пау, когда связал себя узами со мной? То, что ты чувствуешь к Джиму...

— Я ничего не «чувствую» к Джиму, — резко ответил Спок, прерывая ее. — Мое уважение к нему как к личности строится на восприятии его подвига по отношению к нашему народу. Если ты не прекратишь вести разговор в столь нелогичной манере, мне придется его прекратить, пока ты не вернешься к разумным доводам.

Аманда при этих словах грозно сузила глаза. Споку пришлось подавить желание нервно сглотнуть при виде ее гнева.

— Я знаю, что ты избрал путь Вулкана, но даже вулканцы испытывают чувства, — процедила она. — Если ты испытываешь неудобства, отмечая, что Джим тебе небезразличен, это одно, но хоть со мной не притворяйся, что у тебя нет чувств. Ты отнюдь не иммунен к чувству привязанности.

Спок вытаращился на нее:

— Привязанности?

— Да, привязанности. Я вижу, как ты смотришь на него за игрой в шахматы, я видела твое лицо, когда он мучился от последствий мелдинга, — Аманда шагнула ближе к сыну и смягчила тон. — Спок, ты — мой сын. Я знаю тебя и знаю, сколь глубоки твои чувства. Я знаю, что воспринимаешь свои чувства как нечто постыдное, нечто, от чего стоит избавиться. Я знаю о твоем желании доказать всем, что ты «больше-вулканец-чем-все-они», несмотря на смешанное происхождение, но этому желанию нельзя давать встать между тобой и счастьем.

Спок потерял дар речи и не шевельнулся когда Аманда коснулась его щеки.

 

— Земля так хорошо на тебя повлияла, — продолжала она, — ты не представляешь, как я рада узнать, что ты завел новых друзей. Какое-то время я даже думала, что вы с этой милой Ниотой будете вместе, знаешь?

Спок просто смотрел на нее широко распахнутыми глазами, чувствуя тепло ее руки на щеке, и волны любви с ноткой печали бились о его ментальные щиты.

— Пожалуйста, поразмысли над этим, — наконец, сказала Аманда, убирая руку, — я бы не хотела видеть тебя несчастным.

С этим словами она развернулась и ушла, оставив Спока стоять посреди коридора искать логичные доводы.  
__ __ __

— Ты здесь учился, когда был ребенком? — Кирк, кажется, был глубоко впечатлен зрелищем: учебные отсеки вокруг них были заполнены сотнями детей, занятых изучением данных, прохождением тестов и беседой с инструкторами.

— Это так, — Спок осматривал зал, в котором не был уже более десяти лет.

Один или два инструктора вежливо кивнули им, проходя мимо. Хотя они и были знакомы Споку, он понимал, что этот жест был предназначен Кирку, а не ему. Учителя Спока так и не простили ему его детские эмоциональные срывы.

— Поверить не могу, сколько информации вы способны переварить в один присест, — сказал Кирк, останавливаясь около отсека, в котором девочка руками набирала решение математических задач, одновременно декламируя вулканскую поэму.

— Для большинства из нас это не составляет трудности после некоторой тренировки.

Спок заметил, что первые секции отключились: наиболее способные дети закончили раньше, однако не ушли на обед, а столпились около одной из секций, явно перешептываясь и косясь на гостей.

— Упс, — прошептал Кирк, когда дети двинулись в их сторону, — засада.

Прежде чем Спок успел ответить, шестеро детей в возрасте примерно восьми лет окружили их, поднимая ладошки в таале.

— Dif-tor heh smusma, — почтительным хором произнесли они.

Спок, будучи старшим, просто кивнул, но Кирк склонился к детям и быстро улыбнулся им, перед тем как серьезно ответить на приветствие.

— Мы рады встретить тебя, oveh, — сказала девочка в первом ряду. Она говорила на стандарте чисто, но с вулканской интонацией. — Меня зовут Т’Карик, и меня избрали вести переговоры, поскольку у меня самые высокие оценки по федеративному стандарту.

— Логичный выбор, — ответил Кирк.

Т’Карик обменялась гордым взглядом с остальными ребятами. В отличие от взрослых вулканцев, эти дети еще не могли полностью контролировать свои эмоции, хотя для человека вроде Кирка они выглядели достаточно серьезными.

Наблюдая за тем, как Кирк с легкостью очаровывает детей, отвечая на вопросы про Землю и интересуясь их учебой, Спок снова вспомнил недавние слова своей матери. Джим легко скользил взглядом по детям, жестами поясняя сказанное, и маленькие вулканцы, кажется, были заинтригованы человеком и его манерой вести беседу.

Конечно, по человеческим меркам Джим был очень привлекателен, и даже вулканец не смог бы не оценить прекрасные пропорции его тела и лица, сейчас слегка искаженные из-за левого уха. К тому же, его манера двигаться и держать себя завораживали. У Джима было очень выразительное лицо, даже в сравнении с прочими терранами — яркая улыбка на нем легко сменялась гримасой отчаяния.

Спок еле заметно покачал головой. Конечно же, его мать ошибалась. Рациональная оценка привлекательности Кирка и восприятие его как потенциального партнера – это ведь разные вещи?

Все больше маленьких вулканцев собиралось вокруг, когда заканчивались их уроки. Вскорости тридцать семь детей, увлеченно слушавших рассказы Джима об обучении в Айове, перекрыли основной путь к выходу. Видимо, Джим справлялся с эмоциями только когда беседовал со взрослыми, детям же он широко улыбался, поднимал брови в важных местах рассказа и делал широкие жесты руками. Один раз он даже низко, раскатисто хохотнул, отчего некоторые дети зашептались и удивленно распахнули глаза, наблюдая за человеком.

— Вы все опоздали на полуденный прием пищи, orensu.

Спок закаменел, услышав этот резкий голос, и медленно повернулся, увидев С’Лована, одного из собственных преподавателей. Он ничуть не изменился, только в волосах добавилось седины и морщинки вокруг глаз стали глубже.

— Это моя вина, osa-su, — немедленно отозвался Кирк, выпрямляясь в полный рост. Он перестал улыбаться и стоял перед детьми так, будто бы защищал их от нападения.

С’Лован некоторое время молча созерцал Кирка, и в этот момент Спок вспомнил один из тех случаев, когда на него смотрели точно так же: Pafam-t’san s’at. Ты — позор вулканского народа, Спок.

Спустя ровно двенадцать целых восемь десятых секунды, С’Лован склонил голову:

— Oveh. Твой визит — большая честь для школы. — Тут он посмотрел через плечо Кирку на столпившихся детей. — На полуденный прием пищи у вас осталось восемнадцать стандартных минут, orensu. Никаких исключений. Ожидаю вашего возвращения без опозданий.

— Ha, osavensu, — волна торопливых таалов Кирку, и дети заторопились прочь, тихонько переговариваясь между собой.

— Простите, что задержал их, — извинился Кирк перед С’Лованом.

— Детей важно приучать к дисциплине и порядку, поскольку они жизненно необходимы для развития логики, как учит нас Сурак, — Спок не упустил взгляда, брошенного на него С’Лованом. — Тем не менее, я понимаю, что ты желал предоставить им ценную информацию о своем мире. Погоня за новым знаниями и воодушевление на их поиск всегда высокоценны.

— Похоже, этот рассказ принес им пользу, — ответил Кирк. Спок уже достаточно его изучил, чтобы понять, что он долго подбирал что-то кроме «приколол» или «развлек». — Полагаю, у них нечасто бывают иномирные инструктора?

С’Лован деревянно кивнул:

— Все инструктора действительно родом с Вулкана, oveh. Чуждое влияние, как оказалось, нарушает учебный процесс.

Тут С’Лован так явно покосился на Спока, что даже Кирк заметил это и сузил глаза..

— А вы пробовали привлекать преподавателей с других планет?

— Нет, oveh. — Пауза. — Возможно, твой опекун сможет дать тебе больше информации по этому вопросу. А теперь простите меня, я должен следить за исполнением расписания.

Кирк резко выдохнул.

— Ну и мразь, — прошипел он.

Спок дернулся на месте:

— Мистер Кирк...

— Просто Джим. И нет, я не заберу свои слова назад. Я знал, что вулканцы склонны к ксенофобии, но разве он только что не обозвал тебя «вредным чуждым влиянием» в школе из-за твоего смешанного происхождения?

— Я плохо вписывался в коллектив, — тихо отметил Спок.

— И что? Это его ответственность как учителя – следить за тем, чтобы тебя не выгоняли из группы, а вовсе не поддерживать остракизм.

Спок удивился яростной защите Кирка.

— У него есть основания для критики, — попытался было пояснить он, но Джим отчаянно замотал головой.

— Спок, ты один из самых умных, логичных и добрых людей, которых я знаю. К тому же, теперь я знаком с твоей мамой. Представить себе не могу, что ты был кем-то, кроме примерного ученика. Если у тебя были проблемы в школе, в этом есть не только твоя вина.

— Твоя высокая оценка — честь для меня, — сдержанно ответил Спок.

Кирк улыбнулся ему, перестав гневно хмуриться, и осторожно сжал его плечо.

— Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось все это пережить. Ты достоин гораздо лучшего.

Прежде чем Спок успел хоть как-то отреагировать, Кирк отпустил его и отвернулся:

— Так ты мне покажешь еще что-нибудь, или где?

Спок так и не нашел логического объяснения внезапному жару в области щек.


	5. kaukuh

Ночные кошмары со временем становились всё более реалистичными. Его тело уже почти оправилось от серьезных травм, так что теперь подсознание с удовольствием подбрасывало подробные картины происходившего на корабле Неро.

Каждую ночь Джим, потный и дрожащий, просыпался, путаясь в одеяле и приходя в себя после того как его резали, избивали, били током и беспрестанно смеялись. Два раза он намочил постель и каждый раз, крадясь в прачечную за новым комплектом, яростно надеялся, что никого по дороге не встретит — особенно Сарека.

Хорошо, что его кошмары происходили в тишине. По крайней мере, кажется, никто не просыпался вместе с ним и не заходил проведать, как Спок той, первой ночью.

Однако, эта ночь, похоже, решила пройти иначе. Джим понял это из того, что пришел в себя на полу рядом с кроватью: над ним нависал Спок, а сердце Джима колотилось как безумное. Спок стальной хваткой удерживал Джима за плечи. Нижняя губа вулканца была рассечена, и к подбородку стекала струйка густой зелёной крови. Кроме того, рукава его рубашки были надорваны по плечевым швам.

— Чёрт, — неосознанно вырвалось у Джима. Голос срывался, да и горло было будто ободрано песком.

— Я могу отпустить тебя, или ты снова нападёшь на меня? — Спок произнёс это совершенно спокойно, хотя его спутанная причёска говорила об обратном.

— Чёрт, — повторил Джим, — да, можешь отпускать.

Спок разжал руки, и тут до Джима дошло, что всё это время вулканец касался обнажённой кожи, тем самым прекрасно ощущая иррациональный страх, от которого Джима и сейчас потряхивало.

— Проклятье, Спок, мне так жаль, — просипел Кирк и поднялся в сидячее положение, массируя руки там, где Спок удерживал его — они всё еще пульсировали в такт бешено колотящемуся сердцу. Тот немедленно заметил это движение.

— Я слишком сильно удерживал тебя. — Джим знал Спока достаточно, чтобы распознать сожаление в его голосе. — Люди, сражающиеся за свою жизнь, бывают удивительно сильны, и мне было сложно рассчитать адекватное усилие. Прошу прощения.

— Ну, я-то разбил тебе губу — считай, квиты.

Спок удивлённо приподнял бровь и коснулся рта, созерцая зеленые сгустки на пальцах:

— Я не осознавал, что ты успел ударить меня.

— Я тоже, — сказал Джим, потирая лицо ладонью. Да что же за чертовщина с ним происходит?

— Я понял, что ты был не в себе, — Спок поднялся на ноги и протянул Джиму руку.

Джим сосредоточенно вцепился в часть руки, прикрытую тканью, хотя в этом, наверное, было мало смысла. Спок ощутил достаточно безумных эмоций Джима, если удерживал его голыми руками.

Едва Джим встал, дрожащие ноги подломились, и ему пришлось срочно сесть на кровать.

Покосившись в область паха, Джим удостоверился, что хоть в этот раз не обмочился.

— Плохо, что тебя снова мучают кошмары, — сказал Спок и, к большому удивлению Джима, присел рядом с ним на смятую постель, почти коснувшись его плеча своим. — Я надеялся, что они прекратятся после того, как ты привыкнешь к этой комнате.

— Ну… — Джим не стал продолжать, но Спок совершенно точно уловил его мысль.

Он недовольно поджал губы, потревожив рану на нижней.

— Они снятся тебе каждую ночь, не так ли? — Спок бездумно смахнул выступившую кровь. Он был слишком сосредоточен на Джиме, чтобы обращать на это внимание. — И они всегда столь же серьезны?

Джим слишком устал, чтобы врать, поэтому просто кивнул.

— До криков дело не доходит, правда.

— Тебе не кажется, что было бы разумно сообщить об этой проблеме мне или целителям?

У Джима не было ответа на этот вопрос. Да что сказать? Спок и так знал, что Джим не хотел беспокоить ни его, ни кого бы то ни было ещё. Он поправится, как только вернется на Землю. Может, у Боунза получится засунуть его на какую-нибудь терапию, чтобы он смог вернуться к работе. У него же была психология в университете, нет?

Прохладная рука сжала его запястье. Выдернутый из клубка мыслей, Джим сначала уставился на руку, потом посмотрел на Спока, который, видимо, упорно не собирался его отпускать.

— Джим, — серьёзно сказал он, — мучиться кошмарами каждую ночь вредно для здоровья.

— Спок, я их вообще-то не заказывал, — сорвался Джим.

Спока это, похоже, никак не задело.

— Ты неправильно понял меня, — тихо ответил он, — я всего лишь хотел предложить свою помощь.

Джим сердито фыркнул.

— Ну, штука с дыханием не очень-то помогает.

Спок склонил голову к плечу.

— Да, я вижу, что tu-lan не помогает тебе очистить разум, и у меня появилось другое предложение. Однако этот метод будет… более инвазивным, — руки Джима он так и не отпускал.

Джим сглотнул слюну, пытаясь избавиться от ощущения песка в горле.

— Инвазивным?

Спок кивнул.

— Да, я стану твоим pihlora, гидом в медитации.

— Нам нужно будет совершить мелдинг? — Джим сразу невольно вспомнил о боли и тошноте, которая накрыла его после слияния со старшим Споком.

Спок, должно быть, почувствовал его тревогу через касание и торопливо пояснил:

— Это будет совсем не так, как при мелдинге со Старейшиной Селеком. Я не компрометирован эмоционально и не буду добавлять новые воспоминания в твой разум, скорее помогу упорядочить и успокоить уже имеющийся набор воспоминаний и эмоциональных откликов. — Спок замялся. — Но это все же достаточно личный процесс, потому что я буду частично слышать твои мысли.

— А, — только и сказал Джим. Это всё казалось куда более «инвазивно».

— Ты, кажется, охрип, — отметил Спок, — я принесу воды. Можешь пока обдумать мое предложение. Возможно, ты захочешь что-то спросить. — Он мягко пожал запястье Джима перед тем, как отпустить руку. — Я скоро вернусь.

Джим посмотрел ему вслед, чувствуя себя ошарашенным и сбитым с толку. Мелдинг… со Споком?

Не то чтобы Джим ему не доверял — он доверял Споку абсолютно. Наверное, даже слишком. И искренне уважал его. Джим замечал, что все больше ценит возможность побыть рядом со Споком, поговорить с ним. Кирк усиленно игнорировал то зерно привязанности, которое прорастало в нем вот уже несколько недель.

Судорожно вздохнув, Джим откинулся на матрас, свесив ноги с края кровати. Господи, он безнадежен.

Слияние разумов со старшим Споком потрясло его до глубины души. Джим до сих иногда вспоминал вещи, которых никогда не видел и не испытывал: видел старшего, немного изменившегося себя в капитанском кресле, шагал по планетам, на которых никогда прежде не бывал. На самом деле он не хотел, чтобы в его разум вмешивался кто-то еще.

Но Спок же сказал, что это будет совсем иначе. Это поможет упорядочить имеющийся хаос. Может быть, Спок поможет Джиму избавиться от странных воспоминаний. Или хотя бы подавить их… точно, что-то вроде того.

Осознав, что он уже принял решение, Джим прикрыл глаза, дожидаясь возвращения Спока. Тот уже привел в порядок губу и поправил прическу, но разорванные рукава так никуда и не делись.

Джим снова сел и с благодарностью принял стакан воды. Она была прохладной и на вкус чуть землистой, что, похоже, было типично для вулканской воды. Осушив стакан залпом, Джим молча сам себе кивнул и посмотрел на Спока:

— Приступим.

— Ты предлагаешь мне стать твоим pihlora?

— Именно. Мой разум в хаосе, и, поскольку я все ещё не на Земле, мне стоит попробовать вулканскую форму терапии, верно?

— Это не совсем… — начал было Спок, но Джим уже качал головой.

— Да понял я, понял.

— Это решение нельзя принимать сгоряча, — серьезно напомнил ему Спок, — у тебя достаточно времени, чтобы принять окончательное решение.

— Ну, доверяю-то я тебе прямо сейчас.

Спок несколько раз моргнул, видимо, привыкая к этой мысли.

— Ты оказываешь мне великую честь, — наконец сказал он.

Отчётливо ощущая неловкость от выражения на лице Спока, Джим торопливо добавил:

— Давай уже рискнем.

— Сейчас? — Спок поднял бровь.

— Почему нет?

Спок покачал головой:

— Ты слишком взволнован. Как и я.

— Верно. Ну, ты, это, прости, — Джим махнул в сторону головы Спока, — за то, что я в твой разум вмешался.

— Это был мой собственный свободный выбор. К тому же, моя ментальная защита способна выдержать любое сильное воздействие.

Джим согласно кивнул. Он ужасно устал и был весь покрыт холодным потом, так что в душ надо было сходить совершенно точно.

— Я тогда освежусь и попытаюсь ещё немного поспать.

— Логичное решение. — Спок встал, забирая у Джима пустой стакан. — Надеюсь, тебе удастся отдохнуть, несмотря на кошмары.

— Спасибо, Спок.

— Если хочешь, после завтрака приходи в мою комнату, и мы попробуем провести мелдинг.

— Конечно.

Казалось, Спок хотел сказать что-то ещё, но просто молча повернулся и закрыл за собой дверь.  
__ __ __

— Тебе нужно расслабиться, — в пятый раз сказал Спок.

— Да я пытаюсь! — И он правда старался расслабиться, но каждый раз, когда Спок поднимал руку и тянулся к лицу Джима, тот вспоминал старшего Спока и невольно шарахался прочь.

— Разве ты не говорил, что доверяешь мне?

Джим прекрасно понимал, что Спок не пытался вызвать у него чувство вины — не факт, что такое понятие вообще было в голийском — но звучало это совершенно так, будто пытался.

— Говорил, — возразил Джим, — я просто… пугаюсь, из-за последнего раза, с Селеком.

Спок аккуратно сложил руки на коленях:

— Если ты уверен, что не сможешь сделать это из-за предыдущего опыта, мы, конечно же, можем перестать пытаться.

— Нет! — Джим замотал головой. — Я хочу попробовать. Правда. Думаешь, я не хочу, чтобы мне стало лучше? Я уже устал просыпаться разбитым каждое утро, понимаешь?

— Ясно, — отозвался Спок, — в таком случае, тебе нужно…

— Расслабиться! Я знаю, просто… дай мне минутку, ладно?

Закрыв глаза, Джим сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. Он даже не сразу понял, что использует технику дыхания, которой научил его Спок. Джиму до сих пор не удавалось достичь ощущения парения на достаточно долгое время, но он научился успокаивать сердцебиение и расслаблять мышцы (если, конечно, не складываться в странные позы для медитации). К счастью, Спок сказал ему, что для мелдинга удобнее садиться в позу со скрещёнными ногами.

— Ладно, — выдохнул Джим через несколько минут, — давай начнём.

Спок кивнул и сам сделал глубокий вдох. Медленно, аккуратно он поднял руку и протянул её к лицу Джима, который невольно напрягся. Но он не дрогнет. Не дрогнет.

И наконец подушечки пальцев Спока коснулись лица Джима, сразу скользнув на правильные точки. Он прошептал что-то на вулканском, и вот…

Это было совсем не так, как с Селеком. Присутствие Спока в разуме было не грубым вторжением, несущим массу информации, а скорее тёплым прибоем, омывающим острые сколы и неровные края, чтобы они стали гладкими и ровными. Джим будто погружался, тонул в сущности Спока — но это было совсем не страшно.

Он не совсем понимал, что делает Спок. Время от времени в его разуме всплывало воспоминание о пытках Неро, словно реакция на аромат, звук или изображение, но Джим воспринимал их отстранённо, как будто через фильтр, отсеивающий все ассоциации и эмоции, связанные с этим событием.

В основном он наслаждался ощущением близости с другим человеком. Он не видел и не ощущал отчётливых мыслей и воспоминаний Спока, но зато чувствовал тёплое и успокаивающее присутствие в своём разуме.

Когда Спок отступил, Джим совершенно потерялся во времени. Он только знал, что ему стало гораздо лучше. Тише и спокойней. Когда Джим открыл глаза, он блаженно улыбался, чувствуя себя так хорошо, как не чувствовал себя уже очень давно.

Про Спока нельзя было сказать того же — его рука ощутимо дрожала, и он торопливо опустил её на колени. Мелдинг явно повлиял на него: лицо напряглось, у губ и глаз появились морщинки от тщательно скрываемой боли и дискомфорта.

— Спок, ты в порядке? — немедленно спросил Джим, охрипнув от волнения.

— Да, в порядке, — отозвался Спок, но голос у него срывался, чего Джим прежде никогда не слышал.

— Что случилось? Мой разум навредил тебе? — Джима аж замутило от этой мысли. Спок же видел достаточно чёткие воспоминания пыток. Черт, надо было подумать об этом перед тем, как давать согласие.

— Мне всего лишь нужно помедитировать в одиночестве, — отозвался Спок. Он явно побледнел — плохой знак.

— Может, мне кого-нибудь позвать? Ты как-то не очень выглядишь.

— Нет! — сорвался Спок. Ух ты, он раньше никогда не был настолько расстроен. Он сделал глубокий вдох и, старательно отводя взгляд от Джима, сказал: — Прошу прощения за резкий тон. Мне нужна минутка одиночества, вот и всё.

Джим поднялся на ноги.

— А, да, хорошо. Прости, я уже ухожу.

Спок никак не отреагировал, просто пересел в сложную медитативную позу и закрыл глаза. Но он не выглядел спокойным и собранным: веки дрожали, а плечи свело судорогой. Джим торопливо вышел из комнаты.

Выйдя, он сделал глубокий вдох и ладонью вытер лицо. Чёрт. Джим честно надеялся, что не навредил Споку во время мелдинга. Но он был так уверен, когда объяснял процесс — Джиму и в голову прийти не могло, что что-то пойдёт не так. Точно не думал, что это может навредить Споку, переживал только за себя.

— С тобой все в порядке, oveh?

В поле зрения Джима внезапно возникло суровое лицо Сарека. Вот с ним он точно сейчас общаться не хотел.

— Kevet-dutar, — выдавил Джим, — со мной всё хорошо, спасибо.

С ним и правда всё было хорошо. Не считая тревоги за Спока, он ощущал себя гораздо спокойнее, чем когда-либо с момента пробуждения в госпитале. Слияние разумов хотя бы ему оказалось полезно.

— Не похоже, что с тобой всё хорошо, — Сарек подозрительно покосился в сторону комнаты Спока. — Спок тебя чем-то расстроил?

Джим яростно затряс головой.

— Нет, боже мой, нет. Кажется, это я его расстроил, — меньше всего на свете Джим хотел снова ссорить Спока с отцом.

— Действительно? — Сарек еле заметно нахмурился. — Не мог бы ты пояснить, oveh?

— Ну, — Джим замялся. Сейчас врать было невозможно. Если Сарек спросит Спока, тот совершенно точно расскажет ему правду, как истинный вулканец, который никогда не врёт. Но у Джима было чувство, что Сарек этим новостям не обрадуется. — Мы совершили слияние разумов.

Впервые за всё время Джим увидел открытое удивление на лице Сарека. Он явно крайне редко терял самообладание, будучи не только верным логике вулканцем, но и действующим послом.

— Совершили слияние разумов? — повторил Сарек, подняв брови так высоко, что они скрылись за линией чёлки.

— Верно. Спок подумал, что это поможет мне справиться с кошмарами. Он сказал, что будет моим pihlora.

— И ты счёл это разумным, учитывая то, что случилось во время слияния с двойником?

— Спок не Селек, — Джим внимательно посмотрел Сареку в глаза, — я верю, что Спок не причинит мне вреда.

Сарек согласно кивнул.

— Однако данное действие, похоже, всё-таки огорчило тебя.

— Не меня, — Джим покачал головой, — я чувствую себя отлично. Но вот Спок… когда мы окончили мелдинг, ему явно было нехорошо, kevet-dutar.

— Что именно произошло? — Стало ясно, что противостояние поколений никак не влияло на беспокойство Сарека о благополучии сына.

Джиму не хотелось бросать Спока в таком состоянии, так что он быстро принял решение:

— После окончания мелдинга Спока всего трясло. Он настаивал, что с ним всё в порядке, но я так не думаю. Он сказал, что ему необходима медитация.

— Он именно этим занят сейчас? — спросил Сарек, снова покосившись на дверь комнаты сына. Совершенно точно волновался.

— Пытается медитировать, да, — ответил Джим.

Сарек глянул на Джима и снова уставился на дверь.

— В таком случае, oveh, если ты позволишь, я всё же сам оценю состояние сына.

Джим с облегчением смотрел, как Сарек заходил в комнату. Так Спок не останется наедине с проблемой. Отлично. Джим изо всех сил надеялся, что вулканцы не сцепятся между собой снова.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

С этой главы и до конца перевела прелестная JulieSnow - http://www.diary.ru/member/?3304061 На фикбуке не замечена, благодарить - по ссылке. Бета - та же.

 

Джим не видел Спока до ужина, но и на нём тот хранил молчание и подчеркнуто избегал его взгляда. Вот только Джим не планировал помогать ему в этом.

— Как твое самочувствие, Спок? — спросил он, пока Аманда накладывала на его тарелку чего-то вроде репы. — По крайней мере, ты выглядишь лучше.

— Состояние моего здоровья улучшилось, — его ответ был коротким, и взгляд не оторвался от тарелки.

— Я полагаю, что мистер Кирк заслуживает получить более достойный ответ, Спок, — сказал Сарек. — Он был довольно обеспокоен, когда я беседовал с ним.

Аманда тут же сощурилась, смотря на этих двоих и продолжая легко управляться с вулканскими приборами различной формы. Очевидно, она была не в курсе последних событий.

— Больше не о чем говорить, osa-mekh, — настоял Спок.

— Sa-fu, — не отступал Сарек. — Это было бы разумно.

Джим не пропустил изумленного взгляда Аманды на это заявление. Видимо, Джим не уловил какой-то скрытый подтекст в этих словах, в отличие от Аманды, прекрасно знающей своих мужа и сына.

Отложив столовые приборы, Спок наконец-то посмотрел на Джима: его лицо было таким же пустым, как и перед мелдингом.

— Я уже успокоил свой разум. И я приношу извинения за какое-либо причиненное тебе беспокойство, — его голос был сух, но смягчился перед тем, как он спросил: — Принесло ли тебе пользу слияние разумов, Джим?

— Думаю, да. Я стал гораздо спокойнее. Расслабленнее.

Спок кивнул, бросив взгляд на отца, чтобы убедиться, что удовлетворил его просьбу, прежде чем снова начать есть.

Джим поймал взгляд Аманды. Она смотрела на него выразительно, бесшумно проговорив «расскажешь», и сразу же сосредоточилась на ужине. Никто не произнес ни слова: Спок недавно объяснил ему, что вулканцы не разговаривают за едой.

Как только они поставили посуду в посудомоечный прибор, Джим оказался наедине с Амандой. Несомненно, как жена посла она имела достаточно опыта, чтобы увести его от Сарека и Спока гладко и незаметно. Они остановились на веранде с видом на сад. Солнце уже почти село, и жара не была столь невыносима.

Аманда решительно усадила его на одно из мест в тени.

— Что ты натворил?

— Я? — Джим было ощетинился, но Аманда покачала головой.

— Я не имела в виду ничего такого. Но… Сарек и Спок. Они разговаривают!

— Да? — Джим не очень понимал, что Аманда пытается ему сказать.

— Ты не заметил? О, ну конечно, — она улыбнулась, поправляя выбившиеся из-под платка волосы. — Они действительно говорили. Учтиво. Сарек даже назвал его sa-fu. Я не думаю, что слышала, чтобы он признавал Спока своим сыном за последние годы.

— О, — сказал Джим. Что ж, по крайней мере, до него начал доходить смысл произошедшего.

Он быстро рассказал ей о том, что произошло. Аманда кивала, изредка выражая своё одобрение или удивление. Она была явно в восторге от улучшения отношений между Сареком и Споком, хотя Джим и не мог понять, почему одно-единственное слово кажется ей таким огромным шагом.

Он немного жалел её. Должно быть, невероятно тяжело было видеть, как супруг и единственный сын держат дистанцию между собой столько лет, и тихо пытаться примирить этих вулканцев между собой.

— Я так рада, что Спок послушал моего совета, — сказала она, ярко улыбаясь Джиму, когда он закончил. — Хотя я и не думала, что это окажет такое сильное влияние.

— Вы предложили мелдинг?

— Да, я думала, что это поможет тебе, — объяснила она. — Когда наши узы с Сареком были только заключены, мне непросто было привыкнуть к ним. Сарек часто приводил в порядок мой разум.

— О, но ведь я и Спок не…

— Конечно, — прервала его Аманда, — но вы так близки. И очевидно, что это пошло тебе на пользу. Я заставлю Сарека рассказать мне всё о том, как справился Спок, — она улыбнулась, затем наклонилась и сжала его руку. — Много лет я пытаюсь направить их, чтобы они всё уладили, но появился ты и просто подтолкнул их друг к другу. Я знала, что ты будешь хорош для Спока. Ты же понимаешь, что он невероятно привязан к тебе?

Джим моргнул, но она уже встала.

— А сейчас дай мне поговорить с моим мужем. Я уверена, что он попытается быть очень вулканским и очень скрытным, но я думаю, что в конце концов смогу его разговорить.

Она подмигнула и ушла, оставив Джима сидеть на стуле и смотреть, как садится вулканское солнце, размышляя над этим странным разговором.

«Вы так близки, — сказала она. — Я знала, что ты будешь хорош для Спока. Он невероятно привязан к тебе».

Джим прижал руку к губам, размышляя об этом. Было ясно, что Спок беседовал с ней о нём, и это был не первый раз, когда она сказала, что они близки. Неужели Спок мог бы позволить себе сказать что-либо подобное? Мог ли он чувствовать к Джиму больше, чем показывал, пока они проводили время вместе?

Джим почти смирился с тем фактом, что он вроде как подавлял влюбленность к этому парню, но он списал это на склонность пострадавшего лица к тому, кто о нём заботится. Особенно если он был похож на Спока, сухого, жилистого и темноволосого. Ничего серьезного, ну правда.

Но во время мелдинга он чувствовал себя уютно и тепло, защищенно. Как под мягким одеялом. Если бы Джим мог, то он бы повторял это каждый день своей жизни. И если Спок почувствовал то же самое…

Боже, нет. Стоп. Это было смешно. Он не чертов подросток. Если что-то и есть между ними, оно проявится само или просто-напросто рассосется. Это были лишь шансы, и никакой пользы не будет от посиделок при закате и размышлений в стиле «любит — не любит».

Джим покачал головой на эти глупые мысли, вставая и возвращаясь в дом.

__ __ __

К несчастью, разговор дал свои плоды, и Джим не мог перестать об этом думать. К тому же Аманда продолжала настаивать, чтобы Джим осмотрел достопримечательности теперь, когда он стал мало-помалу привыкать к жаре. И это, в свою очередь, дало Джиму кучу времени для наблюдения за Споком.

Спок не показывал ничего, помимо дружеского расположения к Джиму. Но ведь он был вулканцем. Как вообще выглядел пылко влюбленный вулканец? Реально ли это вообще или они, следуя подходу Сурака, взвешивают плюсы и минусы и ищут идеальную пару посредством расчётов и логических вычислений?

Джим знал, что наиболее интимные моменты для вулканцев были связаны с прикосновениями. Но помимо того, что Спок коснулся его несколько раз, когда Джиму была необходима помощь, Спок спровоцировал контакт сознательно только один или два раза. Ни тот, ни другой не показался Джиму каким-либо особо интимным.

Но ведь Аманда и Сарек были связаны, а Джим даже не видел, чтобы они касались друг друга. Изредка они делили вулканский поцелуй, медленно и нежно соприкасаясь пальцами, но ничего, что Джим мог бы назвать демонстративным.

К тому же Спок всегда имел причину находиться рядом с Джимом. Когда он не был занят обязанностями опекуна, то показывал ему, как вулканцы использовали просверленную Неро дыру, чтобы построить в ней научно-исследовательскую станцию поближе к ядру планеты, или они играли в шахматы, либо Спок расспрашивал, не снятся ли Джиму ночные кошмары. Ничего такого, что Джим мог бы принять за знак интереса.

На самом деле, Джим не мог знать ничего наверняка. Если бы не намёки Аманды, он, вероятно, даже не подумал бы, что между ними вообще может что-то быть.

Возможно, это он должен был делать какие-то шаги. Он достаточно много флиртовал как с инопланетянами, так и с людьми. Да и к тому же он был на Вулкане уже некоторое время, так что имел представление, что ему нужно делать.

Это было неловко, но Джим должен был попробовать. Однажды днём за шахматами он несколько раз коснулся пальцами пальцев Спока, когда они расставляли фигуры. Но помимо того, что плечи Спока слегка напряглись, тот даже не подал виду, что заметил, не говоря уже о каком-либо волнении.

В другой день они взяли шаттл, чтобы добраться до дома Спока от госпиталя, где Т’Лкай осматривала Джима, и Джим намеренно коснулся ногой его бедра. Спок только коротко взглянул на их соприкосновение, прежде чем изменить позу и прекратить контакт.

Однажды ночью, когда Спок показывал ему вулканские созвездия с веранды своего дома, Джим сидел очень близко к нему, неотрывно слушая всё, что говорил Спок, и задавал много вопросов. Спок в конце концов ушел в свою комнату, ни разу не прокомментировав поведение Джима.

Либо Джим был слишком деликатным, либо Аманда не имела в виду ничего такого, когда упомянула об особой привязанности Спока к нему. Может быть, она имела в виду просто дружбу, а Джим, взбудораженный после столь близкого слияния разумов, интерпретировал её слова в соответствии с собственными чувствами. Слияние было особенным. Тёплым. Успокаивающим. Идеальным.

Но ведь он не был влюблен в Спока, поэтому если он и был неправ, то об этом не стоило особо переживать. В любом случае, он был не в том состоянии, чтобы начинать любого вида отношения в то время, как мочился в постель.

Нет, мелдинг помог ему с кошмарами: он всё ещё видел их, но уже не просыпался покрытый потом, каждую ночь, и его сны стали более спокойными, иногда слитые с приятными или безвредными воспоминаниями, отчего становились менее пугающими.

Джим сомневался, что был близко к полному излечению или прошёл бы психологическое обследование Звездного Флота, но теперь он больше спал, не менял ночами грязные простыни, да и просто чувствовал себя лучше во всём. Даже вулканское дыхание стало приносить пользу, как только он избавился от постоянной измотанности и беспокойства. Если бы не эта непрекращающаяся жара и то, что Т’Лкай настаивала на его неполном физическом здоровье и впрыскивала в него гипо всякий раз, когда бы они ни посещали госпиталь, всё бы, на самом деле, казалось лучше.

Возможно, Джим позволил бы своей небольшой влюбленности просто раствориться и со временем кануть в лету, если бы однажды днём, когда они вернулись из Ши’кар, Селек не ждал бы их в доме Спока.

Он пил чашку острого вулканского чая и непринуждённо беседовал с Амандой. Спок резко остановился рядом с Джимом, как только увидел его.

Сам Джим не знал, что именно почувствовал, когда увидел Старейшину. Он знал, что старый Спок не собирался так спутывать их умы, но это произошло и не стало особенно приятным опытом. Также из чужих воспоминаний у него в голове было ясно, что та версия Спока с его Кирком была очень близкими друзьями. Гораздо ближе, чем Джим со своим Споком. Джим не мог даже вообразить, каково это — видеть и говорить с другой версией очень близкого и дорогого друга. Он бы даже не мог представить, что делал бы, если бы когда-нибудь встретил другую версию Боунса.

— Джим. — Старейшина встал, поставив чашку на стол. — Спок.

— Старейшина Селек, — натянуто ответил Спок. Джим заметил, что он не подарил ему ta’al и не склонил голову в знак приветствия.

Джим только кивнул Селеку, ощущая некоторую неуверенность в происходящем.

— Я надеялся, что смогу побеседовать с тобой, Джим, — голос Селека звучал грустно, и даже лицо его выражало эмоции. Очевидно, эта версия Спока пришла к принятию некоторой эмоциональности в определенный период своей жизни. — О том, что произошло между нами…

— Не думаю, что это разумно, — вмешался Спок, прежде чем Джим смог что-либо ответить. Джим удивлённо взглянул на него, но Спок смотрел на своего двойника. — Ваша прошлая беседа значительно расстроила его и привела к серьёзному мысленному расстройству. Логично предположить, что повторный разговор будет иметь схожие последствия.

— В прошлый раз я еще не разыскал kolinahru, чтобы успокоить мой разум. Кроме того, я не планирую инициировать другой мелдинг. — Взгляд Селека остановился на Джиме. — Джим, я очень сожалею, что причинил тебе боль. Это не входило в мои намерения.

— Я знаю, — успокоил его Джим. Старший Спок звучал так печально, что на него сложно было злиться. — Всё в порядке. Я уверен, что вы не знали, что подобное может произойти.

— Он обязан был знать, — возразил Спок. Джим удивился, насколько резко прозвучал его голос. — Он был серьезно эмоционально скомпрометирован с момента, как прошел через черную дыру рядом с Неро. Он должен был знать о том, что неразумно проводить мелдинг, особенно с неподготовленным разумом наподобие твоего.

— Спок, я не думаю… — начал Джим, но был прерван Селеком.

— Спок прав, — мрачно сказал он. — Я должен был знать. Но увидев тебя перед собой — Джеймса Тиберия Кирка — моего дорогого друга… Искушение узнать тебя снова было слишком велико.

— Он не ваш Джеймс Кирк, — напомнил ему Спок. — Он совершенно другой человек, который прожил совершенно другую жизнь, благодаря вашим небрежным действиям.

— Спок! — воскликнула искренне расстроенная Аманда. — Ты грубишь.

Спок взглянул на мать, прежде чем наклонить голову.

— Я прошу прощения, — сказал он, но в его словах не было ни капли раскаяния.

Ощущая беспомощность перед лицом реакции Спока, Джим почувствовал, что лучше разделить этих двоих, прежде чем произойдет что похуже.

— Селек, — сказал он, — я готов поговорить. Наедине. — Джим поймал взгляд Аманды. Она кивнула и подошла к Споку, потянув за собой.

— Дай им поговорить, Спок, — сказала она, мягко направляя его. — Это решение Джима.

— Я буду неподалёку, — проинформировал их Спок, прежде чем позволить вывести себя из комнаты.

Последовавшая тишина была в лучшем случае неловкой. Селек с грустью в глазах рассматривал то место, где ранее стоял Спок.

— Я уверен, что он не хотел обвинить тебя в чем-то, — Джим беспомощно попытался начать хоть какой-то разговор.

— Он обвиняет меня, — покачал головой Селек. — Но дело не в этом. Он не ошибся. Это мои действия привели к хаосу в этой вселенной и изменили ход твоей жизни.

Не представляя, как опровергнуть это заявление, Джим неловко пожал плечами.

— Ну да ладно, — сказал он. — Ты хотел поговорить?

— В основном принести извинения, — кивнул Селек. — И спросить о состоянии твоего здоровья после того, что я наделал.

Он указал на стол, где стоял его брошенный чай, и они сели.

— Со мной всё хорошо, — ответил Джим, выдавливая улыбку. — В смысле, это не было приятно, но я в порядке.

Селек внимательно смотрел на него.

— Мне сообщили, что ты получил гораздо больше информации, чем я планировал изначально.

— Да, я думаю. В том смысле, что я получил всё про Неро и красную материю, но также и другие вещи. В основном, как вы изучаете космос с другим мной.

Селек почти неслышно вздохнул.

— Приношу извинения за дополнительную передачу, — сказал он. — Я не видел тебя так долго. Мой разум стремился снова соединиться с тобой, а когда обнаружил, что ты отличаешься от того, кого я знал, то попытался восполнить недостаток воспоминаний, предоставив свои собственные.

— Ох, — выдавил Джим. — Ну хорошо. Это всё объясняет. 

— Ничего хорошего, старый друг, — сказал Селек, покачав головой. — Но, с другой стороны, я не могу тебя так называть, не так ли? Должен признаться, что мне тяжело находить разницу между людьми из моей вселенной и теми, кого я встречаю здесь. Это так нелегко — осознавать, что ты выглядишь и звучишь так же, как и мой Джеймс Кирк, но не являешься им. — Его голос подрагивал. Такой хрупкий. Старый.

И хотя Джим все ещё сердился на него, он не мог не пожалеть этого Спока. Было ясно, что он чувствовал вину и сожаление о случившемся. Хотя его вины не было в том, что миссия по спасения Ромулуса закончилась катастрофой.

Этот Спок — он покинул своих друзей и семью. И все, кто окружали его сейчас, были карикатурами на людей, с которыми он был знаком и которых любил, дразнили его своей мнимой знакомостью. Со всем произошедшим иначе в этой вселенной, было ясно, насколько они все отличались от людей, близких Споку в его времени.

Слияние разумов было ужасно. Но Джим мог понять. Он действительно мог. Разум этого Спока просто искал знакомого прикосновения, друга. Следуя инстинкту, он осторожно опустил руку на рукав Селека, находящийся между ними.

— Я сожалею, — сказал он искренне, — о твоей потере.

Лицо Селека было полно благодарности, когда он принял его жест.

— Спасибо тебе, Джим. Твоя доброта, по-видимому, является константой в любой временной линии.

Они говорили ещё несколько минут, Селек расспрашивал Джима про его физическое здоровье, и Джим с готовностью рассказал про снизившийся слух в остром ухе и никак не проходящее онемение в кончиках пальцев.

В конце концов, когда темы для разговора исчерпались, Селек встал, прощаясь.

— Если ты согласишься, — добавил он, — я хотел бы поддерживать с тобой контакт. Я был бы весьма признателен, если бы ты писал мне, хотя бы несколько предложений относительно того, как ты поживаешь.

«Как же ему одиноко», — подумал Джим, соглашаясь. Селек выглядел таким благодарным, что Джим невольно сжал его руку ещё раз. Жест, который, казалось, так много значил для него, учитывая блеск в его глазах.


	6. shehkuh

Когда Селек в коридоре подошёл к Споку и его матери, Спок уже сумел восстановить эмоциональное самообладание.

У него не было привычки лгать самому себе. Он знал, отчего так отреагировал, когда столкнулся с Селеком. Старейшина ранее уже нанёс вред Джиму, и теперь, когда Спок узнал разум этого человека, это было неприемлемо. Джим испытал очень много боли за свою жизнь. Спок счёл своим долгом защитить его от возможного вреда.

— Я также желал бы поговорить и с тобой, Спок, если ты не против, — сказал Селек, и Аманда немедленно нашла предлог, чтобы уйти, вероятно, не желая слушать новую дискуссию.

— Не могу даже предположить, какую пользу возможно вынести из нашего диалога, — холодно сказал Спок и повернулся к двери гостиной, чтобы отыскать Джима и убедиться, что он чувствует себя хорошо после этой неожиданной встречи.

— Очевидно, что ты теперь знаком с его разумом, — сказал ему вслед Селек.

— Объяснитесь, — Спок внезапно остановился и медленно повернулся к Старейшине.

Селек подошел ближе, его голос понизился:

— Твоя реакция, когда мы разговаривали, стала достаточным доказательством для меня. Ты защищаешь Джима Кирка почти свирепо. Очевидно, что ваши разумы соприкоснулись.

— Не думал, что это настолько очевидно, — признал Спок, хотя и неохотно.

Селек показал довольно невулканскую улыбку.

— Я ощущал такую же потребность оберегать его. Я знаю, каково это — любить Джеймса Кирка.

Спок вздрогнул.

— Вы не осознаёте, что говорите, — сказал он резко.

— Совершенно нелогичное утверждение, хотя и оправдано твоей эмоциональной вовлеченностью. Ваши умы соприкоснулись. Ты, должно быть, почувствовал очевидное: насколько совместимы ваши разумы. Насколько хорошо они подходят друг другу.

— Да, — признался Спок. — Но мы не связаны. Нет разумной причины говорить о любви.

— Но вы могли бы. Довольно просто.

Спок пристально посмотрел на него.

— В ваших словах нет смысла, Старейшина. Я советую вам успокоить разум глубокой медитацией.

Селек только вздохнул, покачав головой. Его взгляд задержался на двери, за которой всё ещё находился Джим.

— Прошу, не повторяй моих ошибок, иначе когда-нибудь может стать слишком поздно.

— Вы говорите вздор.

— Послушай меня, Спок. Нелогично отрицать то, что очевидно верно. Ваши разумы так же совместимы, как и мой разум с моим Джеймсом Кирком. Эта связь обладает великим потенциалом. Я полагаю, что если бы я действовал на основе истины, которую я знал, но, тем не менее, отрицал, мой Джим и я могли бы стать t’hy’la.

Спок пристально смотрел на Селека.

— Было очень мало зарегистрировано уз t’hy’la, — отрезал он.

— Правда. Но они были наиболее устойчивыми, гармоничными и всеобъемлющими узами из когда-либо существовавших. И их основой всегда была совместимость разумов, намного превышающая средний показатель между другими стандартными связанными парами.

— Я не думаю…

— Неужели ты не почувствовал? — надавил Селек. — Ответь мне честно, что ты ощутил, войдя в разум Джима?

Спок не мог ответить немедленно. Прикосновения к разуму Джима невозможно было просто описать словами. Это было, словно он вернулся домой после долгого путешествия, но нашёл этот дом в руинах. Словно достиг того, что так долго жаждал, но осознал это лишь в момент, когда оно ускользнуло.

Спок чувствовал их совместимость, но также видел хаос и боль в голове Джима.

Он не хотел ничего так сильно, как изгнать этот страх и боль. Он слишком долго проводил мелдинг, намного дольше, чем планировал или привык, оберегая и защищая Джима тщательно и методично. Он успокоил его разум, разгладил острые края болезненных воспоминаний о пытках и безысходности и заставил их раствориться на заднем плане. Пусть он и не совсем понимал, что делать, но он заботился о Джиме во всю силу своих способностей.

И он был глубоко потрясен, когда их разумы разъединились. В дополнение к опыту неустойчивых и травмирующих воспоминаний Джима, он также боролся с сильным желанием немедленно вернуться в его разум; узнать все его мысли, попросить его отказаться от всего, что принадлежало ему, и предоставить ему свой разум взамен этого. Нелогичное желание навсегда обернуть его в свой разум и защитить от любого возможного вреда.

Понадобилась аккуратная помощь отца, чтобы Спок сумел прийти в себя. Разумеется, Сарек неизбежно обнаружил всё, что Спок увидел и почувствовал в разуме Джима. Он не высказался на этот счёт, но Спок понял, что отец увидел эту связь между разумами Джима и Спока. Можно даже было воспринять их улучшившиеся после инцидента отношения как знак его одобрения. 

— Я признаю, что почувствовал совместимость, о которой вы говорите, — тихо произнёс Спок, отводя взгляд.

— Пожалуйста, — Селек почти умолял. — Не упускай эту возможность, как сделал я. Поговори с Джимом. Сблизься с ним. Попроси его о связи. 

— Я не уверен, что он приветствует такую близость. Кроме того, он еще оправляется от травмирующего опыта. Сейчас не лучшее время. 

— Сейчас лучшее время, — настаивал Селек. Отчаяние в его голосе заставило Спока взглянуть на него. Его старшая версия выглядела сейчас очень человечно: печально и подавленно. — У этого Джима так мало связей, почти нет семьи. И совершенно очевидно, что он привязан к тебе, даже исходя из того немногого, что я видел. Ты правда не веришь, что он не получит пользы от стабильных отношений? Не будет процветать от любви, которую ты сможешь ему дать?

— Любви, — повторил Спок беспомощно. Почему всю свою жизнь он стремился очистить себя от всех эмоций, а теперь стал жертвой самой непонятной из них? Любовь. Привязанность. Желание создать узы, стать ближе к Джиму. Узнать его разум, утешить его страх, уберечь его от опасностей. Это были не те вещи, о которых вулканцы вообще говорили, особенно столь откровенно.

— Не отрицай это, — сказал Селек тихо. — Я совершил ошибку, и сейчас я храню воспоминания о глубокой дружбе и сожаления о том, что подавлял свои чувства, пока не стало слишком поздно. Я знал его разум, но не так близко, как хотел бы. Мой Джим и я… Мы никогда не были связаны. И я глубоко сожалею об этом.

Спок вглядывался в свою старшую версию: глубокие линии на лице, эмоции в его глазах и голосе, поза побеждённого. Его вселенная, судя по всему, была лучшим местом, где на Вулкан не нападали, а отец Джима был жив и тем самым мог обеспечить своему сыну спокойную жизнь. Но тем не менее, Селек не нашел там мира.

Любой сохранившийся гнев на свою копию за то, что он сделал с Джимом, растворился.

— Вы правы, — сказал Спок, и Селек с облегчением вздохнул.

— Спасибо, — ответил он, хотя благодарность была нелогична. — И я желаю тебе удачи.

Спок кивнул.

— Я также благодарен вам, — сказал он честно, — что помогли мне увидеть логику.

Джим сидел в тени на скамье в саду Аманды, когда Спок разыскал его. Очевидно, что он ушёл сюда, чтобы обдумать свой разговор с копией Спока, пройдя через веранду из гостевой комнаты.

— Беседа с Селеком была удовлетворительна для тебя? — спросил его Спок, садясь рядом с ним на скамью. С тех пор, как они соединили разумы, он не мог отрицать, что наслаждался физической близостью с Джимом, хотя и старался быть осторожным, чтобы не привлечь к этому внимание.

— Да, на самом деле, было здорово поболтать с ним, — сказал Джим. Он улыбнулся Споку, но в голосе было беспокойство, когда он спросил: — Он говорил и с тобой тоже?

— Да, — подтвердил Спок.

— Что он сказал?

— Это… сложно адекватно подытожить, — аккуратно ответил Спок и был вознаграждён еще одной улыбкой. 

— Попробуй для меня, — мягко попросил Джим. Спок мгновенно осознал, что не может вспомнить, когда он в последний раз отказывал ему хоть в какой-либо просьбе. 

— Он попросил меня не упускать возможность.

Джим наклонил голову.

— Какую именно?

Спок затаил дыхание и, не торопясь, осторожно потянулся к руке Джима, лежащей на скамье между ними. Он положил свои пальцы сверху. Они были длиннее, чем у Джима, но форма рук была такой же. Ощущение от соединённых пальцев было совершенным.

— Эту, — сказал он.

Джим пристально посмотрел на их руки и снова на Спока.

— Эту, — повторил он, нахмурив брови. В его глазах было недоумение, но Спок ощущал надежду и тепло через прикосновение.

— Именно, — согласился Спок, проскальзывая своими пальцами между пальцами Джима и поднимая их переплетенные руки, чтобы положить на своё правое бедро. Спустя несколько мгновений Джим прильнул к нему, и волна удовольствия прошла через кожу, когда он устроился на плече Спока.

После этого они сидели молча. Из-за вездесущей жары очень скоро рука Джима стала влажной, но Спок не отпускал её, держа крепче.

Они безмолвно наблюдали, как песок мягко вихрится вокруг клумб с кактусами, и наслаждались близостью.

Но в конце концов Спок не смог сдерживать свои вопросы.

— Ты… удовлетворён этим?

Джим, чья голова лежала на плече Спока, выпрямился и повернулся на скамье, чтобы смотреть ему в лицо. Его рука осталась на бедре Спока.

— Это зависит от того, что ты имеешь в виду, — сказал он. — Я никогда раньше не держался за ручки, но это ведь очень интимно для вулканцев, так ведь? 

Спок наклонил голову.

— Да, но я имел в виду не это в частности, а скорее то, что подразумевается.

— И что же подразумевается? — улыбнулся Джим.

Что если Спок ошибся? Не мог же Джим не понимать, что это значит, когда вулканец выбирает себе партнёра? Это не могло быть несерьёзным, Джим, разумеется, должен был знать об этом.

— Я желаю отношений с тобой, — ответил Спок. — Связи. 

— Ладно, — ответил Джим.

Спок предположил, что он понял не полностью.

— Связь, о которой я сказал, носит постоянный характер, — уточнил он.

Джим сжал его пальцы, которые немного дрожали, несмотря на приятную жару.

— Значит, ты хочешь чего-то серьёзного. Всё в порядке, я не против.

Подавляя возникающее разочарование, Спок покачал головой.

— Я не думаю, что ты понял полностью. Это не как отношения между людьми. Это не просто серьёзно, это на всю жизнь.

— Ох, — выдохнул Джим. Он заморгал и отвёл глаза от Спока. Спок ощутил, как через их связь пробивается растущая неуверенность и недоумение. Джим снова вздохнул.

Сердце Спока забилось сильнее, чем обычно. Хоть он и не хотел разъединения, но всё равно мягко отпустил руку Джима. Она соскользнула с его колен и повисла в стороне.

— Ты не обязан принимать решение сейчас. В действительности, это не то решение, которое может быть принято легко или в спешке.

По крайней мере, для человека. Для Спока, который узнал разум Джима, это было простым и бесповоротным решением, хотя ему и понадобилась помощь Селека, чтобы понять, что решение уже принято.

— Спок, — беспомощно сказал Джим, — я не думаю… — он замолчал, и Спок напрягся.

— Если ты уверен, что не желаешь нашей связи, то я обязуюсь уважать твоё решение, — сказал он. Хотя, если Селек был прав относительно Джима и они были t’hy’la, то это бы сделало поиск другого партнёра невозможным для Спока. Но он всё равно согласился бы с этим фактом. Он не мог втянуть Джима в нежеланную им связь. Не мог и не хотел.

— Нет, — твёрдо ответил Джим, хотя всё ещё избегал взгляда Спока, только мельком посмотрел в его сторону. — Боже, нет. Я просто имел в виду — Спок, это чересчур.

— Я понимаю, — вежливо сказал Спок, но Джим покачал головой.

— Нет, не понимаешь. Знаешь ли, я только начал понимать, что у меня может быть что-то более серьёзное, чем небольшая влюбленность в тебя, как ты предлагаешь мне пожениться или что-то подобное. Это слишком много сразу. Я не предполагал такого после того, как мы подержались за руки несколько минут.

Спок не знал, на какой части этого заявления сосредоточиться для начала. На взаимности чувств или на неверной аналогии человеческого брака и вулканской связи?

— У тебя есть достаточное количество времени, чтобы обдумать моё предложение, — в итоге сказал Спок. — Я буду ждать твоего решения. Моя заинтересованность не переменится.

Джим прочистил горло и вперился взглядом в кактусы Аманды.

— Ты действительно серьёзно к этому относишься.

— Я почувствовал твой разум, — объяснил Спок. — Мы чрезвычайно совместимы, Джим. Связь была бы твёрдой и очень глубокой между нами.

Наконец Джим всё-таки повернулся к нему. Его глаза сузились.

— Значит, ты хочешь быть со мной, потому что наши умы неплохо сочетаются?

— Не совсем точное, но, по сути, верное утверждение.

Джим поджал губы.

— Значит, ты ничего не чувствуешь ко мне, — сказал он. Спок открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но Джим не дал ему этого сделать и расстроено продолжил: — Это просто ваши вулканские штучки. Ты всего лишь думаешь, что я логичный выбор партнёра или что-то в этом роде.

Спок не знал наверняка, как успокоить Джима.

— Это основной аспект, верно. Совместимость разумов очень важна для вулканцев, но это не означает недостаток чувств к партнёру.

Но Джим не выглядел успокоившимся.

— Это значит, у тебя есть ко мне чувства. Я привлекаю тебя?

— Ты привлекательный человек, — ответил Спок, понимая, что это не то, что Джим хотел бы услышать. Но он не мог открыто говорить о таких вещах, как романтическое влечение. Любовь. Это было неприемлемо. Между супругами это было бы очевидно через ментальное прикосновение, через связь.

Джим кивнул и встал. Было ясно, что Спок разозлил его.

— Ты прав, мне нужно время, чтобы подумать об этом.

Он провёл рукой по лицу, стирая мелкий жемчуг пота. Его волосы, гораздо длиннее, чем когда Спок увидел его впервые, беспорядочно спутались вокруг вулканского уха, блестевшего в закатном свете. Вулканское солнце отбелило их так же, как покрыло загаром и веснушками его кожу. Хотя он и не походил ни на одного вулканца, которого Спок когда-либо видел, Джим выглядел так, будто принадлежал этой горячей, сухой планете. Рука об руку со Споком.

Спок приложил усилие, чтобы тоже не встать и не протянуть руку Джиму, прося его о мелдинге. Если бы он мог показать Джиму, что он значит для него, он, несомненно, поймёт лучше.

— Я буду ожидать твоего решения, — сказал Спок.

Джим ушёл, не сказав ни слова.

Джим не ужинал с семьёй. Он сказал матери Спока, что плохо себя чувствует и нуждается в отдыхе. Хотя Спок и презирал ложь, в этом случае он надеялся, что это была она и Джим просто повёл себя вежливо. Ему было невыносимо думать, что он заставил Джима чувствовать себя неуютно до такой степени, что это сказалось на его физическом состоянии.

— Вы с Джимом поссорились? — спросила его Аманда, когда Спок закончил помогать ей с уборкой после ужина.

— Я не совсем уверен, — признался Спок. Могла ли их беседа квалифицироваться как ссора? Это определенно закончилось не совсем хорошо. 

— Ты хотел бы поговорить об этом? — предложила Аманда. 

Спок не думал, что хотел бы вовлекать мать в свои проблемы, хотя она была логичным выбором. Как человек, связанный с вулканцем узами, она должна была лучше понимать Джима и посоветовать что-нибудь Споку.

— Нет, — тем не менее ответил он.

Она приняла его решение, хотя шагнула к нему, чтобы погладить его по щеке. Тепло и нежность, которые она передала Споку через прикосновение, успокоили его. Впервые такая открытая эмоциональная привязанность его матери была настолько комфортна для Спока. 

— Ты во всем разберешься, — сказала она. — Джим не из тех людей, что держат ребяческие обиды. Он хороший человек.

— Исключительный человек, — согласился Спок и поспешно отвернулся от понимающего взгляда Аманды.

Он сидел на полу в своей комнате и медитировал, когда его прервал стук в дверь.

— Войдите, — Спок не видел смысла продолжать медитацию, если она уже была прервана. Он поспешно встал на ноги, когда увидел, что это был Джим, заходящий в его комнату. 

Джим всё ещё выглядел напряженным, но уже немного улыбался Споку, оглядываясь вокруг.

— Ты можешь сесть на мою кровать, — предложил Спок, так как никакая другая мебель в его комнате не предназначалась для сидения. Он обычно не принимал посетителей, когда возвращался на свою родную планету.

Джим кивнул и опустился на самый край кровати Спока. Когда он ничего не сказал, Спок соединил руки за спиной, чтобы удержаться и ещё раз не прикоснуться к Джиму. Тот вряд ли обладал достаточным количеством времени, чтобы подумать. И Спок не мог представить, что он пришёл дать своё согласие и предложить свой разум.

— Ты хочешь что-то сказать? — в конце концов спросил он.

— Да, прости, — ответил Джим. Он сделал глубокий вдох, но когда выдохнул, так ничего и не сказал. Лишь ещё раз осторожно улыбнулся в сторону Спока, но Спок не знал, как это расшифровывать, и промолчал.

— Ну ладно, — наконец сказал Джим. — Я сожалею, что так отреагировал ранее.

— Ты не сказал и не сделал ничего, что заслуживало бы извинений, — честно ответил Спок. Ничто в действиях Джима не давало повода для его слов.

— Конечно, сделал. Я был культурно слеп и пытался надавить на тебя, втянув в человеческие нормы, которые не относятся ни к тебе, ни к твоему обществу, — он покачал головой, всё ещё улыбаясь. — Господи, мой профессор ксенологии гордился бы мной.

— Твои оценки определяют тебя как исключительного студента, — сказал Спок, не до конца понимая, как реагировать на это утверждение. — Я уверен, все твои учителя признают это.

— Мне нравится, когда ты это делаешь, ты в курсе? — сказал Джим.

— Что именно ты имеешь в виду?

— Просто… неважно. Я хотел сказать, что я сожалею, что был зол на тебя, потому что ты очевидно был нормальным хорошим вулканцем, а я психанул из-за этого. Если это то, как работает вулканские узы, то я не вправе осуждать это.

— Понимаю, — осторожно сказал Спок.

— На самом деле, нет, но всё нормально. Итак, давай повторим всё сначала, но без меня, ведущего себя как невежественный мудак, и, может, мы сможем разобраться, что к чему в этих отношениях.

Спок постарался не надеяться на слишком многое, основываясь на этом заявлении.

— Ты желаешь поговорить о возможности уз между нами?

— Да, — сказал Джим и похлопал по месту рядом с ним на кровати.

Спок очень аккуратно разомкнул свои руки и шагнул к кровати, садясь рядом с Джимом.

— Значит, ты хочешь, чтобы мы с тобой заключили узы. 

— Да, — сказал Спок, ощущая лёгкое головокружение безо всякой логической причины.

— И эта связь будет постоянной, на всю жизнь.

— Да.

— И ты на сто процентов уверен, что я самый правильный выбор для этого?

— Как я уже говорил, наши разумы высоко совместимы.

— Да, — сказал Джим, но в этот раз его глаза не сузились, он продолжал улыбаться. — Ты объяснил это. Но знаешь ли, для нас, людей, это не причина провести с кем-то всю жизнь.

— Ты не считаешь совместимость разумов достаточной причиной для романтических отношений, — перевёл Спок.

Джим кивнул.

— Точно. Я уверен, ты это и так знаешь, но для людей такое решение обычно складывается из множества факторов. Физическая привлекательность, для начала, но мы уже выяснили, что ты находишь меня привлекательным.

— Ты действительно эстетически приятен, — признал Спок. Хотя он и не понимал, почему его ответы, видимо, не раздражали Джима, как в прошлый раз, хотя и были похожими на те, что он давал раньше.

— Что ещё тебе нравится во мне? 

— Что ещё? — повторил Спок.

— Да. Должны же быть ещё черты, которые ты находишь во мне, хм, приятными? Ну только не говори, что я нравлюсь тебе лишь за внешность.

Ах. Спок почувствовал, что понимает, что искал Джим.

— Ты умён и находчив. Я очень ценю наши шахматные матчи и беседы. И я верю, что оба эти опыта станут только лучше со связью. Я также убеждён в твоей доброте. Ты доказал свою самоотверженность, смелость и милосердие.

Улыбка Джима растянулась так, что стали видны его зубы. И его щёки стали ещё краснее, чем обычно. 

— Ох, — сказал он. — Спасибо. Мне тоже нравятся наши игры в шахматы и беседы. Ты самый умный человек, которого я знаю, и очень добрый. Ты был так терпелив со мной всё время.

Спок наклонил голову, не зная, что ещё ему сказать. Но Джим, похоже, крепко держал в руках нить разговора.

— Хорошо. Итак, мы друг другу нравимся, находим друг друга привлекательными. И наши разумы высоко совместимы, да?

— Да, — повторил Спок, потому что, по-видимому, Джим нуждался в подтверждении, чтобы снова быть уверенным в этом факте.

— Но ты не хочешь немного подождать, — сказал Джим.

— Я не уверен, что понимаю.

— Ну, люди обычно не решают жениться вот так просто. Обычно сначала мы состоим в менее серьёзных отношениях, чтобы убедиться, что подходим друг другу.

— Но я уже знаю, что мы подходим, — сказал Спок. — Наши разумы…

— Высоко совместимы. Да. — Джим тихо рассмеялся, но сразу снова стал серьёзным. — Ты покажешь мне?

— Показать тебе?

— Что мы совместимы.

— Ты говоришь о мелдинге, — сказал Спок. Он был потрясён быстрым темпом этого разговора. Джим, казалось, больше не сердился, но был заинтересован.

Как доказательство правоты Спока, Джим потянулся за его рукой, как Спок это сделал ранее в саду.

— Когда наши разумы слились, это было по-настоящему приятно, — сказал он. — И я чувствую себя лучше с тех пор. Ты заботился обо мне несколько недель, но после мелдинга… Я почувствовал себя в безопасности, понимаешь? Это был хороший опыт. Правда, хороший.

— Я рад, — сказал Спок.

— Итак, покажешь мне?

— Я могу начать мелдинг, — согласился Спок, — но должен предупредить, что не исключено, что между нами может возникнуть постоянная связь.

— Узы?

Спок покачал головой.

— Нет. Это не будет столько крепкой связью. Для того, чтобы возникли узы, нужны другие факторы. — Он не хотел бы рассказывать Джиму о пон-фарре, пока это не станет абсолютно необходимо. — Но это первый шаг.

— Итак, какова была бы такая связь?

Спок задумался, как лучше объяснить всю концепцию абсолютно пси-нулевому существу наподобие Джима.

— Мы были бы близки. Мы ощущали бы страдания друг друга и также другие чувства. Мы стали бы открыты друг перед другом.

— И ты уверен, что это произойдёт, если мы вступим в мелдинг?

— Совершенно верно, — ответил Спок. — Я не уверен, что смогу это контролировать, если мы объединим наши разумы.

Джим кивнул. Он всё ещё держал руку Спока, слегка сжимая его пальцы. Спок чувствовал через связь нервозность, смешанную с привязанностью, и как всё это отражалось в его собственном разуме. Ему определённо придётся глубоко медитировать, когда их разговор завершится.

— Прекрасно, — в конце концов, сказал Джим, — давай сделаем это.

— Ты желаешь мелдинга? — спросил Спок. — Ты уверен в этом?

— Я уверен, — сказал Джим с нажимом. — Я доверяю тебе. Ты заботился обо мне все эти недели, видел меня в самом худшем положении и всё ещё считаешь, что я — хороший выбор. И если мы так хорошо совместимы — отлично. Я не хотел бы упустить такую возможность.

Спок вспомнил слова Селека. «Не упускай эту возможность, как сделал я».

Он посмотрел на решительное лицо Кирка, на его серьёзные глаза. Кивнув, он поднял руку.

— Мой разум к твоему разуму, — пробормотал он, медленно поднимая свою руку и осторожно прикасаясь к лицу Джима, легко находя его пси-точки. — Мои мысли к твоим мыслям.

Это было так, словно они всегда были единым целым.


	7. hayaik

— Я, чёрт возьми, скоро расплавлюсь, и это всё, что я могу сказать, — Леонард проворчал это уже в пятый раз, хотя его обычное брюзжание не помешало ему вежливо поблагодарить Аманду за стакан прохладной воды. Несмотря ни на что, манеры были у него в крови.

Джим тихо засмеялся ему, принимая свой собственный напиток от Спока.

— Ты привыкнешь, — заверил он. — Когда-нибудь.

Леонард нахмурился.

— Ты здесь уже больше трёх месяцев. Насколько я понимаю, ты медленно превращаешься в вулканца. — Он бросил на ухо Джима многозначительный взгляд.

Не в силах избавиться от врачебных привычек, он оценил рубцовую ткань вокруг хряща. Очевидно, слишком много времени прошло между тем, как ухо было отрезано и прикреплено новое, для полной регенерации кожи.

— Я уверен, что Спок убедит тебя, что я, как и всегда, нелогичен и человечен.

Сказать, что он был удивлён, когда Джим рассказал ему о своих отношениях с вулканцем, было бы явным преуменьшением. Был довольно громкий и сердитый разговор о психическом состоянии Джима и невозможности принятия таких серьёзных решениях в то время, как он ещё страдал от психологической травмы — разговор, совершенно не подходящий для шаткого подпространственного видеозвонка.

С течением времени, как бы то ни было, он принял это. Джим был отвратительно счастлив всякий раз, как говорил о Споке, и однажды, когда Спок согласился участвовать в видеозвонке вместе с Джимом, они были так очевидно нежны друг с другом, что Леонард перестал с трудом обдумывать концепцию влюбленного вулканца.

И сейчас, когда он прибыл на Вулкан, чтобы забрать Джима и Спока и сопроводить их на рейс обратно до Сан-Франциско, он мог воочию наблюдать, что Джим процветает. Он вернул часть веса и мышц, потерянных на борту Неро, его психическое состояние, похоже, наладилось за последние недели, а очевидная яркость улыбки, предназначенной только Споку, была ослепляющей.

Леонард не мог даже припомнить, чтоб Джозелин смотрела на него подобным образом. Но у них не было всех этих вулканских вуду-штучек, чтобы уверить друг друга во взаимной любви. Им приходилось разбираться старомодным способом — и не получилось.

— Я думаю, ты отлично справляешься, — сказала Аманда, присаживаясь к Леонарду. Из того, что он понял, она была не только исключительно умной, но также заботливой женщиной, которая сразу же взяла Джима под своё крыло, включая в свою семью. А если кто-то и нуждался в крепкой, любящей семье, то это был Джим Кирк. Леонард слишком долго был его единственным близким человеком. — Сарек восхваляет твой голийский без остановки, я тебе расскажу.

— Посол очень добр, — отмахнулся от комплимента Джим, как будто это ничего не значило. Леонард знал, что Джим часто кажется заносчивым и самоуверенным, и хотя это было во многих случаях верно, это была всего лишь реакция из-за гораздо более глубокой неуверенности. Леонард сомневался, что были ещё столь же гениальные и одновременно убежденные в собственной никчёмности люди, как Джим.

— К тому же он прав, — сказал Спок. Он прозвучал спокойно и холодно, как всегда. Но Леонард не был обманут. Он знал из первых рук после их миссии по спасению Вулкана, что вулканцы могут быть эмоциональными, и даже без этого всё было ясно по тому, как быстро рука Спока обернулась вокруг Джима, когда он сел рядом с ним.

Когда Аманда поймала Леонарда смотрящим на них, то бросила ему знающую улыбку. Очевидно, что он не был единственным, кто заметил эту очевидную привязанность между ними.

— Не могу поверить, что уже настала пора прощаться, — вздохнула Аманда.

— Прошло уже три месяца с момента прибытия Джима, мама, — напомнил ей Спок.

— Тем не менее, — настаивала Аманда, — этого недостаточно. Вам придётся посещать нас так часто, как это возможно.

— Ох, они будут очень заняты, насколько я слышал, — сказал Леонард, невинно сделав глоток воды, пока Джим пялился на него.

— Что ты слышал? — спросил он с нетерпением.

— Да так, знаешь, — сказал Леонард. — Сплетни шастают с тех пор, как тебя и коммандера Спока снова призвали, и это всё, что я скажу.

— Ты не можешь оставить такую интригу, Боунс. Серьёзно, колись!

Леонард ухмыльнулся.

— Не хотел бы тебя обнадёживать, малыш.

Джим, казалось, разрывался между желанием рассмеяться и побить Леонарда. Очевидно, Спок был с ним солидарен, потому как сказал:

— Прошу, доктор, добавьте подробностей. Я обнаружил, что иногда слухи отражают правду, хотя бы в некоторой степени.

Джим посмотрел на Спока, и в его глазах было столько благодарности и тепла, что Леонард отвёл взгляд. Это, казалось, слишком личным: смотреть на них в этот момент. Он сфокусировался на своём напитке, когда сказал:

— Ну ладно, через месяц Энтерпрайз будет полностью готова к запуску. Они отправили все назначения и, похоже, пришли к выводу, что команда, справившаяся с бедствием Вулкана, была идеально подобрана. Они, кажется, также считают, что её будущий капитан должен быть из этой команды.

— О, боже мой, — воскликнул Джим. — Боже мой!

— Как я и говорил, это просто слухи. Но сестра Чапел уже получила своё письмо, также как Чехов и Сулу, и все они сохранили свои позиции.

— Спок, — возбуждённо сказал Джим. — Спок, ты слышишь это?

— Я не потерял на данный момент способность к слуху. Хотя это и станет возможным, если ты продолжишь говорить с такой громкостью, — ответил он, но взгляд, которым он посмотрел на Джима был так очевидно нежен, что это сбивало весь холодный тон его выговора.

— Прости. Но Энтерпрайз, Спок. Ты можешь в это поверить?

— Как я помню, мы уже обсуждали это один месяц и девятнадцать дней назад. И я точно могу в это поверить.

Джим был явно в напряжении оставшуюся часть дня, то и дело неожиданно начиная ухмыляться, что поставило бы в тупик любого вулканца, непривычного к его выкрутасам.

Леонард сопровождал Джима и Спока в госпиталь Ши’Кар, где Джим должен был пройти последнее обследование, прежде чем покинуть Вулкан. После того как Джим прошёл обследование, Леонард использовал шанс поговорить с Т’Лкай, главным врачом Джима и, очевидно, очень способным целителем, исходя из собранных Леонардом отчётов о здоровье Джима.

Он потратил более часа на обсуждение, как лучше лечить и совершенствовать работу слухового импланта, и, наконец, он получил просьбу держать её в курсе «статуса здоровья достопочтимого Джима Кирка». Очевидно, Джим сумел привязать к себе не одного вулканца. 

Когда Леонард вернулся в кабинет, из которого вышел с доктором, чтобы рассмотреть карты Джима в деталях, Джим сидел на столе для осмотра, нежно положив руки вокруг лица Спока, о чём-то тихо с ним говоря. Руки Спока касались ушей Джима: одного совершенно круглого, другого резко заострённого. 

Некоторое время Леонард потворствовал себе, наблюдая за полностью расслабленным Джимом. Это было не то зрелище, которым он часто наслаждался за всё то время, что они были друзьями. В конце концов, Леонард прочистил горло, и Спок поспешно отскочил от Джима, спрятав руки за спину, как примерный вулканец. Он выглядел почти виноватым в проявлении публичной привязанности к Джиму, так что избегал смотреть Леонарду в глаза.

— Вы готовы уехать? — спросил Леонард.

Джим подарил ему широкую счастливую улыбку. За один миг все тени прошлой травмы, казалось, покинули его, и всё, что видел перед собой Леонард, был здоровый и довольный Джим Кирк.

— Да, — сказал он. — Мы готовы.


End file.
